Two Types of Famous
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: 3 years have passed since Mai and Naru saw each other. Mai now is a supermodel and very popular and Naru, even beeing who he is, can t be compared to her.  They had feeling and even after this time it hasn t changed, or yes? You have to read to know.  o
1. Prologue

PROLOGE; What Happened

**Part one: Mai **

Three years. Three years has passed since the last time she saw him. The new Mai have changed more than fisicaly, and from the other views i wasn´t a problem. Since Oliver Davis (aka; Kazuya Shibuya, Naru, Naru-bou, Noll, tea-adict and jerk) left Japan with the excuse of buring his dead brother in London, no one have heard a thing from him. At last that Mai knew.

The first reason of the chance that Mai have experience; is the fact that the guy she have been in love with for more than a year, has tell her that she did´t love him, that she loved his dead brother, Eugene David.

After hearing that answer, Mai didn´t know what to do. She even though that she could die for not realizing that she wasn´t breathing. It was like her body did not want to work or even move. She didn´t know what she was supposed to do or say. Was she supposed to yell? To cry? To oppose him? It could be best to tell her what to do becouse she didn´t know what to do.

She knew that Naru didn´t liked her, but she wanted to give a try. She knew that Naru was going to reject her, but she didn´t wait that answer. It was too much for her.

After rejecting her, Mai knew that he was going and that he wasn´t going to return. Why? He came just to recover his brother body. He didn´t came to fall in love, neither to have his assistan telling him that she liked his brother. She knew that she had to forget about him, start a new life in that he was supponed to not be. She knew but she could forget him.

So she decided to change. To change in the type of person that anyone can count on, the type of person that can be used as a model to follow.

And the second was her new gob. Since Naru left, Mai had to find a new gob. A good one, with a good paid and less dangerous than the last. I wasn´t easy, considering that Mai was Mai and that fact couldn´t change. For the first three month she worked in a library and a supermarket becouse she wasn´t be able to pay her apartament bill.

At first she did well, but when she had to go to school and work she didn´t have the time to sleep or eat well. That was when her first's problems appeared. When she was in her work (in the supermarket), she fainted and was taken to the hospital. She had friends that were more like her family; Matsuzaki Ayako that was more like a mother than nothing and a personal nurse, of course. Takigawa Houshou aka Bou-san or Monk, that was like her father and... NO. He WAS her new father and older brother. Hara Masako, something like a little sister. John Brown, her half older brother. And Yosuhara Osamu, nothing like a brother, he was more her teaser cousin.

This strange family of hers always cared for her, on a strange way if i had to say. Mai always told them when she was in problems, but every person has her own secret. The one Mai had been that she didn´t tell her family that she took another gob. She knew that if she ever needed something she could always ask for it to her family, but for her it was too much.

When the hospital called her friends, Bou-san that was the first that knew it, so he told her to stay in his hause bcouse the doctor said that she needed to rest. As Bou-san asked, she quited her two works and he paid her apartment bill. After the little accident, everyone told her that if something likes that happened again to tell them. She was happy to have a family like the one she had, but she couldn´t leave Bou-san paying all her expenses.

Not too much time after the accident, when she was shopping with her friends in the afternoon one person saying that was searching for models asked her to try in a audition. At first she didn´t liked the idea but when she talked with the others (her friends and family) they convinced her and decided to take a try.

Six month later her first gob as a model, Mai was considered one of the most popular models of the moment in Japan. To her the money didn´t meant anything, she simply liked her gob. She liked to smile and pose (normal, with Ayako it was like a training, a personal one), also to meet knew people and of course, to go to the foreigner.

Two years and half later, Mai was officially considered the most popular model of Japan, and not only Japan. She also has gone to Spain, Italy, Grece, Brasil, German, China, Australia and New York for work. It didn´t mather where she had to go, she was prepared to go at anytime and anywhere.

During these years a lot of people asked her out, most of them boys (never though that girls would ask too, heee?), and everytime she would refusse, of course. Not that she didn´t like them, on the contrary, a lot of them were handsome, gentle, romantic, caffee-addicts and funny. They weren´t the problem, SHE was the problem, or on another way... NARU was the problem and the cause. It´s true that he broke her heart but she couldn´t do something to change it.

She knew that the world was full of nice guys that she could love, but the very timid one still hasn´t appear. What was taking so much freaking time? It was time for her to change her opinions of the people, and she was going to obtain it. Of course she was going to.

**Part 2: Naru**

Three years. Three years and he still haven´t found an acceptable tea. He wasn´t going to tell anyone, but he really missed Mai´s tea. (Can´t think of anything else)

Oliver Davis aka Naru, Noll, Kazuya Shibulla and a lot of them that right now i don´t remember hasn´t changes in these three years. He is almost the same tea-addict, jerk, narcissist. The only diference? He was three years older, and smarter (only a little), oh and more handsome, unfortunately for him (but not for every woman of London).

Ever since he came back to London, he felt like something lacked, like he was incomplete. Not that he would say it to anyone. He didn´t know how to feel when he found his brother body, but he felt like... like he have been released of a great weight. Also he felt like his mission finished, and it was true. He only went to Japan to find his brother body, after doing that he was supposed to get back.

That´s exactly the thing he did, but even so... He knew that he treated her diferent, but didn´t know how to express it. He also knew that she liked him, becouse he hear a coversation betwen Ayako and Bou-san, but didn´t know what to do with tha information. He knew that he was really possesed when it came to her, but didn´t know why and didn´t try to find the 'Why?'.

When he found out that the person that was helping Mai in her dreams was her brother, Eugene, he knew why Mai though that she liked him. She mistook his brother for him. He didn´t know why, he didn´t like it. And when she confessed her feeling to him, he get upset. After saying what he was saying he saw the tear that scaped her eye. Only one of her tears was able to brea him, even more when he coused it.

After that he came back to home thinking that he would forget her, but he failed strongly. Not only he didn´t forget her, but also missed her. And know, after three years he know it. He was going to get back to Japan, to where the only person in his life could 'care' was.

His parents, Luella and Martin Davis, where very happy when they knew that they´re now only son was coming back. His mother cryed during which felt like an eternity, even if there were some minutes. And his father hugged him that strongly that he though that he would die. In that instant he knew how felt Mai when Bou-san came with the excuse of visiting.

Three long years passed and they saw their son grow into a man. They knew him like he was a part of them and they knew that soner or later he would go back to Japan. At first they didn´t know why bo back, but them Madoka and Lin explained it and all came to fit. He missed a little brown-haired girl.

They described her like a high school girl, very energetic and very caring. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Even when she was compared to Masako, to they she was pretty. Even if she was a little small (that was Lin, but Lin is 1,93 more or less), she was special. She had a charm that said 'hello-you-can-talk-to-me-of-everything'. And everyone in the group cared for her, even Naru, though that tryed to hide it.

They knew that when he said that wanted to talk to them about something very important, he meant that he wanted to go back to Japan. They knew it and reacted in a way that Naru didn´t waited. They hugged him and said to him "Don´t let scape what is important to you".

After some days Naru, Lin and Madoka where taking an airplane to Japan. A year earlyer, Madoka and Lin marryed. They never say it to the Davis but after entering for the door they knew. After that they never separated, even now that Naru had 22 years and could go alone, they wanted to go and nobody, including Naru himself, could stop them.

And now here he is, back in Tokyo. The capital of Japan, ready to open again the SPR in Shibuya.


	2. Chapter 1: The time that have passed

**First of all the things i´m gonna say is... What did I though to say first?... O yeah, first of all, I want to thank some people that helped me to publish this story;**

_HandsomeAngel:_** If it wasn´t for you, I wouldn´t have written anything. SO, people that read this and like it, will have to thank Angel-chan.**

… **And no one else in fact. But now that i´m on a good mood I will thank too to the people that have reviewed my story, thank you; **_Aktaiy, icefox94, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Kimeko-Dono and morningnight._

**DISCLAMER; I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it character. I´m upset after saying this... But yes some other chracters are mine.**

**A/N; I hope you like this story.**

**A/N; In the first chapter i said that Naru was 22, that´s wrong. He´s 21 years old and Mai 20 years old. Sorry for the confusion. And if i put 'gob' instead of 'job' i´m very sorry, i didn´t know until i was writting this chapter. PLEASE, Forgive me!**

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

_**CHAPTER 1; **_The time that have passed.

Taniyama Mai, 21 years old and supermodel was sleep when she, _supposly, _should be ready to go to work. In these three years you could tell that it was the only thing that didn´t change about her. It´s true that people became more madure with the years, but some addict are really, _but really_ dificult to forget.

She didn´t know that she was sleep until her phone started to ring, using Leona Lewis songs like "Outta my head" to know that the person tha was calling was her agent, Takamura Mayura, Mayu for short. Almost, really _almost, _everyday day had to call her model to wake her up. For Mayu it have become something that you do with thinking, like smile when someone does something stupid, or know when you are hungry, or... Well, you understand what i´m saying! It was something that she did every day.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beautty!" The best thing to wake Mai up was doing funny things, don´t ask why becouse I don´t know.

"Are you the my Blue Prince in a White Corcel?" Mai said totally sleepy.

"I don´t think so"

"Then, until never"

"Wai-" She couldn´t finish becouse Mai cut the conection and left her new BlackBerry Torch 9800 in the small table in her right side. Mai though that they wouldn´t call again, but she always forgot becouse Mayu was her manager. Five or seven secons later the BlackBerry started to rang, again using Leona Lewis song.

"What?" If people didn´t know how was Mai in the morning they would think that they had called a demon or the recarnation of Satan.

"If in 15 minutes you aren´t ready, say good buy to all you modeling carrer" After hearing that Mai sit in her bed with, what she though was, an heart atack.

"What about you come in ten minutes?" She asked hopefully.

"13 minutes. You have 13 minutes, and I will be there with the car" Mayu answered.

"Aye, aye, captain!" She said while moving her right hand.

After the morning greting and everything done Mai jumped from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a fast shower and to change. To do that she took five minutes and after that she went to the end of the corridor to enter in the kitchen. Very, but very fast, she took a cup of coffee with donuts of chocolate, that she rarely ate.

After the 13 mintunes that passed, she hear the pricipal door ring. She knew who was, she knew she had a spare key of her house door, and she knew she didn´t use it becouse Mayu wanted to go directly to work. Like always.

After opening the door appeared a really japanese girl, if it wasn´t for her eyes. Bright green. Starting from the head, you could see black hair really short reaching the shoulders, that contrasted with her pale skin. Her green eyes piercing and seeing inside you soul and the small lips with bright pink. And without forgeting the golden ring that was in her left and in her anular finger.

That´s right, Takamura Mayura was married to the 'POP STAR' (i just created it)magazine photograper, Takamura Ren. She was a model when she meet her husban the first time. That happened ten years ago, when she was 21. Some people say that she leave the world of model becouse of him. Not in the wrong way, more likely in the way of jelous. That´s right, he was jelouse and she decidided to left that world to help new models.

It didn´t mather what model she took, after a year with her all of them were officially international models. She always knew what work they should and shouldn´t take. Normally those model left to become more famous, but all change when she met Mai. At first she though she wouldn´t be able to enter in that world but with the time that changed. She became more and more popular to a point that they wanted her in other countries. It didn´t mather to Mai, she still remained in Japan.

Now back to what i was saying. She was wearing a baby blue dress that reached her knees. The drees had sewn stones of different colors and mulberry steering wheels. She looked reslly good on it and with the 5 centimetres heels much better.

"I think that this is a record" she said while walking like a model to the silver car that was in the other street.

"i´m really sorry. So what do we have fot today?" She neveer remebered all of her work, that´s why Mayu was her agent.

"Now is 8, right?" seeing that Mai nodded she continued "Ok. At 8:45 you have autumn season photografic session with the magazine "SPORT 5". 10:15 you have an interview with the "Ghost Girl Gang". 11:00 photografic session for the new colony of "Colours". And 12:30 photografic session of a new book cover." she stopped a minute what caused Mai to think that there wasn´t more.

"Please, tell me that there´s no more." After saying that, Mayu had a devilish smirk in her face.

"Oh, there´s no more." she paused to see the smile that was appearing in Mai face, to finish saying "For the morning." And saw that the smile that a secons ago appeared, fell. "After eating, at 14:20 photografic session with the magazine "POP STAR" and the theme is... love. At 16:30 you have another interview with the paranormal magazine of "Paranolmal Research" and at 17:00 you have the test of your German and Italian classes."

"... There´s no more, right?" Mai asked like the world wanted to eat her. All the energy that she took, disappeared in a milissecond.

"It will be best to go the magazine 'SPORT 5' " Mayu answered laughing after looking to the face that Mai was making.

"So... At 19:00, more or less, i can go home, right?" when she didn´t hear the answer she was waiting for looked at her agent "Mayu-san?"

Mayu reacted like she was scared and looked at Mai "What? Did you say something?" She said while smiling, but Mai knew that that smile was fake.

"Are you okay?" she asked to her agent with evident worry in her voice. That was another thing about her that didn´t change with the time; her worry for the people.

"Yes, yes. I´m okay... i was only thinking about something". Even after saying it she could see the worry in Mai´s face. She had been with Mai since the start of her carrer and still hasn´t changed. Well, yes a little. She was taller, more feminine, more responsable and more charming. "Don´t worry!" She said while touching her shoulder and smiling. In return she receibed the famous smile of Mai. _How... CUTE! _ Mayu though while watching her enter the silver car.

Haft of the day passed like usual. She would do a good gob, the photographer while said to work again with him or her and blah, blah, blah. Not that she was listening the song of 'Kesha' but you can understand me.

Something about her job that she really did like, were the clothes. They were really cute, beautiful and all the things you could thing of a pair or clothes. Imagine that the stylist liked her that much that they gave her some of the clothes.

More or less, at 13:36 Mai and her agent where eating in a restaurant not very far from the model agency that they worked in. It was quite spacious and very elegant. It´s wasn´t necesary to do a reserve even thought it always was full of people, but if you wanted to eat at that time, it was necesary to do one. They still remember the first time they enteredt the restaurant.

It was the second day that was open, and not many people knew of it. Becouse of that it was perfect for Mai. When they found it, she was starting to get popular and everytime that the fans saw her on the streets they went for her like fierces. The first day that the ate there, they liked it that much that they will end up coming in the restaurant everyday.

After eating they went to the magazine 'POP STAR'. In the trip in car, the two of them talked like that day was the last one. It was always like that and they liked it.

15 minutes later they were in the great building of the magazine 'POP STAR'. It was very, but very big. If you went there for the first time to pass the day... you could seriously get lost. The normal way they did was really beautiful. After entering by the fore door, you would find the entrance full of people like reporters, models with they´re agent and all, they would go to the right side. After some minutes of walking in the great hall, and of course, doubling in a lot of corners like crazy people, they entered the elevator to go the 10th floor.

In the 10th floor you could find all the models and photograpers that worked for the magazine. There were diferent departaments and all of them were full of hard workers. It didn´t mather how many times Mai has gone there, it always impresed her. All of them were artist of diferents types, and it could be proved. ALL the walls of the building were full of paints, images, articles and more things. And all of them were really beautiful.

In the 5th plate (I don´t know if it´s like this. But what i wanna say with this; is that the plate, where photograper took the photos, that are more than one. I hope that you understood it! Please continue reading), where Mai and Mayu always took the photos, there were the stylist, make-ups artist and the photographers. All prepared to begin with the photograp session.

It was always like this, when they were about to begin, saying think like:

"Mai-chan, i can´t understand how can you have such beautiful hair." Sakamoto Yuma, the hair stylist really liked her hair, and now that i´m saying this i have to say that his name and his personality have nothing common. ('Yuma' mean 'calm' and 'sincere'. Well maybe the second part could have something in common)

"It´s good to see you, and by the way, thanks." She answered cheerfully.

While Yuma was touching her hair gently, like it could break, Mai took the opportunity to see Yuma from head to toe with a gentle smile in her face. His hair was of a dark brown that matched really good his light green eyes. He was rather tall, a little more than Bou-san. And even thought his hair and eyes were really beautiful, his hands were his most attractive part.

"Mai-san, have you used the cream for the skin that i recomended you the last time?" Yukihiro Emiko, the make-up artist was really fond to Mai. She was like a little sister. When Mai first entered the plate, she get lost and Emiko helped her. Mai wasn´t very popular so when Emiko helped her she didn´t know that she (Mai) was the model that she had to work on. Since that accident Emiko have been Mai´s personal make-up artist and they have shared a lot of friends-like situations, most of then were of bad love (from Emiko).

"You too, and yes. Every week" She answered while looking at her.

Emiko, a woman that could seduce any man in the world (except one that doesn´t look to anyone but Mai, even thought that had leave). Her definition: The Godness Demon. Don´t try to annoy her, you could die in the try. Her rather long blond hair was considered angelic, and her almost black eyes, demonic.

"Hey, honey! How was the way here?" Takamura Rei entered the room with his 'don´t-touch-my-wife' aura. If Emiko was The Godness Demon, then Takamoto Ren was The Apocalypse. Even thought her light brown hair and light brown eyes gave him a calm aura, i assecurate you that it´s not real. He´s really possesive when it comes to his wife and become the Apocalypse when someone he doesn´t know try to touch her. In other words, he´s like personal bodyguard.

"Like to do turism. So, how about you start working? We don´t have all the day!" She said while hugging her husband.

"it´s not like YOU have something to do in all day." Mai mumbled under her breath.

"Here they go again" Said Emiko and Yuma together. "You two! There´s some people that don´t want and need to see how you scrub your love." said Emiko.

"Go to the bathroom!" Said Yuma. And Emiko was about to say something more, but the stare that Ren was sending to the two of them was enough to stop them from speaking anymore.

"How about we start working like Mayu-san said?" Said Mai trying to relax the situation while walking to chair to leave her jacket.

"As you say, Your Highness." said Emiko and Yuma while making an elegant reverence before going to prepare the thing they needed. Mai stood there for some seconds before following the other two, but was stoped when Ren talked to her.

"Mai-san" He waited until Mai was looking at him before continuing. "Your work-mate , or rather his agent, said that they would be late. So we will start without him."

"As you say, captain!" She said while smiling.

Ren stayed there, with his lovely but lethal wife to his side, like always. He started to remember how was Mai when he first knew her. He was nervous, it was obvious. Like other models in her first work, she didn´t know what to do or how to do what she was supposed to do (I know, i too got lost in this part. I´m sorry!). She only had to smile and pose, but the nervs took over her and become paralyzed.

He saw that and asked her what was the most important thing for her. She at first didn´t answer but later she smiled and told him 'My family!'. He and everyone of the assistants knew that it was imposible. They knew that she was orphan, so who was she talking about? After that he told her to think about them and to relax. So did she, and did the best work he ever saw. After some months he managed to know her 'family'. It was clear that they cared for her and were proud of her, like a true family.

He and his wife were looking at Mai, who was being changed. The two of them still haven´t got children, but they could stare at her with parents like smiles in they´re faces. Like they were looking after they´re child, becouse they could think of her as they´re own child.

"She´s a good girl" He said while having a parent like proud smile.

"Yes... She sure is." She stared at Mai some more second before adding "I hope that nothing happen to her"

Her husband looked at her with a warm smile in his face, that only showed at her. "Don´t worry. You know her, she has a good heart that would help anybody, and you also know her 'family'. They wouldn´t let anyone or anything to do something to her."

"I suppose you´re right" she said while laughting cheerfully after remembering her 'family'.

PART 2: Naru.

_What´s taking so much of they´re time?, _was the only thought that was in Naru´s head. Lin and Madoka were supposed to be in the office half a hour ago, and they still hadn´t warned or called they 'boss'.

Three days ago, the boxes that they send from London, (England) reached and they decided to put them in their places. To tell the truth, he missed his office. It was his, and no one else. He could do his job in peace (only when Mai was in her free day), and he really liked it. Not that he would say it, but the thought was still there.

In the last week, they moved so much equipment that they thought they could die break their back. The first days, they only had to reach their houses and remove the clothes from the suitcases. And after some days of relax, reached the boxes with the rest of equipment and everything got ruined.

After much work with a Madoka in control, the only thing that Naru and Lin wished was to open the SPR, once again. Not to mention that they wanted to take a case the before posbible thing.

The same day that Naru opened the SPR office, at the afternoon, the other came. (Others = Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John...) First Ayako and Monk-san, while holding each other hand. It took Naru by suprise, three years ago they would enter a room yelling at each other. Not lovely and happy.

After five minutes or so, reached Masako and John. They too, holding hands. After the last two images, Naru could expect anything happening, like Mai being famousse. (See the irony?). He didn´t know how mistaken he saw at thinking that. That he knew, that wasn´t much in this subject, no one told them that they have came back... Now he had something to talk about with Madoka, or with her movil phone.

All of them were sitting in the old sofa, like the old times. There they were, sitting in the same (?) sofa, in the same office, and in the same room as three years ago. The only problem was that they weren´t all. Naru knew, he knew that it could be very difficult to gather all the group.

They talked, well, in reallity the ones that talked were Monk-san and her wife, Ayako. From what Naru had understand, they married last year same. And Masako and John were dating, at last since he left the church and decided to tell his feeling to his loved one.

And after talking what it seems like two days, that only were thirty minutes came the explosive conversation. And to be more exact, the question of the million.

"Hey, Naru-bou. Have you seen Mai?" asked Bou-san with a devilish smile in his face.

"That´s right! Is she what you hoped to see?" the same as Bou-san, Ayako was smiling devilish.

"I have more important things to do. So no, i haven´t see her." Naru said a little tense.

After hearing that asnwer, Masako that was in a little shock standed up and went straight to him. She stood in front of him waving her right hand in his face. He raised an eyebrow and she simply answered, or rather asked:

"Are you blind?" She asked serious but with worry in her voice.

"Are you stupid?" He talked back at her with his icy eyes piercing her.

"I repeat myself. Are you blind?" she asked again and everybody was thinking the same. Even Lin and Madoka that reached a little before starting talking about this subject.

"I repeat. Are you stupid?" he answered with a little bit of annoyence. He looked at John and saw that he was staring at him like he wanted to kill him. Since when was John able to do that? It was Naru´s job!

Masako sat down in her place and prepared for the questions Naru was about answer. If the left him at last answer.

"Naru! How can you be so confused?" asked... well, yelled Madoka. Naru seemed confused, what were they talking about? While Madoka yelled a little bit more at Naru, Ayako took the chance to remove from the purse a magazine she brought before going to the SPR. She went to Naru and put the magazine in front of him. Madoka stoped yelling to hear the answer.

"What do you think of her?" Asked Ayako. Naru stared at the magazine, then Ayako and decided to stand up and go to the his office, he didn´t have time for this. The only problem was that Lin prevented him before doing so. He glanced at Lin and then again at Ayako, that still had the magazine in her hands right in front of him, again.

"What do you think of her?" Asked again Ayako. Naru stared at Ayako and after seeing her determination for him doing so, he let a small sigh scaped his lips and decided to look at the photo.

The only thing that he could see in the photo was that there was a girl in her early twentys with long brown loose hair. It wasn´t something very special. He had seen a lot of models... well, not really. He really had no interest in that type of persons. She had a violet colour dress that adjusted perfectly to her figure. She was barefoot and it seemed that she was in a park.

"So..." started Monk-san, waiting to hear what could Naru the narcissist say.

"Normal, it´s normal." and it really was, if he could believe it. He wasn´t thinking what he was talking about. He felt like he knew this girl, that was impossible. He really liked the photo, it was beautiful, _she was beautiful_.

"Normal?" asked while yelling a bit Monk-san, without being able to believe what he was hearing. "She´s precious! She´s like a flower in the center of a gard-" THUNK "Ayako! What was that for?" he said while touching in the part that Ayako just hit him.

"Think before you speak!" She said, a little angry? No, jelaous.

"She´s Mai" said Masako, John, Lin and Madoka together. Naru just keep staring at them without being able to understand what they just said. He looked at the photo and... BUM! He looks at the other saing:

"Who?" he saw Bou-san and Ayako strike the palm of they´re hands against they´re faces, anime style. Also Masako sighed and John said something only Masako could hear and giggled. You can imagine.

"How many girls with brown hair and brown eyes do you know? Considering that she is clumsy, cheerful and a magnet for problems." said

"..." he stood there thinking when... BUM! Realization hit him in the face and went straight to his new or old (i don´t really know) office. Of course, taking with him the magazine.

**The others**_(Masako, John, Madoka, Lin, Monk-san and Ayako)_

Everyone in the room stayed where they were, some of them smiling (Madoka, Lin), some of them serious (Masako, John) and the rest of them looking at each other. They were in silence until John said something very interesting:

"I think that he finally undertood." Masako nodded.

"It was the damned time!" said Madoka.

"We have to do something" everyone else stared at Bou-san with doubt in their eyes. "The two of them are stupid, you just saw it!" seeing the others agreed he continued "They aren´t going to tell anything to each other" after saying it everyone silency thinked.

"You´re right" until Ayako broke it saying this. They had to do something, and fast. At any time Mai could decide to go out with another model and that´s something no one want, right?

No one had an idea in their minds so no one talked for the past sseven minutes. If they spent more than ten minutes thinking, something bad could happen to their minds.

They stood like that until someone entered the office and Monk-san gave a devilish smirk. One that Ayako knew so much. She approached Masako and whispered a "This is going to be very good". Masako only smiled, she believed that she already knew by what way Monk-san was going.

The person that entered the office, seeing that the rest of the group was staring at him only asked "Did i lost something?" with a smile in his face that only belonged to one person; Yasuhara Osamu.

**Naru in his office****:**

_The world is going to vanish. _Thought Naru after closing the door of his office. Since when could Mai be so prefessional? That much could someone change after three years. He stood there while thinking that and after some time, he went to sit in the same chair he used three years ago.

Only after sitting in the chair, he realized that he had atken the magazine with him. He sighed again, what was happening to him? Of course that he felt that he knew her, becouse he KNEW her. Mai, the Mai he left in Japan three years ago. He didn´t know anything about what she had done in these three years, so why think of it know?

He never thought that Mai would let her hair grow, or even use heels. Come on! Mai with heels was same as a twited ankled! Not that he had saw her in heels, but after knowing that she´s a model se could guess that she had to used them.

He came thinking of opening the SPR again, and to hire everyone else. But now, knowing that Mai was a model... He knew that couldn´t be possible for her to accept his proposal. And even thought he knew that it was imposible, he felt like coming back to Japan had been a lost of time.


	3. Chapter 2: Those that came back

**Hello, there!**

**The other day, i don´t remember exactly when, i put a note where you could choose betwen three options:**

1.- There´s a case and Naru decide to contrat Mai.

2.- There´s no case in which Mai is in, but there´s one with the SPR.

3.- More than a case that are connected.

**Have a week, that is exactly what have passed, i´m going to say the results:**

**1.- 8 points.**

**2.- 1 point.**

**3.- 2 points.**

**I thank you deeply for choosing and answering my doubts! I hope you like my second chapter and don´t forget to REVIEW!**

**DISCLAMER; I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this... But some other chracters are mine.**

**A/N; I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**A/N; In the last chapter there were some mistakes; for example:"** "We have to do something" everyone else stared at him with doubt in their eyes. "The two of them are stupid, you just saw it." seeing the others agreed he continued "They aren´t going to tell anything to each other" after saying it everyone silency thinked**." In that part the one speaking is Monk-san, so if anyone thought it was John was wrong.**

**A/N; If there´s something you don´t understand, tell me and i will try to answer you in a way you will understand. Thanks for reading this, and review.**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

_**CHAPTER 2; **_Those that came back.

**In Mai's dream;**

_She opened her eyes to find herselfnin a paradise of natural view. Flowers, trees, cscades... All the thinks that representated innocence and kindness, here they were. If this was a 'dream', the ones in what she thought was Naru apeaaring, that in reallity was his brother, Eugene, it didn´t seemed like that._

_When she was having one of these dreams, she would appear in a place without floor and all black (just like Naru's clothes). This place was the opposite, this place clourfull, full of life and so musch more that can't be described with simple words. Mai looked around her. All she could see was the paradise that reached the horizon, nothing more._

_Not that she hoped to see something different, but appeared. At last until some space started to distort itself to show a figure, a figure that she knew very well. _

_Here he was, the Naru of her dreams of three years ago. That's what she she thought until knowing it was his brother, Gene (Eugene). She liked him, it was true, but love him? Of course not. She knew her feelings better than anybody, she did't need Naru telling her who has she fallen to._

_He was nicer than Naru, and Mai liked that but she knew he wasn't the real Naru. He cared for her, and she liked it, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen in reallity. Three years ago she let him go and now here he was. Standing in front of her was the one that had helped her so much in the past._

_He was the twin of Naru and actually his older brother, but he still was a 17-18 years old Naru. Why not say he looked like a younger version of Naru? Simple. She has't see him for the last three years. A lot of time for sure. She supposed that now he was more handsome (like he wasn't, damn him...), maybe a little taller, and still a narcissist. She was sure that it hasn't of his beavior. Going back._

_He was here, in front of her with the warm smile he had always had. He hadn't changed, not that he could but there were no change. He was going to say something bur was silenced by Mai;_

_"Why?" she wanted to know. Know why he didn't tell her the truth from the start. If he had said it from the begining they could have saved her from a lot of problems. Like when she confessed her feeling to Naru._

_"Not even a 'hello'?" he said playfully, but she wasn't in the mood to follow his game and he knew what she meant with the question. "I thought that way it would be easier for you." he said smiling sadly._

_"Easier for me?" she asked knowing that she was getting angrier. "Dou you know what i've been trought becouse i didn't know you were his brother?" Now she was crying. The day that Naru rejected her, she promissed to herself that she wouldn't cry for him ever again. And she did´'t until she saw his younger replica of his older brother. (Really conffusing, even for me!)_

_Gene didn't liked it. He didn't like seeing her crying becouse of him or his brother, so he bent down and hugged her. He didn't know how she was going to react but it didn't mathered becouse she was a person, a normal one, with some strange power but still a person. And once in a while she needed to know that other person cared for her and knowing his brother wouldn' do it, he decided to do it of his part._

_After a while of being relieved, Mai came off his hug to talk with him, a smile playing in her beautiful face._

_"As gentle as ever, i suppose" she said still smiling._

_"As emotional as ever, i suppose" he repliced. All he received was a giggle, but a really wanted one. Her smiles were always refreshing, beautiful and very warm. "You have changed" he said the obvious, now looking at her complety. She had her hair longer, until the half of her back. And her body figure was definitelly of a woman. Not that in the past didn't look like one, it was that she looked like a girl. Now she was a woman complety._

_"I can't say the same" and it was also true. He looked exactly the same as three years ago. He was dead so it was natural to suppose that. _

_He flashed a sad smile but then cheerfully asked "And? What have you been doind?" she could tell him that she had been fine and a lot of things, but decided to short it._

_"Generally, be tortured by my agent" the smile he had dropped drastically and looked at her with his eyes big of horror. She tryed not to laugh, she reallty tryed but with the face he was making and with the not simple though of he beeing Naru, made her laugh until she had tears in her eyes._

_"Don't take it wrong, i'm joking" she obtained to say betwen laught and tears. "I'm a international model and have a lot of work" She put it simply while removing the tears that were still in her face with shaking hands. _

_He let out a small sigh and looked at her "You haven't changed"_

_"You know, four minutes ago you said the opposite" she said still smiling like alwyas._

_"Forget what i said" he said while moving hid hands in the air. She only smiled._

_"Hey, Gene." she decided to continue now that he was looking at her. "Why haven't you passed on?" she asked softly. It was a difficult question. Before answering he looked to the paradise around him._

_"I don't really know." he said while staring at nothing. Now he was looking at her with a little smile in his face. "Maybe it's becouse you two aren't happy."_

_"We two?" she said conffused. "Who are you talking about?" she really was conffused. And even thoought she asked for answers, she didn't get any becouse Gene started to dissapear with all the paradise. "Gene! Who did you mean?" she wanted to know, why not say it?_

_"We will see again, Mai. Before you can imagine." and that was the last thing she hear him say, becouse she was awake._

**In Mai's bedroom:**

She woke up only to find her bedroom, everything in the place where they belonged. Why did Gene oppeared three years later, of not seeing each other. They didn't have the chance to chat a little bit, she couldn't discover what he meant and now she really wanted to know what he meant.

She closed her eyes to try to sleep again, but failed complety when the phone started to ring. Each song for different person; "Outta my Head" of Leona Lewis for Mayu; "Poker Face" of Lady GaGa for Yasuhara; "One step At a Time" of Jordin Sparks for Masako; "Million Dollar Girl" of Trina ft. Keri Hilson for Ayako; "Somebody To Love" of Justin Bieber for John and "Off the Chain" of Selena Gomez for Bou-san.

If it was like that she could know if it was ok to answer or not. For example; if she was angry with someone and that person called, she could ignore him or her. It was very effective and much more in that case or situation.

The phone ringed singing the song of "Poker Face", so Yasuhara was calling. She wasn't angry with him (yet) so she though of answering. But before that she started to think things (yes, Mai can think even if someone says the contrary). She didn't know if Yasu had a camera or two in her house. Why do she think that? Becouse every damn time he calls, it's when she is just awake.

"Yes?" she didn't need to ask who was, she already knew who was calling. She knew that much that in her head, she was cursing with every piece of awake cell she had.

"Good Morning, our Little Queen of Fashion!" she had to move away the phone, he was beeing very loud. From his answer or greting you could tell he was happy, and that meaned that he was planing something.

"Yasu! Good morning! And what do you want?" she was talking while sitting in her big, but really big bed.

"We were thinking of eating all together in the 'Space Roll' today. You are coming, right?"

"Today... I don't think so. Sorry, Yasu. I have work. Like always." the last sentence was a little murmur but he hear it. She was really upset. It have been two weeks since she saw Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and John. He really wanted to go, but work was work, and the most important thing, Mayu was imposible to change.

"You don't" he said and she could bet that he was grinning ear to ear.

"I don't?" she asked, now she really was conffused and didn't understand anything.

"I already called Mayura-san to ask, and she said that you didn't have work for the morning. So you can come"

"Really?" she couldn't believe it "Ok then! What time, more or less?" she asked really exited. She would be able to see Bou-san and the others.

"At 13:30 there. We will be waiting" she said a really fast 'bye' and was about to stop. Thanks heaven he stoped her.

"Wait, wait! You have to wear something you would wear in a party, do you hear me? Nothing of sport cloths! Dress, heels, make-up nad hair done." And she couldn't ask why becouse this time was him that closed the call.

What was that? She was going to eat at a family resturant, a small one, so why wear pretty cloths? Has he at last get complety crazy, or what? She didn't know, she had a day off and was going to spent the morning in bed. Even if it was 10:34 at the morning. The days off were't normal, so when she had them she would make use of every minute.

_Damn it..._ she thought. She really wanted to sleep but couldn't. _That damn Yasuhara..._she again thought, even though this time was more a curse. If he hasn't call she could have sleep a little bit more. But if he hasn't call she wouldn't be able to meet Bou-san an the others. _Damn him! _Again.

She decided to stand and choose the clothes she was going to wear for the eating, she had nthing better to do. After standing she started to remember all her clothes and decided to put something green and any heels. She went to her closet and after opening one of the doors you could see a sea of clothes.

The other day, the meteoricists said that today was going to do a good day. She looked at her window and saw the sun, so yes. Today were going to be high temperatures. So taking that in mind, she took a bright green drees of braces with balck and silver threads making some flowers. She really liked that dress, it was her mothers and it ajusted perflectly to her figures. The heels had some bright black and green stones inlaids.

Some hours later she was done. She had put the dress, the heels, the make-up and have done her hair. So she was perfect or at last what you could expect from her.

While she was walking to the restaurant, hundreds of persons approached her asking for autographs and photos with her. She knew something like that would happen, so she left home before.

After reaching the restaurant she began looking around until she found Bou-san and Ayako. They were at the end of the hall, they really thinked of her. The restaurant got a little bit louder after Mai entered in, supposely everyone of them knew her. When the restaurant got a little louder Bou-san and Ayako, that were sitting one next to other, looked at the front door and smiled.

Here she was, the 'Japan Godness'. That was how the Japanesses magazines nicknamed her, and it was right. Powerful, secure of herself, natural, sexy and more things. A lot of girls wanted to be like her, not only becouse she was a model but also becouse she was studying seven lenguages while working full time.

The lenguages were a right option. She somtimes went to other countryes and talk in that idiom. (Back at what i was saying)

Bou-san has the same hair as three years ago, only that when it grew he would cut it, and over and over again. For what he said some time ago, he would let it that way becouse someone liked it that way, in other words, Ayako.

Ayako changed a little. Her red hair was longer and curly, she would do the permso that it stayed that way. She really was beautiful, even though Masako and Bou-san still joked with her age, she really was better older. She was wearing a red dress that looked really good in, just becouse her hair too was red.

"Mai-chan!" said Bou-san while hugging her with his classic 'Bear hug'.

"Bou-...san...can't...breath..." she obtained to say in the hug.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" he said while touching the back of his neck. "It was time to scape from Mayura-chan!" he said in a teasing way.

"I missed you!" was all that saud Ayako while too hugging her like a mother. Mai did really like this type of hug, or at last welcome. She was happy of having a family like this.

"I missed you too, but where are Masako, John and Yasuhara?" she asked cheerfully.

More or less, at the time that Mai started being a model, John decide to go out if the church becouse Masako confessed her feeling and John had the sames. After going out for almost three years, they still act like when they first started. At first Mai couldn't help but stress the first weeks of being famous, and Masako helped her.

She knew how it felt like and after giving up of being her rival, she though of helping her. After that they have been best friends and talk about everything, and everything means everything, think all you want.

Yasuhara in the other hand started going out with a girl that all new very well. In the third case that Naru took, the one with the Kasai-panic. That's right, Kasai Chiaki. He was going out with her, and they have been for the last nine months. At first Kasai-san didn't want to know anything from him, but with time, a lot of time in really, he began liking her.

After asking where they were, fron the door appeared a 22 years old John and a 20 years old Masako, the two of them hand with hand. Masako decided to let her hair longer, and so did she. Now her hair reached past her shoulders, in layers and with her bangs at a side. She rarely put make-up, but it's seemed that little by little Emiko was doing something behind Mai's back.

John too, changed a little bit. His blond hair even more blonde, maybe becouse Masako and him have been living in Australia for some months. And his baby blue eyes were they same. He was still shy, but when someone stared at Masako like she was a piece of meat, he would take out his possesive side and look like he could kill with his eyes.

Three years ago the two of them were really shorts, now John was as more or less like Bou-san in heigh and more muscular, don't ask why, people only change. Masako too, grew up a little. She sometimes would use heels and then she would be like Ayako and more, but without them she was like Ayako exactly. After this time Masako thought that it was better to dress normally, so her kimonos were in her closet and the dresses and skirts were out of her closet. That only gave John more work, of course at sending deadly stares.

"Masako-chan, John. Here, here!" yelled Bou-san. At last they were costumary to the commotions Bou-san did make, and didn't get blushed like Mai. Well, except Bou-san and Ayako made fun of them. No one was costumary to that, even though it could help tthat much.

"It's good to see you are alive, Mai-san" joked John. Things were really ok, John "I though Mayura-san would send a corpse" and Masako learned to joke and Mai was somehow the center of the teasing and joking.

"It's good to know that there are people who want to see me alive." She said while hugging the two of them. She let them go with a devilish smile in her face. In these three years she learned how to know things using her intuition, it was quite usefull. "And when is the wedding?" The two in front of her were a shades of red that the younger Mai could have easily reached, and the two behind her were with flies flying around their mouth.

"You thought that i wouldn't notice it?" Mai asked a little playfully.

"... 3 months from now on..." Said quietly Masako, so that the only one to hear it were Mai, Ayako and Bou-san. They were already sitting in their chairs so no one else could hear it. Jonh after passing the embarrashment just smiled.

"Congratulations!" Said Mai, quietly too. She was really happy, she knew that Masako wanted to marry and she really loved John. So now the only left thing is to now how John proposed.

"Thanks." said the two of them. They really made a good pair, even though not being different. The thing of opposites atrack wouldn't go well with these two.

"I'm sure you can't wait to the honey moon, right John?" Asked Bou-san really teasing the two of them. They really were going to be through some objects.

"I'm sure that they don't need the honey moon" said Mai quietly. Looking at nothing while saying and after saying it looking of the corner of her eyes, she could see a very very red Masako and John.

"Mai!" reproched Masako.

"Who doesn't need a honey moon?" said the new voice that all knew and waited.

"Hey, boy! You came just in time!" said Bou-san really happy to see him.

"Like always!" Finished Ayako.

"Kasai-san couldn't come?" asked Mai, that was the only one to notice that he came alone.

"No, she said that she had a difficult exam and that she didn't want to intrude in our little reunion." he said with that smile that is always in his face.

"Then no one is left." said Mai after thinking a little.

"That's wrong!" said Yasuhara still with that damned smile.

"Look, they are here!" said Ayako again. But this time pointing at someone.

Mai didn't know what they mean. Masako, John, Ayako, Bou-san and Yasuhara. No one was left, so why say that the left one had arrived? Well, they were like that. Maybe they found somebody to try make him Mai boyfriend. And yes, trought these three years, Bou-san, Yasuhara and Ayako had tried more than ten times to get Mai a boyfriend. All of them failed, of course.

She look at the door and saw two people that nobody couldn't forgot in all his or her life. How could someone forget a pink haired and very energetic woman, and a tall, dark and handsome man, without saying that is Chinesse. A strange combination, have to say it, but a beautiful combination. A bright, warm and happy smile appeared in her face, so everyone in the restaurant was looking at her with blushed faces, open mouths and big open eyes.

She standed and went to them to hug them. The two of them didn't change so much, for example; the woman had the hair longer and nothing more, and the man still had the hair in the back short with the front longer, covering a eye. The woman instantly hugged her as reply and the man gave a little smile.

"Madoka, Lin-san!" she said really happy to see them. She felt the same happiness coming from them but something more than that. "Congratulations!" She really knew what was she talking about.

"Who did you know?" asked Madoka in that cheerful voice. "We didn't tell anyone!" said while looking at the rest of the team. All of them were with their mouths open, so no one knew. "Who can they tell without us saying anything?" said this time looking at Lin-san that was thinking the same thing.

"So it's true?" asked Yasuhara, in a teasing way of course. Madoka and Lin-san only nodded while getting of the hug of Mai. "Mai, you really are the best!" said happily. At last he should so it now, moments later he wouldn't be able to do anything happily.

"Come on, sit!" said as cheerfully as ever Mai. At last she haven't see what was going to happen.

She started to take the married couple to the table, but stoped when she saw something that paralized her.

A person.

In black clothes.

Black hair.

And the most important thing,

Blue eyes.

He was here, the only person she really loved in her life was here. The person that rejected her was here. The only person able to hurt somebody without realizating, was here. The only one capable of asking a tea without a 'please', was here. Why was he here? He should be in London, England.

She stood there looking at him and him looking at her. A faint 'Naru' came from her lips and all he did was stare at her without saying anything. She felt that she was getting angrier, someone knew that he was coming and didn't told her. She was feeling it, and she knew from who it was coming.

"Bou-san, Yasuhara!" she yelled really angry, the two of them only started to sweat a sea. "Who could you do something like this?" said Mai while pointing at Naru. "Why didn't you say anything? I had all the right of knowing it!" she really was angry.

"If we warned you, you would have come." said a little nervious but serious Bou-san.

"Of course i wouldn't have come!" she said really serious, and was about to say something more but her movile phone started ringing with Leona Lewis song, it was Mayura-san.

"Yes?" she asked controling her anger.

_"Where are you? Did you forget your work?" _answered a very angry Mayura too.

"Work? What-" she send a deadly stare at Yasuhara that hided behind Bou-san, that hided behind Ayako. "I didn't know, Yasuhara told me that he talked to you and that you said i didn't have any." she answered to her question.

_"WHAT? THAT DAMN YASUHARA!" _all in the restaurant hear that and all of them felt pity for Yasuhara, maube this was the last time they were able to see him.

"I won't forget you." said in a really serious tone Ayako, Masako just nodded and John touched his shoulder.

_"Where are you?" _asked in a very angry tone Mayu trought the phone.

" 'Space Roll' restaurant." Mai answered.

_"In two minutes i will be there." _and after saying that closed the phone and Mai went to sit in a chair with a very bad day in her face. Masako went to her side and touched her shoulder a moment before Mayura entered the reaurant.

"We will talk later, lover boy." said Mayura before taking Mai with her.

Naru was still in the center of the hall, and when Mai and Mayura passed by his side Mai didn't even look at him. It did really hurt him. He had thought that she would be happy to see him, anything but ignore him. _It really is going to be difficult to bring them together_, though Yasuhara.

**The rest of the group:**

Eveyone stared at the now closed door and let out a loud sigh. They could be bigheads, but this time they have suprased the limit. They didn't though that she would have reacted that way. Come on! She hasn't stop thinking about him, the normalest thing to happen was to at last get happy.

"It looks like it didn't go like we though." said a little sad Madoka. Masako, John and Lin looked at her like saying 'you-had-something-to-do-with-it?'. Naru sit down and passed a hand trought his hair. He was really going to setle things with Madoka.

"I think i'm going to start the plan B." said Yasu thinking really hard.

"You have a plan B?" asked John suprised.

"There's no plan B." said Masako and Naru together. They looked at each other and Masako was the first talking.

"Yasuhara-san, you have done enought." said in a really serious way. Yasu stared at her with a little smirk in his face. A smirk that no one liked.

"I don't think so." The two of them stared and looked like they were going to kill each other. Thanks heaven that Madoka talked and stoped it.

"Well, well. What do we do know?" asked to be found in the center of no thoughts.

"Why don't we go to the 'Sunny Park'?" asked cheerfully Yasuhara.

Bou-san was in the same room as Yasuhara when he called Mayura-san and it didn't go the way that all though. When Yasuhara called Mayura she said that she was about to call Mai to wake her up. Yasuhara stoped her from doing so, and said that he would wake Mai up. She thanked him and told him what she was supposed to do for the morning, then he cut the call and grinned dangerously.

**With Mai in the way to work:**

_Damn Yasuhara and Bou-san! This time they aren't getting away! Just wait until i got you two! Not even Ayako and Kasai-san will be able to save you! _She couldn't think i¡of anything more, she was more than angry, she was furious.

They knew that even thought she couldn't forget about him, she didn't want to meet him. And deffinitely not this way. It would be possible to said they had deceived her! They were going to pay for it and Mai was thinking how. It had to be paintfull and sweet.

A devilish smile former in her face, that devilish that the people at her sides sweat drop and decided not to think about it. They didn't want to be in center of the war that was about to start.


	4. Chapter 3: The 'Sunny Park'

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**I don't know what to tell you except that i really want to thanks some people that have been trying to put me writing this story. At first, it wasn't easy and...  
I don't know why i'm boring you with this...**

**In any case, there are people that i want to thank; for helping me (even thought i don't want people to) and for reviewing in every chapter.**

**So **_HandsomeAngel, Aktaiy, Kimeko-Dono, xSapphirexRosesxFanx _**and **_TuTsXxX, _**i really thank you for eveything you have done!**

**DISCLAMER; I don´t own Ghost Hunt or it characters. I´m upset after saying this... But some other chracters are mine.**

**A/N; I hope there´s no mistakes ^.^**

**A/N; If there´s something you don´t understand, tell me and i will try to answer you in a way you will understand. Thanks for reading this, and review.**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the las chapter;**

Damn Yasuhara and Bou-san! This time they aren't getting away! Just wait until i got you two! Not even Ayako and Kasai-san will be able to save you!_ She couldn't think of anything more, she was more than angry, she was furious_.

_A devilish smile former in her face, that devilish that the people at her sides sweat drop and decided not to think about it. They didn't want to be in center of the war that was about to start._

_**CHAPTER 3; **_The 'Sunny Park'

Mayu wasn't happy, not even ascent could take that mood and change it for a cheerful one. She have meet Yasuhara before, more than one time. He was different, she had to admit it. Not many people tryed to take her models from her hands just to meet in group. It was true that all the models that had worked with her, managed to be really famous but it was also true that normally that models didn't have days off.

Mai was different, she always complained about the work. That she had a lot of work, that she needed more free time, blah, blah, blah. It was true, but when she reached the work place she would always say that she wanted to repeat the experience.

She had told Yasuhara that Mai could go, and still he had done something so that Mai could go. She didn't knew him very well, but enought to know that he had something planed. An it had something to do with that narcissist. Before going back to the car, she looked at everyone in the restaurant.

She didn't know three of them. The first one she saw was a woman with pink hair, Mai told Mayura about her. She was the teacher of his ex-boss, a very active woman with pink hair. The second one was a really tall man. Mai also told her about him. He was the assistant of her ex-boss. And the third one was a rather tall man, with black hair and blue eyes. Mai didn't her about him, Mai's 'family' told her.

He was her ex-boss. Mai nicknamed him 'Naru' short of narcissist. She loved him and she was brave enought when she confessed to him. The problem was that her boss was stupid. Stupid enought to think that she loved his brother and not him. After that Mai almost didn't smile, it was very difficult for her friend and also for her even if she didn't say anything.

Knowing Mai she would be furious. Not only her family didn't tell her about 'him' coming, but also didn't thought how she would feel. That put Mayura in so much anger. Yasuhara bbegan the anger but now knowing what he had done to her, she was going to bury him in the garden of his house.

She looked at Mai. She was doing a good job, she could hide her emotion that much that even thought being hurt and angry, she would put a smiling face and everything around her seemed okay. It was incredible, she didn't complain for the last thirty minutes althought she was wishing to finish and go home.

A lot of people were looking at the work Mai was doing. It was natural, without doing anything, she attracted people like a bone attrac a dog. And that was the problem. Not only she atracted people, but also problems, a lot of them...

**With the others (Naru, Lin, Madoka, Masako...)**

Like Yasu said, we went to the 'Sunny Park'. Although i don't know exactly why, there's something that he want us to see. After Mai went out of the door eveyone went silent. We all knew that we passed the limit, but we also knew that it was the only form to let those two see each other.

"Everything it's changing" said Ayako before letting a sigh escape her red lips. Everyone looked at her confussed, except Naru, that was looking forwards. "It's true! The monk and i are married, Madoka and Lin too, Masako and Jonh are going to. Oh ,i almost forgot: Yasuhara has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend! Mai is a international model and Naru..." she keeps looking at him and after some seconds say "And Naru is 'Naru' "

"I don't think that changing is something wrong." said Masako holding hands with John.

"I think that someone need to change." said Bou-san looking at Naru. But he still was looking forwards and didn't realized it.

"I think that changes are interesting." said John still holding Masako's hand.

"I think that women changes _are_ interesting." said Yasu with the grin in his face.

"Yasuhara-asn, i think you are forgeting Bou-san." said Masako. These years Mai and Bou-san have teached her how to tease, really strange.

"No, i don't thin so." asnwered Yasu still grining. Bou-san only made a terrorific face.

"I think that someone should say that to his girlfriend." said a happy Madoka.

"I think that someone shouldn't enter in others private life." said a serious Lin looking down, to his wife.

"I think that someone have to say something." said Ayako trying not to lught to the other married couple.

"I think that idiots should mature and shup up." came the angry and bored voice of the young boss.

Ayako, Bou-san and Yasuhara made a face to Naru, while the other laughted and Naru looke back. Everyone froze, he was angry you could see it in that mask that he always wore.

"Leaving trivialities apart." started Masako "Have you hear of Mai new work?" Of the corner of her eye, Masako could see Naru tensing. John saw this and smiled, since Masako became Mai's best friend she had done this type of thing.

"OH, YES!" yelled Ayako. "She is going work with Anthony Sparks!" said really happy.

"NO WAY!" entered Madoka in the conversation. Every girls knew of him, who is he in reallity?

"Who?" asked confused Bou-san and Yasuhara. All the males were thinking the same, althought only two of them asked.

"You don't know who he is?" asked really suprised Ayako.

"Men." said Madoka and Masako together.

"I'm sorry for being a man!" said a little frustated Bou-san. I think that smooke came out by his ears.

"Calm down, calm down. Let them explain." John tryed to calm down him.

"Anthony Sparks; 32 years old, famous for being one of the best photographers and designers in the USA, also in Europe and Australia. He has his own company of models and he rarely works with Asian people. Mai is well know in all the world, so it was a mather of time before she was choosen to work for him." shorted Ayako, althought it still was long.

"Wow..." said suprised John and Yasuhara.

"That's my girl!" exclamed Bou-san. He really didn't think of the consequence. "OW!" said while touching and caresing the hitten spot in his head. "Ayako!"

"I heard that he is a playboy that only plays wiht girls hearts." said Masako. Once again looking at Naru by the corner of her eye. John, once again, saw it and knew what was thinking Masako.

"I didn't knew that..." said Madoka a little disapointed. Lin only looked at her like saying 'you-are-disapointed?'.

"That's a problem! Our Fashion Princess is in danger!" said dramatically Yasuhara. "Love! We have to save her!" said again, taking Bou-san by his arm like a lover would do.

"What the hell are you saying!" said a red Bou-san. "AYAKO! SAVE ME!" yelled looking at Ayako, that had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Don't hit Anthony in the face! He is irreplaceable!" said deadly serious Ayako.

"AYAKO!" yelled Bou-san again. Thinking that by chance, this time she would say something.

"Ayako-san, i don't think that things have changed." said John still smiling with amusment.

"You're right." said Ayako with a warm smile in her face.

"If i'm not wrong, that i'm not, you were the one saying the opposite in the first place." said Masako with her right hand covering her mouth. A try to hide her smile.

"It doesn't mather." said Ayako waving her hand in the air.

"HELP!" screamed Bou-san, trying to escape from Yasu's arms.

_"Things really haven't changed." _was the only thought that came to everybdy else mind.

Naru, in the other hand, was getting really pissed off. This was one of the things that he haven't missed during this time. They couldn't stay silent even under water, he would have to try it, he really wanted to know if it worked. Mental note: Take a case with swimming pool and throw them in. ALL of them.

"It's much to request for you to-" he stoped when he saw something really disgusting.

**MAI's POV:**

_Here we go! _ I say mentally to myself. I was going to start working, this time like a normal girl in a date. The model that i was going to work with was Honda Kazuma. The last time i worked with him was... I think that it was two months ago. He was very funny and easy to work with, there should be more male models like him.

He was tall, i don't know why all the male models that i have worked with have to be that tall. He was almost like Lin-san, and Lin-san is REALLY tall, so think about how tall is Kazuma and you will see. And yes, i call him Kazuma becouse right know he is working in the same model agency like me and see each other a lot of times. I don't mind calling him like that, neither do him so it's okay.

He was, well he IS popular and how couldn't him being so tall having light and natural brown hair and light green eyes! All the girls that see him in the streets go for him like magnets! Well, it happens to me too, but... In reallity to all models.

This time for being in a normal date i was wearing a normal dress that reached to the half of my thigh, the bottom was blue sky with simple rays in curves forming flowers in different colours. The heels weren't to high so it was easy to walk on. They were of a simple white and i really liked them.

For the hair, Yuma put my hair loose with some curls on the ends. The hair that normally was on my sides, now were pulled into a mini bun in the superior part of my head, while my bangs was loose straigh and to a side. I really liked this type of hairstyle. I was very comfortable, when the air was coming my way the hair would move much so that it was perfect.

We are in the Sunny Park and are going to start the photograph session. The main subject: A date. It was perfect, this park in very well know becouse a lot of couples have conffesed here and after years are still together. Not only that, but also it's the prefect place to go to a date, and better being summer.

The photographer, Sato Kazuito, was in a relly good mood, and when a photographer was in a good mood, nothing and believe me when i say that nothing, can change that good mood. Well maybe if started to rain in the middle of a session, but there were faint possibilitys for it to happen, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Mai!"

Kazuma has the same habit as Bou-san. He really like to muffle my hair. And he was going to, thank god that Yuma stoped him.

"NOT THE HAIR!" reached just in time a breasthless Yuma.

Kazuma has also the same habit as Yasu, the one to smile or well said, the one to smirk. Yes, friends, he is smirking right know. He had planed that, you could see it in his devilish eyes, he was searching a challenge and he was about to find it.

"Yo, Yuma-chan." greated Kazuma.

"Why you little..." growled Yuma. And was about to continue but was stoped thanks to the happy photographer.

"Children, if you don't have a good behaver i will have to punish you." he really was speaking like a kindergarden teacher.

"And would be the punishment, sir?" asked innocently Kazuma.

"A holiday to Alaska of no return." answered with a smile in his face. Like i said before, he was in a good mood.

Meanwhile, Kazuma and Yuma were sweating. The two of them could create a sea, but one that nobody would like to enter.

"Sato-san, i think that going to Alasaka is more like present for them." I say, i was about to get my sweet revenge. The other two looked at me like saying 'you-are-with-us-tight?', it was really funny.

"MAI! What the hell are you saying?" asked Kazuma.

"Well boss, you see, i have work to do and... ummn... and I have to go, BYE!" said Yuma before running away. He sometimes was really smart.

"Coward! Don't you dare leave me behind!" shouted Kazuma. All i could do was laught, it was really amusing.

In the air you could hear the answer of Yuma. "I think, you fool!"

"You are right,... I know! We will use 'it'." said the the Sato-san.

'It', something that a lot of models have suffered from the photographer Sato Kazuito. The worst of the curses couldn't be compared to it. It was... a really ridiculus funny disguise. The tipycal one that use the playboy mansion girls? That one in a very big sice, the sice of a man... You know what i'm trying to say, right?

"Mai, please i'm pleadding! Do something!" Kazuma pleaded.

"I'm sorry, honey." i said sweetly. "But i can suppose that you don't remember what you did the last time, right?" A look at him and see that he really is thinking hard to remember.

"Erm... humn... Not...really..." he said defeated.

"You pushed her to a swimming pool in the heat of November, genious" answered Emiko that was passing by with her treasure, the make-up box.

"Revenge is sweet." i tell him, now with his face a little pale of remembering.

"Now children! I will like to start working before the sun goes down! What do you think of it?" said a little too happy Sato-san.

"Perfect, boss!" i answer moving my right hand to my forehand while pulling my body rectum. I saw him laught, i was happy. I look at my companion and i see him sweat drop, i was really, really, really happy.

After the little play we became serious, at last what you can expect when two young people are going on a 'date'. I smiled, frowned and made some faces so that the photos would look reals.

I was having a really good time, this time i was in Kazuma's arms. In reallity he was spinning me around in brindal-style and i had my head buried in his chest. If someone that knew us, something that i know is happening, see us like this he or she could think really bad. Maybe seeing the cameras and everything else, maybe doesn't think that way.

That was what i was thinking, until something hit Kazuma's head and almost made me fall to the ground. I looked worried, like anybody would if he saw something like that. I started to look at Kazuma's head searching for a scrach, something that i did find. Kazuma was blending more or less, next to his left eyebrow.

I started to fell some feelings that came from the people that was watching what have happened. Jelousy, hate, regret and pain. I closed my eyes to locate that person. He, that was a boy, was in the center of a group that i knew so well. I standed up and went to look for him.

While i walked to that person, every one that was in my way made a way for me to pass easily. I found the boy i only needed to see his eyes and hair to know he was. Tall, black hair and blue eyes. Naru threw the thing that hitted Kazuma in the side, i didn't think that he would do it with the hand, so i supposed that he did it with his PK. Something that i would talk with him later.

I reached to him and stood in front of him. "Are you crazy! ?" i yelled at him. He only oppened his eyes in suprisse. I knew what he was thinking, how did i know it was him. "It was very dangerous! He hasn't done anything to you, so why did you do it?"

"I didn't-" he started, but was cut off by me.

"Yes, you did. I didn't see you, but i know you did it." he didn't say anything.

I knew that he wasn't going to say anything so i turned on my feets and went to Kazuma. He was in a bank, i supposed that the assistants put him there. I aslo supposed he would be annoying and sore, most becouse he was a little pale.

I was in front of him, and i asked: "Are you okay?"

He weakly smiled and naswered. "I've been better." he saw my worried face and said "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

It was true, in some ways. It wasn't my fault, but even so i didn't like the feeling that i was having. Regret. I didn't regret any- Maybe, only maybe, that Naru was the one to hit him with something, i don't what. He really was going to regret doing it, he didn't where he was now.

**NARU's POV;**

What i see really made me angry, not only that. It was really disgusting. We where still in the damned park, and the other were still talking and joking. Mostly laughting at Yasuhara's and Takigawa's jokes. I was angry and what i saw only made the things wrost.

Mai was working, i knew that. In the restaurant entered her agent, for what i have hear, and draged Mai to finish the work that in the morning didn't do. I think that it was Yasuhara's idea to lie Mai so that she would come to the eating. I'm grateful for that, not that i would ever say it, but i was happy of seeing her again.

Like i was telling, she was working and what you supposed when someone is working is to have a co-worker. In this case the 'co-worker' was spinning Mai in brindal-style. I didn't liked it. While he was doing it Mai was smiling and lauhgting, something i couldn't do.

My anger took control of me and my PK escaped my control. Without i wanting, i threw him a little stone. It's true, it was little but it hit him next to his eyebrow and what i saw, he was blending. I saw Mai worried by the fact that, that boy was hurt.

I saw her close her eyes for a moment, but at a second later she was looking more or less where i was. She stood and started to walk to where i was, even the people in her way made her a way so that she could pass easier. She stood in front of me and started to talk.

"Are you crazy! ?" she yelled at me. I only oppened my eyes in suprisse. How did she know i was the one doing it. "It was very dangerous! He hasn't done anything to you, so why did you do it?"

"I didn't-" i started, but i was cut off by her.

"Yes, you did. I didn't see you, but i know you did it." i didn't say anything. And what it looked like, she knew that i wasn't planing of saying anything more.

She went to him and asked about how he was. I knew that i wasn't going to find what i was wanting to find, but i wasn't going to be deffeared either way.

"Thanks heaven that we came here, right?" i hear Yasuhara voice asking.

"Oh, just shup up." growed Takigawa, for what i hear.

"What? What did i do?" asked again Yasuhara's voice in a too innocent way. And from the corner of my eye i could see a Yasuhara smiling in a devilish way. Something that with the time i have learned not to be that fond.

**AT LAST! Oh gods, you don't know how many energy i have put in this chapter. I thought i was going to die! But the important thing is... That i have finished the chaptie! Adoro la vida! (I adore the life) **

**Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review! ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting an american

**Hello again!**

**As you know, i haven't written anything since last month, and i'm really sorry about it! (T^T) I simply didn't know what to write and right now i'm in the same situation... *While writing the chaptie*. As I was saying, it has been a while since i wrote the last chapter and i warn you now: I'm not good writing paranormal cases, well... the truth is that i never written one before... So don't be scare if you faint while reading the story. I'm sure Ayako will be pleased to treat you all!**

**Another thing: I want to thank some friends that were reviewing my other story while i wasn't updating this one, and becouse of other things!**

_HandsomeAngel: _**Thanks for letting me see your cute side (JAJAJAJA!) And for reviewing my other story!**

_Aktaiya: _**Thanks for reviewing my storys in every chapter, i really liked the little detail! Also we have to repeat what we did the other day, Aki~!**

_GaarasLoverGirlKat:_** Thanks for checking the mistakes i did while writing when you almost didn't know me! (That were a lot...) **

_Vivian101: _**Thanks for caring of my story! I aslo thank you becouse you tryed to help me!**

_Faithful Sorrows: _**THANKS, THANKS, THANKS! Thanks to you i have the Vocaloid demo! Oh, and also for reading my story!**

**And i hope to read your reviews again:** _TuTsXxX, xShapphirexRosesxFanx_ **and** _MerlynAstraea_.

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

_**Chapter 4**_**:** Meeting an american

**(A/N: When someone appear speaking in another lenguage, **_it will appear like this._**)**

"Smile!" the photographer said trying to take a decent photo of Mai. "Come on! I know you can do better than that!"The photographer yelled in annoyance. It was the third work that Mai wasn't doing well, and Mayu could tell something was wrong.

Since the day Mai had meet her friends and former boss she had been like that, and it wasn't helping her. Mai only needed to smile like she always did before, but since that day all her smiles were fake and the photographers had eyes that could see that.

It didn't matter if you were the best actress in a performance, they would know that you were acting. You could say that they were the best lie detector. They only lacked one thing. They could not read your mind.

If it could happen, and i'll tell you that it could happen, most of the models you see working... You wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

Mayu had desired for a photographer to die many times before while on a photoshoot, not literally, but in the moment of the insult she really hoped it. She not only hoped their death but also with held a whole list of inner insults that she wished to throw at them.

**_Things you need to know before becoming a model:_**

**1)** _Don't even try to insult the photographer, you could die i__n the process of trying._

**2)** _Do as the photographer says, you could end_ _up __in a horrible costume. (Really embarrasing...)_

**3) **_Don't make the photographer __mad__, he could send you to Alaska. Even thought is __beautiful, you don't want to go_ _there__._

If you understand this, don't try to do the opposite. There were more that Mayu remembered, after the 'careful with photographers' came the ones that could land you on the street.. Without work. These ones are the most natural cases that you can find.

**_a)_** _If you go like you don't care, you will be **fired.**_

**_b)_** _If you talk back, you will be** fired.**_

**_c)_** _If you try to flirt with another model in the photograph session, you will be** fired.**_

**_d)_** _If you give puppy eyes to the wrong person, it will unfortunately end in your termination as a model. _

And the most important and never do:

_**e)** If you try to tease the boss when he is in bad mood. You will end up photographed with the most embarrasing costume ever, tortured and finally, **fired. **(Never think about this one!)_

Once again, if you understand this, do the right things and you will have a long, beautiful and full career in modeling. I'm sure that you may be thinking that the photographers can't be like this, you are right, they are much worse.

Mai apologized and tryed to do her job, but everytime she smiled she would remember what happened in the park. She didn't say it aloud, nor tell anyone, but she had been scared. Scared that things ended worse.

Once again, the photographer saw the fake smile and decided to take a rest. "OK! 15 minutes!"

The photographer, Maeda Yato, was know for being one of the best in his work. He really liked his work and took it seriously, because of that, most of the people that worked with him said that he was a cold person.

What they didn't know was that he was cold to the models because he wanted to take their best photos possible. Have you ever heard that the most passioniate feelings were hate and love? Now you know.

Even if he didn't like to be like that, he had to. The models would slack off and he insulted them _(something he really liked)_ to get their attention, or maybe he would be strict, but after finishing the work he would cheer them up.

That's why people always liked that. He only showed the caring part to the models, and something that the others also didn't know was that after apologizing the models he would smile, something he would photograph and use it for his work.

This wasn't the first time that Mai worked with him, and she had to admit that she didn't like the first experience. She knew that she was doing her job wrong, but it couldn't be helped.

Yato also had very good eyes, even thought he was myopic. He could see the feelings that were coursing through a person by looking at their face. He aproached Mai where she sat, with Mayu near her.

"Taniyama Mai." said Yato in a warning voice.

_Here we go._ Mai thought. "Yes?" she asked looking at the floor.

"This isn't the Taniyama Mai that i worked with four months ago." Mai looked up as the photographer spoke to her.

"I don't understand what you mean, Maeda-san. Are you saying, by any chance, that I found Mai's double?" Mayu asked now up.

"I'm saying that the Mai that i worked with four months ago, was self-confident, a natural fighter and the most emotional person i have seen in my life. Right now i'm seeing a girl that doesn't know which way to go. In others words, a lost child." Yato said looking at Mai.

Mai continued to stare at Yato, thinking that she wasn't like he thought she was. She really liked to pose in front of the camera, that's why the photos were that good, because she was smiling from the heart. Right now pain was the only thing that was filling her heart.

Yato saw what he needed and started to talk again. "Come with me." he said to Mai.

Mai stood up ready to go after him and Mayu followed too. It was Mayu's job to protect Mai and go with her everywhere she went, so she _supposedly_ wasn't doing anything bad. Yato knew that Mayu was also going following him so he turned.

"You stay here." He said indicating the chair she had been sitting in a while ago.

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"Because you aren't Mai." he looked at her "You aren't, right?" he asked with fake excitement. Mayu's frown grew bigger. Mai gave a little gigle. Yato motioned Mai to follow him, and so she did without hesitation. "Come this way," he said.

Mai was looking everywhere; the photos that were hanging in the hall way, the photos that were hung on the doors. There were photos everywhere. She was so focused reading the files she had to study for university that when they reached the work place she didn't even look around. You know, just in case she got lost.

"You know who this person is?" Yato asked pulling her out off her thoughs. Mai looked at the photo.

"Sasada Satomi." answered Mai. The girl in the photo was a model, a very well known model.

Yato nodded. "She broke up with her boyfriend that morning." Mai stared at the picture in disbelief. The girl, Satomi, had tears still streaming down her cheeks, but was smiling a true smile. She was beautiful, but in this photo she looked like a godess.

"And the next five?" he asked again. Mai looked at every girl searching for their names in her head.

"Uchida Naomi, Irie Sakuya, Chiba Kyoko, Fukishima Kaede and Hanabusa Suzuna," Mai said, she had a very good memory now. Something you need when you are learning so many different lenguages.

Yato nodded again and gave a little smile. "Very well. It looks like the gremlin taught you well." he said with a smirk. He was speaking of Mayu now. He had once saw Mayu in the morning without coffee.

"Naomi's father died the day of the session. Sakuya heard that her brother had a terminal cancer and that he only had 6 months to live in the middle of the session. Kyoko found out that she couldn't get pregnant the day before. Kaede's parents divorced two days before and were arguing about who was going to be her legal tutor. And Suzuna... Suzuna found out she was diabetic." he was looking serious until he mentioned Suzuna. He let out a faint laugh and continued speaking.

"The first four situations were very serious, but the case of Suzuna... she was always eating biscuit, chocolate and things with sugar. When the doctor told her that she probably wouldn't be able to eat more sweets, she threw a tantrum that only her sister could stop." It looked like he remembered the incident well because he was shaking with laughter.

"No one in the office worked that day," He said calmly now. Mai was looking at the photos while listening to Yato speak. Most of the photos where in sepia and the models where crying or sad, but even so they were beautiful like that.

"Are you serious?" Mai asked. She really couldn't take him serious, not when he was laughting while remembering those things.

"Of course." he said still with the little smile.

"Then why are you showing me this?" she asked still depresed.

"Because i want you to know that everyone has bad days," He answered.

"I know that." Mai said still looking at the photos.

"Then, why do you try to hide it?" he asked her. He saw Mai tense up and knew that he had hit the nail right on the head. Mai didn't know how to answer and he knew it, so he looked at the time and saw that they had work to return to.

"It will be better to return," Yato said coolly. They Returned as he had said. When they reached the room where they were taking the photos Mayu appeared from nowhere and made Mai jump a little in fright.

"What did he want?" Mayu asked in an almost motherly tone. It was like Mai had three mothers now.

"Nothing." Mai answered her with a smile to prove it, but even so Mayu didn't trust Mai and Mai saw that.

"Really. It was nothing important," Mai tried to reassure Mayu. Mayu looked at Mai a few moments longer then sighed and shrugged a bit.

"Go. You have work to do," Mayu said. This time Yato decided to change the theme a little bit to fit the mood that Mai was having. It actually helped, it really did. After changing the theme that at first was happiness to a bad day instead things were much easier for Mai.

_"My friend..."_

Mai looked back, thinking that she had just heard something. When she looked back, she saw that nobody was talking to her, so she shrugged it off, but the feeling of someone watching her was still there. She went to work still worried about it, something was happening but she wasn't sure what exactly.

**In the 'Space Roll':**

A normal restaurant, 4 loud people, and 3 silent people all meant one thing; a war.

The 'Space Roll' resteraunt was being invaded, invaded by some inhuman forces. One of them had red hair, another one had glasses, the other pink hair and the last one brown-blonde hair. The ones in the inteligence force were a chinesse man, a blond boy and a japanesse doll of 20 years.

Ayako, Yasu, Madoka and Bou-san were arguing what went wrong the other day in the cafe and the park. For their well-being, Lin, John and Masako tried to stay quiet only listening and not speaking.

"We did something wrong! And don't give me the 'don't-tell-me' look!" Ayako said looking at Bou-san.

"We know we did something wrong! That's why we are here!" Bou-san replied.

"But the important thing is to find out what we did wrong," Madoka said. "So stop arguing like an old couple and act like the love birds you are!" Madoka yelled.

"What love birds? !" Bou-san and Ayako asked at the same time. Yasu took the initiative to stop all the arguing so he started tp applaued scaring the rest of the restaurant, including the ones he was trying get to be quiet.

Yasu was smiling from ear to ear while talking. "Now that we have shut up, what can we do to help them?" Yasu asked now in a little bit more serious way.

The others stayed silent for some time until Ayako spoke. "Didn't you have a plan B?" she asked.

Bou-san and Yasu shook their heads a bit. "It was when we went to the park." Yasu said.

"You are telling us that going to the park was part of the plan?" Ayako asked confused.

"That's right!" Yasu and Bou-san said together.

"And you knew also? !" Madoka yelled pointing accusingly at Bou-san.

Bou-san gave a nervous laugh and confessed. "Hehe... You see... I saw that he was calling, and i was casually there," Bou-san said nervously.

"You knew!" Ayako accused. Bou-san knew he was going to regret it.

"Yes! I was there! But it isn't going to help us now!" Bou-san confessed.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Madoka asked.

"I said that i don't... WAIT!" Bou-san yelled. He had an odd facial expression showing he was thinking hard and an imaginative lightbulb appeared over his head.

"I know!" he yelled and started to explain the plan that just came to mind.

Meanwhile a confused John, an amused Masako, and a growling Lin were watching the scene in front of them. After hearing the idea that poped in Bou-san head they didn't say anything, thinking about their well-being, but it was clear that the others were crazy. Of course they didn't say that because of the consequences.

**With Naru:**

_Where the hell are Madoka and Lin?_ Naru thought while in the office, alone, with a lot of work (not really) and without help.

**With Mai and Mayu again:**

"Don't worry, Mai. You did a good job," Mayu said while driving to where Anthony Spark was. Actually they were on their way to his modeling agency. Mai looked at Mayu and started to talk.

"You are my agent, what else are you supposed to say?" Mai asked.

"But i really think you did great!" Mayu said with a child voice. Mai continued to look at her.

"Sure, sure..." Mai said still looking at Mayu.

"I really appreciate your trust in me." Mayu said sarcasticly while looking at Mai.

"But have you thought about what your going to tell the great Anthony Spark?" Mayu said looking straight as she was driving.

Mai let out a nervous laugh.

"I kind of forgot." Mai said softly. Mayu was serious for a few moments, then she started to laugh until she had to stop the car. Mai looked a bit embarrased as she blushed a little.

"What?" Mai asked a little confused.

When Mayu stoped laughing, enough to answer she looked to Mai.

"You are going to be interviewed by a famous photographer and designer, that almost never works with Asian people and you say that you forgot!" Mayu said.

"I have more important things to think of!" Mai tried to defend herself, still a little red.

"Like?" Mayu asked now as she started driving again to their destination. It was a fun hobby to tease Mai once in a while.

"Like... What i'm going to eat tomorrow?" Mai said. That answer sent Mayu into another fit of laughter.

"Oh come on! I'm serious!" Mai said while pouting.

"Sure, a matter of life or death." Mayu said looking straight. Mai was still pouting and was about to talk back. Mayu saw this and took the chance to say something more.

"We have already arrived," Mayu said. Mai was still pouting when she looked outside. But after seeing the big biulding of the A.S (Anthony Sparks) model agency.

Mai stopped pouting and instead was impressed by the building. She was looking at the building and could only see the outside surface now, she couldn't imagine what awaited her inside. Mai saw that Mayu was already going to the door and after a light and elegant run she was by Mayu's side.

After entering the building, a woman appeared in front of them. She was young in her mid 20's and had short black hair. Her eyes were green and she was smiling. _'Part of the job,'_ Mai thought. She was wearing a uniform, a dark blue skirt and a light blue jacket. When she started to talk the smile didn't go away.

"I suppose that you are Taniyama-san." she said looking at Mai.

"And you are her agent, Takamura-san." the young woman said now looking at Mayu. She bowed and Mai and Mayu did the same.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Taniyama-san. I'm Kawasaki Yume, please call me Yume. And now, if you don't mind, come with me," the young woman said introducing herself.

She wasn't only pretty, she was very polite. Mai smiled while Yume-san guided them to were Anthony Sparks supposedly was. They had to go up in the elevator to the last floor and went to the farthest office, there was Anthony Sparks sitting in his chair while drawing something.

"Designs," Mayu told Mai.

"President, Taniyama Mai and her agent are here." said Yume-san politely informing her boss.

Anthony Sparks turned his chair around so that he was facing the girls. He had blond messy hair, it looked like he just woke up. He had strange violet eyes. They were strange but pretty and full of mystery. He definitelly wasn't japanese. And that could be one reason why he became so famous.

_"Good. Come __in, please have a seat," _He said while Mai stared at him. _'We are in Japan, and he is speaking in english?' _Mai thought to herself.

_"So, you are Taniyama Mai"_ Anthony said while looking her over complety like he was undressing her with his thoughts alone. Mai smiled and nodded.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sparks-san." _Mai answered in fluent english. He was serious until now when he smiled.

_"__It_ _looks like this time we will be speaking in english." _Sparks said while laughing. Mai continued to smile, she didn't know what he meant by that but seeing him laugh made her happy.

"Sparks-san, if you don't mind, please start the interview. Taniyama-san has a tight schedule, and we have more things that need to be done." Mayu said cutting his laugh short. He stared at her and spoke in english.

_"I have all the time in the world, so we will use it. And speak in english, please," _Spark said coolly.

"We are in Japan, and i'm japanese. So i will speak in japanese." While these two argued, Mai was sitting in her chair. _'Why does this have to happen this to me?' S_he thought a little frustrated.

_"It's true. We are in Japan, but i'm american. So i will __speak_ _in english." _He was definately teasing Mayu. Mai was going to say something to Mayu, but it wasn't necesary anymore.

_"Please, continue."_ Mayu said with an obviusly fake smile gracing her lips. Anthony aslo smiled, and Mai sweat droped while looking at Mayu.

_"Mai, i have some questions that i need you to answer sincerely." _Sparks said looking at Mai and she nodded. So he continued.

_"Do you drink alcoholic drinks?" _Sparks asked.

_"No," _Mai replied.

_"Do you take drugs?" _He continued the questions.

_"No." _Mai answered again.

_"Do you have a boyfriend right now?"_Sparks questioned.

_"No." _Mai was starting to get angry. Was this really an interview?

_"Do you have a secret son?" _Sparks asked.

_"NO!" _Mai was paler than usual and Mayu was having a really hard time trying not to laugh.

_"Ok. There are no more __questions.__"_ said Anthony looking at Mai, she was still pale only thinking about it.

_"Were you serious with the __questions__?"_ Mai asked in a low voice.

_"Of course not."_ Mai's head almost made contant with the desk in frustration. It was stoped by her hands. She sometimes did it without thinking and ended up hurting, so she took the habit to put her hands out in front of her as cusioning.

_"Now the serious questions. How many years have you been working as a model?" _Sparks asked. Mai looked at him to make sure that he was being serious.

_"Three years." _She answered.

_"How many times have you gone out of the country?" _Sparks asked as though reading each question off a list.

_"32 times." _Mai answered calmly.

_"How many lenguages do you know?" _Sparks continues the assult of questions.

_"11" _Mai replied confidently. Sparks looked suprised by her answer, he looked up from the paper he was writing on.

_"Do you endure the pain?"_ Sparks asked. Now it was her time to be suprised.

_"Yes..."_ how wouldn't she endure the pain after working for a narcissist ghost hunter and had been on countless cases where the ghosts always targeted her.

_"Ok, that's enought." _Sparks smiled and Mai knew right away that many girls would have colapsed if they were in this room. This man was the classic Playboy!

_"Congratulations, you will be the main_ _focal point, the lead model_ _in the summer catwalk show that my company is arranging."_ Mai stared at him with her mouth gaping open from shock.

_"Wait. Wait a minute... I'm __the lead model__? I thought that i was going to be __a backing model.__"_ Mai said looking at Mayu. She was the one that didn't tell Mai what she would be doing. Mayu looked away

"I forgot to tell you. I think," Mayu said.

"What a coincidence," Mai said displeased as she gave Mayu a look of irritation.

_"I may be american, but i understand japanese perfectly." __A_nthony said as he rested his chin in his hands and was smiling or was he smirking. Mai and Mayu faced him with strange looks on their faces that made him smile brightly.

Seeing that the girls wouldn't continue speak or start speaking, Anthony took the chance to speak himself.

_"Well, well, well. We will see you again, Mai-chan!" _Sparks said with a smile.

Mai stared at him for a while until Mayu made her stand up. Just what is she going to overcome.

* * *

_**I did it! I don't know what you think about Anthony Sparks, but ReViEw telling me what do you think about him! Maybe i can make one or two changes...**_

_**Just Read and Review! ^.^**_


	6. Chapter 5: We have a problem

_**Chapter 5**_**:** We have a problem

**Mai's dream:**

_Two little girls where playing in a park, where other children were playing too. The two of them were 6, and were best friends. One of them had black hair and yellow eyes while the other one had brown hair and baby blue eyes. One of them was walking in the park while searching for her friend._

_"Ami-chan, where are you?" called the black haired girl while crying._

_"Kana-chan!" yelled Ami running to her friend. _

_"Where were you?" asked Ami to her friend._

_"I-i was pl-playing with a-a dog... and-and when i l-looked for you, yo-you weren't around... I-i was scared..." Kana answered still sobbing in her friend arms._

_"You aren't alone, and you were to one that got lost, Kana-chan." resured Ami._

_"B-but..." Kana stuttered._

_"It's okay." Ami laughed "Let's go home!" she said while holding her hand and taking her to the opposite way._

_The little girls disapeared and two girls that were about 16 years old appeared. They were the same girls as before, but grown up. Ami had her long brown hair in a pony-tail, and Kana had her short black hair loose. The two of them were wearing the same uniforms, so they were in the same high school._

_"Ami! We are going to be late, again!" yelled Kana from outside the class._

_"Kana, you worry too much!" said Ami while walking to the door._

_"And you don't! So i do it for the two of us!" answered Kana._

_"You are too smart for you own." said Ami while giving a look at her friend. "You should enjoy the moment!"_

_"I can't enjoy a moment knowing that we are late for our next class!" replied Kana. Ami groaned, Kana took Ami's hand and started to run with her to their next class._

_The students disapeared again, and two girls in their 20s appeared. The two of them were smiling while people took photos. They were hugging, making faces, laughing... _

_"Kana-chan, Ami-chan, you two are the best models in Japan!" a photographer said._

_"Yes, I'm." Ami said joking around._

_"Kana! You are forgeting me, stupid!" Kana said while __hitting__ Ami in the arm._

_"It's not my fault that you are smarter!" Ami said while protecting herself from Kana's punches._

_"It doesn't have anything to do with what we are talking about!" a manager said._

_"It doesn't?" Ami asked obviously faking the question._

_"Stupid..." Kana mumbled loud enought Ami to hear._

_"KANA!" Ami yelled while Kana ranaway._

_The smiling girls disapeared, and a girl with a red dress appeared. Ami had a knife in her right hand while she was shivering. She had tears in her face that were still falling. In front of her was a body she knew too well. Her friend was on the floor, blood around her cold body. Ami fell to the floor, hitting her knees in the process and crying harder._

_"Why..." she asked herself "My friend..."_

Mai woke up screaming, something she stoped doing after Naru went to London. Ever since he came back, Gene showed her images and moments of people dieing. She was crying and she was alone. That was what she didn't like about the dreams, after having them she would be alone and no one could comfort her.

She was breathing hard, and she didn't even try to dry her tears. She stayed in her bed for some minutes, until she moved to look at her clock. 7:45. Mayu would call around 8, so she had time to prepare and do the things she needed to do. Like taking a shower. Without thinking very much, she stood up from the bed and went to her great bathroom.

After a shower of 10 minutes, Mai came out with a towel around herself. She went to her bedroom to put something on her. She went to her wardrobe and her mobile phone started to ring, like Mai thought, it was Mayu. Before Mayu could talk Mai said her greetings.

"I'm already up." Mai said.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't the cleaner of the house?" Mayu asked teasely.

"Yeah. I think i'm sure." Mai answered.

"Okay, then wait for me. I will be there around 9:15." Mayu said with, what Mai knew, a smile on her face.

"I think that it's imposible for me to go somewhere without a bodyguard." Mai said joking.

"I almost forgot. Bring sport clothes." Mayu said.

"Why?" Mai asked really confused.

"If you don't remember, your next work is to do a catwalk. You will have to practice with the profesionals _Anthony-chan _have hired." Mayu really dislike Anthony.

"I didn't forgot!" Mai said irritated. "You were the one not telling me anything!"

"That's why i'm saying it now, bye~" Mayu said and cut the conection. Mai stood where she was, still with the towel around her and looking at the phone. She let out a sigh and left the mobile in the bed.

"Why does it happen to me...?" Mai asked to herself.

**In the SPR:**

The office was in total silence, if you didn't count a boy singing 'It's raining men'. Yes, you aren't deaf. Yasuhara was singing it, with a voice that no one in their right mind would like to hear. If Naru and Lin could hear, that means that they are lucky. VERY lucky. Imagine the pain that Naru and Lin were feeling, Naru was hearing earplugs and he could still hear Yasuhara.

Naru though that Yasuhara wouldn't stop singing until he stopped. Wait a minute! He stopped!... Why? Naru wasn't sure about trusting Yasuhara and for his and Lin well-being he came out his office to see what was happening.

"Hey, Boss! I was about to call you. We have a client." Yasuhara greeted. Naru raised an eyebrow and saw that next to Yasu was a woman.

"Umm... Hello... I'm Kawasaki Yume and I work for A.S model agency." The woman greeted. "Are you the head of SPR?" Yume asked.

Naru sighed, nodded and went to sit in the sofa. "I'm Shibuya Kazuya. Yasuhara, go and call Lin." Yasu stood up and went to Lin's office. After Lin came with the laptop in his hands, Naru started to ask. "What problem do you have?" Naru asked cooly.

"Like i said, i work for a model agency. There are plenty of photographers, but wherever our president come to Japan to work with an Asian model _things_ happen and the models end up hurt." Yume explained.

"And haven't you though that maybe is someone playing a joke?" Naru asked.

"It can't be. Wherever a model appears in front of our president, things start to fly at her. We've tryed to put the photographer and model alone in a room, and even so, things are thrown. And before you ask, No. The photographer isn't the one doing these... things. Also, sometimes things appear written on the walls. They are written in another language, and only a few people can understand it." Yume said. Naru looked like he was thinking really hard.

"Prepare 2 rooms for our co-workers and one for our base. We will be there tomorrow at 9:30." Naru said. Yume smiled brightly, stood up and thanked Naru.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yume said, and went to the door like the happiest person in the world.

"Yasuhara, call the others and tell them we have a case." Naru said after sighing.

"Ok, boss!" Yasu said while going to the telephone. But he remembered someone and though that it would be a good idea. "Boss." He waited for Naru to answer, and after hearing it continued. "Do i call Mai?"

Naru tensed but answered "No." Yasu's smirk went away and went to call the others. While typing the numbers to Bou-san and Ayako's house, he was cursing at Naru under his breath.

"Damn you, narcissist..." Yasu said without knowing that Bou-san had heard it.

"Lover boy, I hope you aren't talking about me..." Yasu heard Bou-san voice and jumped a little bit.

"Oh, no! How could I, love?" Yasu answered.

"You really need to stop that." Bou-san told Yasu.

"But it's funny~!" Yasu said with a childrish tone.

"You wanted something?" Bou-san though that the best thing was to change the topic.

"Oh, yes! We have a new case." Yasu answered.

"Really? ! It's about time!" Bou-san said. Bou-san said his 'bye's' and put down the telephone, as did Yasu.

Yasu was happy, after all, they had a case! After some weeks of being bored to no end, they had a case. Now he really knew how Mai felt when they weren't working. It was a suprise that she didn't commit suicide, he was lucky for having university homework. Yasu shaked his head and started to call John's house, he was sure that John was with Masako, or Masako with John. Either way, they were together, for sure.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know. SHORT.**_

_**I though that it would be better to leave it like this, so that the next chapter started from the SPR already in the building! **_

_**So just Read and Review! ^.^**_


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise!

Warning, warning! In the last chapter, appeared some hours... well, I had to change it. So if you read this chapter and you are confused, read the other chapter again!

**A/N FOR EVERYONE THAT READ THIS STORY: **_I just have something that I want everyone to read.  
If you like my story, be very good and review. If you don't like, then DON'T. I mean, you read it and saw grammatical mistakes, if you are going to complain about them, then DON'T REVIEW. I have had enough knowing that I'm making mistakes._

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 6: **_Surprise!_

_English talking. _

7:55 in the morning and in the A.S model agency was nothing else, but excitement. They were about to work with the most famous model of their country, while their boss was doing the photos. They simply couldn't lose the chance to see it with their eyes. And so, they have been working since 7 to have everything ready for the photograph session and everything else.

At 8:30, the waited model reached. In other words, Mai reached and when Mai looked around the building, first was stuned, then shook her head and followed Mayu and Yume that were already in the elevator waiting for her. The thing that stuned Mai was that everyone in the building was working, going up and down and right to left. They were moving a little bit too much.

When Mai was already in the elevator, other 5 people entered in the last minute. If the workers in this building had to work like this everyday, they should be forgetting about her. She liked her work, and wouldn't complain if she had to work in a office. BUT, if working in a office, meant to be going up and down and right to left, they really should be forgetting her.

"Kawasaki-san, is today a special day?" Mai asked. Yume smiled and nodded towards Mai.

"Please call me Yume and yes, it's." Yume answered and Mai stared at her like waiting for an explanation.

"Mai." Mai looked at Mayu. "Behave yourself" Mayu told her with a smile in her face.

"I'm sorry." Mai said looking at Mayu.

"Please, don't worry." Yume answered still smiling. "I will explain it. It's been almost 5 years since we worked with an Asian model." Mai looked confused. _What? _Mai though.

"Wait, wait. You don't work with Asian models when you have your model agency in Japan?" asked a more confused Mai, if it was possible.

"I really explained it bad." Yume said while looking at Mayu. "Our president, Sparks-san, was a photographer and a very good one. He won lots of competitions in the USA when he was young and after some years he came to Japan. He was 24 when he tried to do a catwalk, here, in Japan. He wanted to use Asian models, and after an accident, he had to stop the project. Some months later, he tried again to work with Asian models and the true problems started to happen. It have been 5 years since the president worked with an Asian model and everybody is waiting for it." the elevator door opened and the three girls followed Yume. Mayu looked back and smiled at Mai. "Also because we were waiting to work with you." Mai blushed at the confession.

They reached to a big room where a lot of cameras were at easy sight. A lot of people were moving from a room to another, moving boxes and other things. But what caught Mai eyes, was that most of the people there weren't Japanese. Mai started to look around, searching for Anthony. But before she could find him, he found her.

_"Right here, Mai"_ Anthony spoke in his perfect English _"first you will go with the stylist and then with the make-up artist, are you okay with it?"_ he asked, Mai smiled and nodded.

_"For whatever you want, boss."_ Mai answered also in English, she saw him smirk and she thought of Yasuhara. Anthony was about to say something, but two big hands covered his mouth.

_"You really don't want to."_ the exchanger said looking at Mai, the man that just stopped Anthony from speaking, was as tall as Anthony. He had blond hair, but from far it looked silver. His eyes were of a turquoise tone and he was young, maybe 26 years.

_"And who might you be?"_ Mai asked and the man smiled.

_"Oh sorry, I'm Kyle Jones, the stylist, so you are going to come with me." _He let go of Anthony's mouth and Anthony growled towards Kyle.

"_Next time try not to suffocate me..."_ said an angry Anthony while looking at Kyle, who just smirked in a devilish way.

"_Are you giving me the chance to do it again?"_ Anthony sent knifes toward Kyle using his eyes. Mai just stood there, watching the view of two men arguing like little children while smiling.

"_You better start working."_ Anthony answered.

"_Of course, boss." _Kyle gave him his last stare and then stared at Mai. "_You heard, so let's go!" _Kyle took Mai hand and guided her to the changing room.

They passed through a lot of workers until they reached the waited room. Mai started to look around the room and the only thought that came to her mind was: beautiful. Looking at the right, there was a little room to change and looking to the left, there was a big mirror where more than seven people could see themselves. The room was made for model to try the design, you could see it. But what impressed Mai, was that there were 5 display stand full of clothes.

Kyle's cough made Mai react when she was in the room and told her: _"You will have to try a lot of them, so be ready."_ Mai was looking at the clothes, but after listening to what Kyle said, she jumed lightly and looked at Kyle.

_"You are telling me... that i will have to try, all THESE clothes? Everything?" _she asked nervous, but excited.

_"Please, don't start screaming!" _Kyle pleaded in a very dramatic way, Mai started to laugh at his reaction. Kyle heard her laugh and looked at her, she was smiling so happily.

"I understand now why they choose you..." Kyle said in japanese. Mai stopped laughing and looked at him like she didn't believe what she just heard "y-you just... spoke in japanese?" Mai asked.

"Everyone in the building speak japanese" Kyle answered like it was the most normale thing in the world and Mai was about to colapse.

"Why didn't somebody warn me~?" Mai asked herself.

"Why warn you? Anthony said that you could speak in 11 languages, so it doesn't matter, right?" Kyle said, Mai was shaking, not angry just embarrassed.

"He told you?" Mai asked in a low voice.

"Not only me." Kyle said while smiling and Mai left her mouth open.

"Who know it?" a blushed Mai asked.

"Everyone that is taking part in this project." Kyle answered while smirking. Mai just blushed more, if it was possible. "And now, choose something to start with!" Mai gave him a look, that if glares could murder, he would have suffered very much.

"Idiota..." Mai mumbled in another language, Kyle looked at her while thinking: _I have to find the translation of it..._

_"So, which cloth do you choose?" _Kyle asked speaking in English again.

Mai started to look around the clothes. There was just too many clothes to only choose one. Orange, yellow, red, violet, blue, black, green... just too many colours. She left the display stand she was looking at, and went to the one next to it. There it was, the dress she was going to use for the first photograph session.

**With the SPR:**

"Does anyone know what is the case about?" Ayako asked while putting some make-up on in the car.

"Not really." Bou-san answered, he was driving and everyone was in his car.

"And you, Yasuhara? You were there." Ayako asked again, Yasuhara smiled from the back of the car and answered.

"We are going to a model agency. It's looks like wherever the boss want to work with an asian model, she/he end up hurt, things start to fly and blah blah blah. I don't really know why our Naru accepted such a case..." Yasuhara said while making the face of thinking hard.

"Things flying? I hope that nobody end up hurt." John commented.

"Nobody or somebody?" Bou-san asked teasingly. He looked at the mirror to see John blush and Masako smile.

"We are going to a model agency?" Ayako asked while smiling excited.

"It took you time." Yasuhara said with a smirk in his face, Ayako blushed and glared at him. The car stopped and Masako wondered why.

"Bou-san, why did you stop?" Masako asked.

"Because we have already reached our destination" Bou-san answered.

All the SPR team came out the car and stopped in front of the SPR van. Naru was the first one in coming out of the van, and then Madoka and Lin. He stood next to the van with a black note book (How strange...), looking at the building in front of him. When the others reached to where he was, Naru turned his head to look at his team. After three years they were going to solve a case (how can he be that sure?).

"Hey, Naru-bou!" Bou-san greeted smiling.

"We have a case, at last." Ayako said.

"But it's a shame that we aren't complete." Yasuhara said. Masako, Ayako and Bou-san hit him. In the arm, the back and the head. "OW!" Yasuhara said while touching some part that were starting to get red.

"Are you planing in staying there all day?" came the voice of Naru that was already going to the door.

The others stared at each other, shrugged their shoulders and went after him. There wasn't a very big distance between the entrance and the van, but the others had to quickened their movements because Naru was going fast enough. That's what you want to hear, the truth is that everyone went to their own (paso). When Naru reached the front door and looked back, only though: _Why did I hire them, if they aren't going to work?_

Some minutes later, the other reached and stood next to their boss, that was talking with a woman in her 25 or so. She had black hair and a pair of eyes that were very beautiful. Yasuhara already knew her, after all, she had been in the office before. Exactly, yesterday.

"Hello, everyone." the woman greeted with a smile in her face. "You all must be part of the SPR team, am I right?" she asked, the others smiled at her and nodded.

"This is Kawasaki Yume, she is the client that came yesterday." Yasuhara explained to the rest of the team.

"It's nice to meet you all." Yume said before bowing politely. The other also bowed and presented them selves.

"I'm Takigawa Housho, an ex-monk." Bou-san greeted "I'm Takigawa Ayako, an ex-miko." Ayako greeted.

"I'm Hara Masako, a medium. It's a pleasure to meet you." Masako greeted with her left hand covering her mouth.

"I'm John Brown, a priest. Pleased to meet you."

"And I suppose you already now Yasuhara Osamu and Lin Koujo." Naru said.

"Yes, that's right. Please, come with me." Yume said with a smile in her face.

Yume guided the team around the building, telling them which places they could enter and which couldn't. Yume stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at the team.

"You prefer to go the base first, or go see the president?" Yume asked.

"If the president can see us, then first the president." Naru answered.

"Well..." Yume started with a hand in her check. "He is right now with the model, but I'm sure that he can see you all." Yume answered with a smile in her face again.

"He is working with the model?" Masako asked. "The model won't be attacked?" Yume continued smiling.

"We assigned her two bodyguards, just in case." she assured them.

"Not to worry you, Kawasaki-san... But I think that ghosts don't mind if there are bodyguards on a room, you know, to attack people." Bou-san said rubbing the back of his neck. Yume looked like she was thinking very hard.

"You are right." she said. The other fell to the floor anime style (If it was possible...). "Anyway, now you're here you will protect her." Yume said smiling again. The others sweat-dropped.

**Naru's POV:**

Kawasaki-san was leading us the way to reach the president of the model agency we were on. At first I didn't like the case very much, but the more I though of it the more I wanted to solve it. It was a mystery but I like mysteries, so it will be a new experience. I never saw a ghost only aiming a person, I mean, ghost normally aim something, but never saw one so concentrated on someone.

In the way to the room 25 in the 13 floor, where the supposed photograph session was being made, Kawasaki-san also showed us our base. It's big, like the rest of the building. There were two desk, one really big and another one smaller. In the big one we will put the TVs and in the small one, only because it was surrounded by couches, we will use as the waiting and interview room. (Yeah, sure...)

Right now we were in the halls, searching for the 25 room, at last Lin and I are. The other monkeys are looking around like stupids while having their mouths open. Except John, I have to say that he is the most responsible of all of them. I looked back and see John and Hara-san holding hands... Forget what I said some lines before.

Room 21, room 22, room 23 and I could hear some music. They used music while doing a photograph session? It's not that I know everything in the world, almost, but I know that they usually don't use music while working. I look around the office and see that most of the people here don't mind it, rather the opposite, they are moving folling the rhythm. If it wasn't for the music I would have said that this building workers were very professional.

I look at door and see that it crowded, people trying to enter and exit. Kawasaki-san is going that direction, but I don't think that we are going to enter just that room. We continue to walk while the monkeys behind are still talking. We stop in front of the crowded people and I curse myself for thinking too much. Kawasaki-san is front of us and somehow make us a way.

"Let us pass!" Kawasaki-san screamed a little, and seeing that the others didn't move she threatened them "the last one to get to work will be fired~!" in five seconds there's no one in front of the door.

"Yume-san... you can do that?" I hear the monk asking.

"Of course." Kawasaki-san answered smiling.

"The crowd that was here just a second ago... was here to see the model?" Matsuzaki-sa- No. Mrs. Takigawa-san asked.

"It's the first time she have come here to work, so everyone was waiting for it. Also, she is very cute in the cloths that the president have made." Kawasaki-san continued smiling. "Come in, please." she entered the room and the rest of us did the same.

I have to admit that this is my first time being in... this type of room. I'm used to be surrounded of cameras and all. But this is too much. The music is louder than before, well, we are in the room so it's logical. There are a lot of people going to one side to another, and there are a lot of fake lights. I entered and I had to blink until i got used to the light.

Once I got used to the light I started to look around, trying to find something strange or out of place. Only one thing caught my eyes. A woman. Better said her back. She was giving the back.

She has brown golden curly hair, that was spread around her back making it look like a cape. Her hands and arms were at her sides, and she was wearing heels. She was wearing a bright dress, full of pink, red, orange and yellow. Someone started to count: 3, 2, 1! She spined around and the first thing I saw was her smile. A bright one that blinded more than the fake lights. She had make-up, you could see it. The black eye line, lipstick, blusher...  
I never liked it in a woman before, until now. I don't know her, but I still can't stop looking at her. I don't know how long I stood there watching, but I only seemed to come out of trance when I heard someone call a name.

_"That's right! Mai, move your body to the right!"_ I heard someone speak in English, but I still understood what he said.

I stared at the brown eyes of the woman in front of us, like I said, she has make-up in the face, but even so she doesn't appear to be Mai.

**With everyone else:**

The SPR team entered the room number 25 to find a lot of people looking at what was inside. They didn't know why, and they didn't really understand the reason that Yume gave them. Only after entering and looking with their own eyes they could believe it.

The model that was being photographed was the well know Mai. All of them knew that she was a model, but no one of them knew her full agenda so no one could have know that she would be working there. With the years she only grew better, she was prettier, she was taller, she was more famous and she was more professional. In all the magazines that she appeared, they were sold in a pair of hours and everyone that saw her in them dreamed to be like her.

She was wearing a bright dress, with colours full of life, like her aura and personality. It was like the dress was the life image of the sun set. She moved with delikat movements that only she owned and no one else had. Mayu saw them when all the team entered, and smiled. Yume was smiling all way, so there were no changes.

"President, the SPR team have reached." Yume said to her boss, a blond man with violet eyes. Ayako, Masako and Madoka started to scream when they saw him.

"NO WAY! HE IS ANTHONY SPARKS!" Ayako yelled while running to where he was. His face showed fear, shock and amusement. Mostly fear, seeing that a woman was running to him, Madoka came seconds later.

"PLEASE, WILL YOU GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH?" Madoka said yelling.

"Will you, please, give me also an autograph?" Masako also reached to where he was and smiled while blushing.

Bou-san, Lin and John stood where they were with their mouths forming an 'o'. Naru was too busy looking at Mai to see the show that the women were making. And Yume,... Yume was still smiling, don't ask how, I don't know either. The thing is that Anthony was doing his best was not to call security, because like his secretary said, they were the team that they hired.

_"Can I... Can I ask who are you, little angels?"_ Anthony asked in his English that could melt any woman. Ayako, Madoka and Masako sighed dreamily. Masako knew English, so she understood what he said. Madoka also knew Engish, so she did too, and Ayako didn't know a thing of English, but she hear _'angel'_ and it was enough to make her go -pointing to the women that were around Anthony- like that.

"I'm Lin Madoka, it's a pleasure to meet you." Madoka greeted with a smile that Lin didn't really like, neither his shiki's.

"I'm Takigawa Ayako, but please call me Aya-chan. And it's also a pleasure to meet you." Ayako greeted and Bou-san was already making his plans to kill 'it' -talking about Anthony- if he dared to call her that way. He was the only one that could call her like that!

"I'm Hara Masako, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I hope that we will be of any help." Masako said while smiling. John, meanwhile, was smiling, but the things that were crossing by his head would definitely make him lose his job as priest if he still was one.

_"It's a shame that I'm not Charlie, I would love to be have three angels like you." _Anthony said with his charming smile.

The three women went 'aww' and the men growled. Naru would have chuckled at Mai's reaction if he wasn't that hypnotized. Mai was seeing all this show in first row, and all she could do was to make a disgusted face. Also when she saw and heard the women reaction, she slammed her hand in the her forehead and growled like the other men.

After giving the autograph that Ayako, Masako and Madoka wanted, Anthony went to greet the rest of the SPR team. But he couldn't stop the laugh that escape his lips while hearing the conversation that Mai just started with Mayu.

"MAYU~!" Mai called in a too sweet way, it was clearly fake.

"Yes?" Mayu asked like nothing special happened.

"Why didn't somebody warn me?" Mai asked with with a tone that said 'I know why but, I want you to tell me'.

"Because I told them not to tell you." Mayu said smiling in a devilish way.

"Can I ask why?" Mai asked now a little angry, but she was still smiling.

"Because I though that, that way it would be a suprise. I did something wrong?" Mayu asked with her puppy eyes that did nothing to Mai.

"Something like that, but don't be surprised if something happens." Mai said with a black aura around her.

Anthony was already in front of the men and was about to shake hands with Bou-san.

"I'm Takigawa Houshou, _pleased_ to meet you." Bou-san said, smiling a fake smile while shaking or breaking Anthony's hand. Something about that tone and the name gave Anthony something clear: don't play with Ayako.

"I'm Lin Koujo." Lin said, he didn't even say the 'pleased to meet you', because he wasn't. He also shook hands with Anthony a little bit too hard, and once again Anthony understood it. Don't play with Madoka.

"I'm John Brown, please treat us well." John greeted. Anthony was happy that he didn't shake his hand too hard, he didn't even feel it, but it still hurt. Anthony's hand didn't deal with John's hatred, instead his ear did. "You better not try something." John whispered so that Anthony was the only one to hear it.

Anthony was starting to understand that the women in the team weren't available. Not that he wanted, but he could feel warned. He went to Yasuhara, that still haven't been presented and shook hands with him.

"I'm Yasuhara Osamu, _pleased_ to meet you." Yasuhara said with a smirk in his face and the way that he said pleased didn't like him a bit, but Anthony continued smiling.

Anthony sweat-dropped and went to face the last man in the team: the boss. He didn't even look at him, he was too busy looking at Mai and who was taken off the make-up. Anthony cleared his throat in an attempt to take his attention. Succes. Naru looked at the man that was in front of him and started to present himself.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya." Naru simply said and he heard Mai's fake laugh, but choose ignored it even thought it was difficult.

_"I'm Anthony Sparks, pleased to meet you all. And if you don't mind, come with me." _Anthony said in English, but not everybody understood him. But when the team saw that Naru was following him, so they went with the two presidents.

* * *

**SORRY! T^T I'M REALLY SORRY! I wanted to update the chapter faster, i even finished it in the 28, but i couldn't~! I'M REALLY SORRY! T^T Also, i almost finished the next chapter, so i will update it soon... i hope...**

**But apart of saying sorry, i want to say something more... READ AND REVIEW~! You know, you could always give me ideas... ^.^  
**


	8. Chapter 7: First day, first warning

**I passed~! I passed all my exams~! I don't have to do remakes, I don't have to do help homeworks, I don't have to study more!... AS IF! THIS DAMNED WORLD...! *look around and see a bunch of readers looking***

**...Oh... Hello! Sorry~! But I'm happy, then upset, then angry... You know what i mean!**

**I know that there are people that also like John and Masako, so~ for those that like that pair will have a present. I hope you like it, but if you want to know more,... READ and REVIEW! 8D**

**A/N:**_ There will appear different languages. But don't worry, my friends, I will put the translation for you all! ^.^_

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 7: **_First day, first warning_

"Sparks-san, could you explain what we saw some minutes ago?" Naru asked like what they just saw was nothing to think about.

_"Before I start explaining it: does everybody know English?" _Anthony asked while looking at the team he had hired.

Almost everyone of them nodded, a way to say 'yes'. But like I said, almost. Some of them that were looking at the wall, didn't. **(A/N; Me: **_Yes Ayako, I'm talking about you. _**Ayako: **_Why do I have to be the one? _**Me: **_Have more luck next time._**) **Anthony looked like... a mix of different feelings: like shock -Come on! Who doesn't know English in this century?-, boredom, tiredness, blah blah blah...

"Ok then. What you just saw was one of the presents that the ghostie here is leaving us." Anthony said while sighing and touching his hair.

"Ghostie?" Bou-san mumbled to Ayako.

"I like it." Ayako said while smiling. Bou-san gave her a look. "What?" Ayako tried to defend herself.

"Sparks-san, -look a Bou-san and Ayako and they shut up- you said that it was one of the presents that it's leaving. What are the other things?" Naru asked while writing something in his BLACK notebook.

"Sometimes the photos that have already been shoot disappear for a few hours, then someone finds them in a garbage next to a camera." Anthony answered.

Naru nodded. "Something more?" he asked.

Anthony thought about it, trying to remember. "The models. They always end up hurt, so we have to hide the bruises and wounds with make-up or with the computers." he answered after thinking it and Naru nodded again.

"Sparks-san would you lend us a camara?" Naru asked suddenly. The rest of the team looked at him with a smirk that could be explained as: 'Narcissists never change.'.

"Of course. We have plenty." Anthony answered surprised by the question. He looked around his drawers until he found a decent digital camera. "Take this one." He said handing the camera to Naru.

"John-san take the camera and go make a photo of the wall. Hara-san, go with him and take a look around the building by the way. We will be waiting on the base." Naru ordered.

"Yes, Shibuya-san." John answered with his warm smile while standing up. Masako nodded and went after John.

"Also." John and Masako stopped to hear what Anthony wanted to say. "Before you reached, some workers of the 19th floor called me saying that there have appeared things like before." Anthony finished.

John and Masako looked at Naru. Naru sighed. "You heard, to the 19th floor." he said. Masako and John nodded, excused themselves and went to take the photos and look around the very big building.

**With Masako and John:**

Masako and John closed the door behind them. After closing it they, once again, held hands. They loved each other, but they though that it wasn't a very good idea to show caring gestures in front of Naru. You know... Mai is here, Naru is here, he doesn't want to say something, she doesn't want to say something,... You start to understand what I'm trying to say? *wink, wink*

"I can't wait another two months." Masako said in a whisper. John smiled and looked at her, fully. She really had changed.

When he first saw her, he didn't though that he will be waiting into marrying her. When he first saw her, he though that she was beautiful and after these year she only reached to be more beautiful. He really liked the eyes that were more mature than girls around her age, now her likes looked experienced. Her short black hair now was longer and shinier if it was possible. She sometimes had to go outside the country, but she would call him everyday without forgetting about him. That was one of the best things about her, and he loved her because of it. But he also hated one thing about her. She was too beautiful. He really had a bad time trying to move her away from other men looking at her. Like i said, she was more beautiful and counting that she was a well-know medium all over the world, it really made him work harder.

"Me neither." John said smiling to the small woman above him. Masako continued smiling while looking up to meet his baby blue eyes.

When she saw the smile that was in his face her smile grew bigger. She knew that he only smiled like that for her, and was one of the sweetest thing about him.

She knew that he had a bad time while deciding about leaving the church and all. He wanted to be with her, he told her that the day he decided what to do, and she wouldn't be able to forget about it. John was special for her, and she knew that she was special for him. After all, he had proved it so many times that she already lost the count. But one of the things that she didn't like very much was the change that John did in these years. He was so cute back then, and now was... how can I say it... hotter? Sexyer? Manlier? Choose one, but everything comes to be the same. He was taller, he had muscles and his blonde hair only made it worst for Masako. After all, all the women that passed next to him drooled over him and she had to stay closer to him for them to see that he wasn't alone.

"But there's something else that i also can't wait to happen." Masako said while giving him a grin that learnt from Bou-san. John looked surprised at first, but the suprise changed to an amusement. He started to laugh and Masako liked the sound of his laugh.

"I know what you mean. But I think that the others doing something is enough." he said.

Masako started to pout, something she had learned from Mai. John smile grew bigger. He leaned down to her height and kissed her. She answered him by kissing him back. The kiss was very sweet, and held every feeling that they had for each other. There were times where was better to show what you felt than to said it. Some minutes later he pulled apart because of lack of air, even though he wanted to continue. But instead of pulling fully apart, he rested his forehead in hers. They stood in the middle of the hall looking at each other eyes. There was a sweet silence until someone had to break it.

"I didn't say that we couldn't mess up." John told her. Masako smile was the biggest one of all day, and John liked it.

"Really?" Masako smiled to John, who nodded as an answer. "Thanks! Now, we better work." Masako said as she pulled John down the hall, until they reached the first wall that was painted.

John took out the camera that Anthony leaded them and took some photos of the wall. The wall in general was white, but the red colour of blood was spread all over it making some words to appear. It was an language that Masako and John didn't know, they though that Lin could be able to traslate it, but it would take time to find the translation. All of the sudden, Masako gasped and John looked at her, worry all over his face.

"Masako, what do you see?" John asked as she held his arm tighter. She looked scared.

"A-a woman... in her early 20s..." Masako whispered so low that John almost could hear her. John waited for her to tell something more. "...she have...black hair and... golden eyes... she looks upset and angry at the same time... and she is crying..." Masako was now crying. She could see her, fully, that ment that she could see all the blood that was sprained in her dress.

John hugged her and said comforting words in her ear. When she stopped shaking enough to continue walking by the building, John let her go but he keep her near him, just in case.

"You want to continue?" John asked her softly. Masako nodded and wiped the last tear that fell from her eyes. "Come on." he said and took her to the 19th floor using the elevator.

**Anthony's office:**

After Masako and John left, minutes and minutes passed and someone knocked the door. Everyone in the room spined in their chairs to look who it was.

Anthony gave permission to enter and Mayu entered in the room, followed by Mai. Mai now was wearing a normal dress, a white one.

"Please, take a seat." Anthony said, in japanesse. Mayu's disgusted face was seen by everyone, even for Anthony. That only made him smirk, like Naru would have. Mai and Mayu took a seat.

"Now that you two are here, I will like to say something." Naru said from his seat, from the other side of the room.

"Shoot!" Bou-san said. Naru glared at him, just to shut him up.

"From what Sparks-san has told us, the spirit might be dangerous. So i think that the best thing will be to someone to stay with Mai." Naru said, but was stopped by~?

"I don't think that it's necessary." Mai said. **(Bingo! for those that thought of her!) **Naru looked at her.

"Are you complainig?" he asked in his cold voice.

"Yes, I am." Mai said, also looking at him. The whole room went silent, nobody had the guts to say something to enter in the 'conversation' these two -pointing at Naru and Mai- were having.

"My job is to solve paranormal problems. Right now I'm working, and you are part of the job. So if you don't have any good excuse, I will put someone stalking you every hour of the day." Naru said with his eyes getting colder.

Mai stared at Naru with the same cold look. And it really took him by suprise, but he didn't show it... or at last, he tried not to.

"People change. Don't think that I'm the same helpless person that you knew from three years ago." Mai said looking at Naru. But before Naru could say anything about it, Mayu spoke.

"It's true." Naru eyes went to Mayu, who continued speaking. "I have known Mai since she started working as a model, and I can say that she has changed. But I can also say that she hasn't been hurt nor have been in an accident in all this time." Mayu eyes also went to Naru.

"I'm not saying that she is lying. I'm saying that she need protection, and even if you are her agent, I don't think you can protect her." Naru said now a little angry. Everyone saw Mayu's serious face... for 5 seconds.

"That's where you are mistaken." Mayu said with one of the her most famous and dangerous smirks.

Naru was taken back, but he didn't show it. Everyone else was scared, one of them, Bou-san, that was hiding behind Ayako, Naru and Mayu were going to argue a little bit more, but someone knocked the door and everyone looked at the ones that entered. John and Masako were in the door, looking like they just saw a ghost. **(A/N; The best thing is that they work with ghosts!) **Masako was a bit paler than usual, and John had a face that showed a bit of everything, mostly worry about Masako.

"What happened?" Ayako asked, also worried by the fact that she was the doctor of the team. John opened his mouth to explain what happened, but Mai spoke before him.

"A ghost." Mai said. Everyone looked at her like saying 'you already saw it?'. But they remembered that she had an extra intuition, so they stayed in silence waiting for John answer.

"Yes... How did... Oh! Yes, I know." John said a little embarrassed. Masako didn't say anything, she was still feeling the hate of the ghost and it was letting her weak.

"Did you take the photos I asked for?" Naru asked in his working tone, that it's the same he uses every time he talks.

"Of course, they are here. But I don't know in what language it's. It's really strange." John said while handing the camera to Naru. Naru stared at the photo some seconds, but he handed it to Lin.

"Could you find the translation?" Naru asked Lin. Lin stared at it until he answered.

"It's European... but i don't know what language exactly. It will take time." Lin said while looking at Naru.

In the first photo appeared the white wall of the hall that they already passed that day. Everything was stained with blood, or at last something red. They supposed that it would be blood. And there seemed to be something, something in another language:

_**Labor erat modo**_

In the second one, appeared also another thing wrote in another language. This time the wall was of a light green, and with the words in blood it looked like a macabre paint in bright colours. In the other one appeared:

_**Confiaba en tí, y tú me traicionaste**_

Lin was about to go out of the office when Mai asked him to let her see the photos. Lin stopped and looked at her, he saw her determined look and handed her the camera.

"I don' think-" started Naru, but was cut by Mai.

"_Labot erat modo_." everyone looked at her as she just spoke in French. Nobody knew French, so a way to say that they didn't understand a bit. "It means: It was only a job. And _Confiaba en tí, y tú me traicionaste_, means: I trusted you, but you betrayed me." when she finished speaking everyone was looking at her with their mouths open. "What?" she asked.

Bou-san was the first one to snap from the trance. "Wow..." he said. **(A/N; Me: **_Very intelligent Bou-san... _**Ayako:**_ You were hoping something more? _**Bou-san: **_I'm sorry for being so easy to read! _**Me: **_Ayako, go calm down him a little! _**Ayako: **_Why me? ! _**Me: **_For Godness sake! You are his wife! _**Ayako: **_Oh, right!_**)**

"You actually..." Ayako started but didn't finish.

"Translated it..." Madoka finished for Ayako.

"Of course I did. I learned it last year." Mai said as nothing happened.

"And what was it?" Yasuhara asked, that was also a little shocked.

"Latin and Spanish." Mai answered while handing Lin the camera.

"Now that I think about it... you knew... 6 languages?" John asked.

"11." Mayu answered looking very proud. The others looked at Mayu and her still in face smirk, and left they're mouths open. Then their gaze went to Mai and he smiled to everyone, amused by their reaction.

"Japanesse, Spanish, Latin, German, Italian, French, English, Norwegian, Greek, Portuguese...Oh! and Chinese." Mai answered after thinking very much about it. "Also a bit of Basque, but only words." she added. Everyone was still talking with their mouths open, **(A/N; Even Naru, but he snaped faster than the others)**, until Naru cleared his throat, making everybody to look at him.

"You said that you saw a ghost." Naru said looking at Masako. Well, Mai was the one saying it... It doesn't matter. Masako nodded.

"She was in her early twenties... black hair-" Masako was cut.

"Black hair, yellow or golden eyes and with a red dress?" Mayu asked. Masako stared at her like she just read her mind.

"Yes..." Masako mumbled. Naru took the chance to enter in the conversation.

"You're name was... Takamura Mayu?" Naru asked. Mayu nodded. "How did you know how she looked like?" Naru asked again.

"Because I can see her." Mayu answered as if it was the normalest thing to do. Bou-san, Masako, Ayako, John, Madoka and Yasuhara were ready to yell, but Mai was the fastest.

"WHAT? !" Mai yelled and everyone's eyes went to her as Mai stood up.

"Mai, I think that I don't need to repeat myself." Mayu said with both hands blocking her ears. Mai and the rest of the team, including Lin, though that she spoke like Naru the Narcissist. Mai snorted and looked at the wall. Then, Masako tried to say something:

"Then... you're a-"

"Medium?" Bou-san finished for her. Well, more cut her. Mayu looked like she was thinking hard.

"I suppose you could say that." Mayu said with a smile in her face.

"Could someone explain me what a medium is... exactly?" came the voice of Anthony. Every forgot about him, so when he asked, he surprised everyone... except Naru and Lin.

"Basically it's a person that can comunicate with spirits. Mediums can see, talk, and feel them. I mean the spirits." Yasuhara answered. He had a smirk in her face.

"Or ghosts." Bou-san and Ayako added at the same time. Yasuhara nodded.

"Those too. But you should ask Masako for more information, or Mayura-san." he added.

"So... basically you two can see the damn ghostie that have been destroying my work... right?" Anthony asked with a smile, but everyone could see what was behind him. You know, it's difficult to hide a black cloud over a head.

"Basically... yes." Ayako answered a little scared. Anthony continued smiling, but looked at Naru.

"You can do whatever you need to do, but I only have one request." Anthony said still smiling. It was really creeping the team out.

"Of course." Naru said.

"Before you finish your work... make it suffer." Anthony said with that devilish smile and it sent shivers to everyone, or to the most dramatics of the team.

"And I have a warning." Mayu said, taking everyones attention. "If the ghostie -look at Anthony-, spirit or whatever it's try to do something to Mai, I will be pleased to be the one torturing it." Mayu said with a smile in her face, purely fake. "Slowly and painfully." she finished.

In a short second, everyone remembered the case on which Naru ended possessed. And to be more precise, the moment he woke up after being possessed and everyone was shocked of seeing him already awake.** (A/N; For those that don't remember that image, go to here: **_.com/manga/ghost _**) **Only by remembering it, Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara felt their bodies shiver. Masako was still weak, and John was mature enough compared to the other three -pointing at Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara-.

After remembering that image, almost everybody's eyes went to Mai. She was sit in a chair in the right side of the room, and even if she didn't want to be seen, the others saw her smile. It only made them smile too. Yasuhara and Anthony saw this, and looked at each other with a smirk. Who knew? Maybe those two ended up being friends.

"Now. We should start working, right, Naru?" Madoka asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, we should." Naru said while standing. "If something happens, call someone in the team." Naru told Anthony, he nodded and waved to them, but didn't let them go without something to say.

"I will, but don't forget our deal." Anthony said with a smile that couldn't bring something good, TO ANYONE. Naru nodded and stood up, ready to go to the base. Everyone said their goodbyes and where ready to go with their boss, but Mai and Mayu stopped when Anthony called them.

"Mai." Anthony called her. Mai just spined around to look at him.

"Yes?" Mai asked, Mayu was behind her, making faces to Anthony.

"You have a present in the studio." Anthony said while smiling. Mai at first put a confused look on her face, but she felt something that remembered her of a friend, and the confused face went away. Only to be replaced with a bright smile.

"Thank you, An-chan!" Mai said really happy. Mayu smiled waiting for the others reaction.

The first one was Bou-san, that started to laugh like a maniac. The second one was Ayako, that was laughing at Bou-san laugh. And the rest laughed because of what Mai said, but a bit late. Maybe because of the shock. You know, they couldn't see a american with the nickname of 'An-chan'.

"An-An-An-chan? !" Bou-san tried to ask. The others continued to laugh. Mai was still smiling, even Naru and Lin were smiling. When the laugh stopped a little bit, everyone was breathing hard.

"Mai, you have to tell us WHY did you call Anthony, An-chan." Yasu said smiling, only because Bou-san could say anything.

"Yes, Mai, tell us why." Anthony said, with an amused smile. Mai smirked, something that took Naru by suprise.

"Look at him." Mai said and everybody looked at Anthony. Anthony's smile started to fade away. "Remember when Madoka, Ayako and Masako climbed on him?" Mai heard the growls from the men and continued. "Now, tell me: did you though, know that there were three, or four girls?" Mai asked and the room stayed in complete silence... for half a second. After the half a second the room was filled with laughs that couldn't be stopen. Anthony took a mirror of his wardrobe and looked himself in it. It only made the team to laugh louder, if it was possible and it seemed that it was.

"It will be better to go. You don't mind, right, An-chan~?" Yasuhara said with the same smirk he had before in his face, but only more devil. Anthony's smile could be anything, but warm and secure.

"Yes, you better go, for your own well-being." Anthony said while saving the little mirror.

The rest of the team went to the base while Mai went to the studio to find the 'present' that Anthony gave her. She should have know it, after all, only the best models were the ones to get to work for Anthony Sparks. Mai didn't doubt it, she though that he was one of the best, that's why he was given that job, and she was deadly happy of having him as a partner.

**In the studio:**

Supposedly, Mai had to continue with the photograph session, so she had to dress up again with a different dress. This one, white, golden and silver, reached to her knees. Anthony took the idea of the ancients Greek to make this dress. So, imagine: white dress of an old material, golden string around the hip and the arms and low sandals with silver strings around her legs until the knees. She also had a thin bow around hair, making little pony-tails all over her head. Mai's brown-golden hair was still curly and it only made her look like a real Greek.

Mai entered the studio and started to look around, searching for her co-worker that she knew so well. When she found him, she started to follow him like a spy, trying not to be found out. When she did though that she could scare him, she jumped over him and hid his eyes with her hands. She didn't say anything, trying to make him guess who was.

"Whoever you are, will you please, let me see what do I have in front?" he asked. Mai shook her head. Mai looked at the ones around them and saw his agent. She started to make him signs with the head and the lips, but he didn't follow her game.

"You know her." his agent said. He started to smell the air, and he smiled.

"Ok, let's see... I know her, she is a girl -_don't tell me. _Mai though.-... she smell like cinnamon and vanilla... -Mai hit him- and she hits me!..." he put a smiling face and said. "Mai, I know that I'm handsome, but will you please let me go?" he asked and Mai couldn't help but think: _Another narcissist!_

"Who else would joke with you like this?" Mai asked and let go of him "And how can you be so narcissistic?" Mai added.

"Well... no body. But being a narcissist isn't a bad thing, you know!" he tried to defend himself.

"Sure, sure..." Mai said rolling her eyes.

"MODELS, WE WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!" someone that worked for Anthony yelled. Mai sighed and started to talk.

"We should be..." Mai started while looking back at her co-worker, that wasn't there. "...going..." Mai finished, she looked at the west, where a lot of female models were putting make-up and yelled. "KAZUMA!" and she heard him say a low 'damn!' after being caught at trying to escape.

Kazuma looked at the serious Mai and tried to sound calm "Yes?" he asked. He saw Mai smile and he definitely knew that it would be a very, very, very long work.

**23:55 at night:**

_Mai looked around her, finding herself in the same warm place that she saw some days ago, with Gene by her side. She didn't know why did she had to have these dreams, but she only hoped that Gene wouldn't show her another 'fun killer' dream. Mai was about to yell for Gene when she heard a voice behind her._

_"Hello, Mai." said the calm and amused voice of Gene. Mai make him a face._

_"You really show in the best moments." Mai said him._

_"Do I have to take that as a greeting?" he asked while pouting a confused look still smiling._

_"Maybe." Mai answered smiling._

_"Ok. I don't feel really loved right now." he said dramatically, putting his hands in his chest like he was hurting. Mai laughed at him, he could be really hilarious when he wanted "me neither." she said, after finishing laughing. Gene looked at her with soft eyes and sit in front of her._

_"Can you tell me what happened to understand that?" Gene asked still smiling warmly. Mai stared at him some seconds before answering._

_"No body warns me." Mai answered. Gene looked at her serious like saying 'only that?'._

_"About what?" he asked._

_"Everything." Mai answered._

_"I will be very thankful if you explained it some more." Gene gave a little laugh and continued to smile at her._

_"Naru and the others came to work at the building I'm working in right now. My agent, my boss and his secretary knew it and didn't warn me. You did the same. You knew that Naru was going to appear and you didn't warn me." Mai said looking down. They stood there, lying in the grass some mintes hearing the songs of the birds until Gene started to talk._

_"We worry for you, Mai." Gene said with a little smile in his face. Mai still didn't look up._

_"I know..." she whispered. Gene knew that he should say something, but her head looked up and she was smiling. "You wanted to show me something? That's why you take me here?" she asked smiling, but Gene could see the sadness in her eyes._

_"That's right." Gene said while standing up and giving Mai a hand for her to follow him._

_She took his hand and she found herself in a studio. She started to look around to find herself in the same studio that she had worked this morning. The white door, the photographs in the walls, the same background with the little moon in the right side that was Anthony's firm,... it was completely the same._

_She heard some 'flash' and spun around to see what was happening. Mai saw two girls, the same as the other dream. The one with black hair and golden eyes and the one with brown hair and baby blue eyes. They were posing for the photograph. Mai couldn't see very well the photographer, but she saw that he was a 'he'. He had pure golden hair that reminded her of John's, but more golden._

_She was hearing a lot of English words and the girls seemed to understand what he was saying. Apart of hearing the English words, Mai could hear another voice... It was very dark and she could feel the hatred that sent that voice. It was like a cursing and in the right side of the studio Mai saw a female figure. It looked like it was a woman, with long dirty blond curly hair that almost reached her butt. Her hair was hiding her face, so that Mai couldn't see anything more except her figure and her cursing._

_"Who is that?" Mai asked Gene, that just appeared next to her._

_"Another model." Gene answered. Mai was about to ask something more, but Gene was already vanishing and all around her was doing the same._

She opened her eyes to find herself in the room that Yume had prepared for the women. That's right, my friends, Mai was sleeping in the model agency next to Ayako, Masako, Madoka and Mayu. She smiled while she looked at her friends. It reminded her of the past, when all of them stood in the same room sleeping and yelling, by Mai part.

Mai felt thirsty and stood up from the bed, while trying of not doing any sound. She took the jacket that Yume left next to her bed and went to drink some water. She didn't know very well the whole building, but Yume explained and showed her the places where she would like to see. She remembered them and found herself walking around the rooms, until she stopped.

She saw something black next to a desk and went to see what was it. When she reached the desk she saw that it was a person, and only two people in the building would dress in black. She cursed his stupidity in her head and looked around her, searching for something. She knew that she was in the base, and she also knew that Naru was stupid enough to not to put a jacket near him. Mai sighed and went to him.

**5:46 in the morning:**

Naru started to open his eyes. He couldn't hear and see, he stretched himself and heard that something feel to the floor. He looked at the floor and saw a thin jacket. He started to ask himself if someone have been there without him noticing it, and bent down to take it. He found himself smelling the cinnamon and vanilla that came from that jacked and shrugged his should. In the end, he went to change his clothes without forgetting the jacket.

* * *

**If you're reading this, is becouse you have readed the chapter... WELL DONE! **

**I'm thinking of putting the conversations in the lenguage they will be talking; for example, Mai and someone else is talking in... SPANISH! I will put the conversation betwen them in spanish. Of course that i will put the traslation, but tell me what do you think about it~!**

**Well, that's all... but don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! ^.^  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Lost then found

**Well... what was i about to say...?... OH, YES! HELP! I need your help. I already said this, but this is my first time writing a ghost hunting story and... it's really difficult! I don't know other people can write seven or eight cases in less than a month. Because i've been thinking VERY hard of this one and it's only one,... you can imagine how i'm feeling? I suppose not! Stupid me! Anyhow, if you really like my story and are willing to help me, i will be happy of reading your suggestion! Maybe it help me and give me an idea! As if it haven't happened before, i'm sure that you were reading the reviews and one of them gave you any idea! AND THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN TO ME! IDEAS! I need ideas! That's why i'm putting all this sermon... OK, OK! I will shut up and continue with the story! ^.^**

**But not before saying... READ AND REVIEW! ^^**

**Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And maybe Happy New Year also, becouse i won't post anything then... I think...**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 8: **_Lost then found_

Everyone was awake. Why? Because they could hear the music that they were using in the studio, where Mai was working at seven in the morning. At first, the technicians where trying to check the levels of the music, the tones... whatever technicians did. The thing is that they were making loud noises and they were not letting the team sleep.

Ayako, Masako and Madoka where the first to hear it, because they were the ones closest to the studio. Seconds later, the boys woke up mumbling and cursing whatever that was making the noises. Ayako took the pillow that was nearest to her, and put it over her ears, trying to stop the noises from entering her ears. Masako closed her eyes, thinking that it would stop at any moment, but seeing that it wasn't going to stop, she woke up and went to the bathroom. Madoka meanwhile, wasn't hearing a thing. You would think she was deaf, but no, she brought earplugs, the classic yellow ones that don't let any sound to be heard.

The boys, on the other hands, where already woken up... some of them. Lin was not in the room, he definitely was in the base **(A/N; Me: **_We know you too well, Lin~. You need to change!_** Lin:**_ ... _**Me: **_Ok, I continue... fun-killer_**...). **John was already awake with his eyes open_. I need to buy earplug_ John thought to himself. Bou-san took all the pillows that were in the room and placed them over his ears and head, all the while growling. In others words, doing something like Ayako but in mode massive way. But they weren't trying to stop the sound of the music. No. It was very relaxing compared to the opera that they had in the room. Oh, I almost forget Yasuhara (something impossible...). And our dear Yasuhara was in his bed like nothing happened, when it was the complete opposite. He was snoring, and the others could not think of another idea but suffocate him with a pillow to stop him from doing so. Pink, if it was possible (the pillow).

The two rooms that weren't going to get anymore sleep, decided to stand up and go to find something to eat. They wouldn't be able to think with their stomachs empty (nor that they could...). Ten minutes and three tries of suffocating Yasuhara later, all the girls where dressed, while some boys where trying to suffocate Yasuhara, again. You wouldn't think Yasuhara would know Karate? Well, I couldn't, until now. When he goes to sleep, he transform in a ninja that could kill any person that tried to wake him up.

After so many tries without any results, Bou-san and John were a little annoyed. They had tried to wake him with the classic 'wake up!' or a 'It's time to wake up!' but nothing. They also tried to throw him off the bed, but it was a bit difficult to touch him knowing that he is a ninja. So it did not work. They also tried to threaten him, but when someone is not hearing you it's difficult to be successful in that. Their only and final option was... to use the gravitation that Bou-san had in his mobile phone. It's nothing, really... only a little gravitation where Kasai-san's voice could be hear, threatening to brake up with Yasuhara. So... after putting the gravitation on, Yasuhara woke up saying:

"You won't believe the dream I had!" he said. Bou-san growled while John smiled.

"Trust me when I say that we do." Bou-san told him. Yasuhara just blinked before smiling that turned into a grin.

"Any problems?" Yasuhara asked teasingly. Bou-san crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, a big one with two legs and two arms." Bou-san said with an annoyance that could be seen in the words that were coming from his mouth.

"Then don't worry. I'm sure you will find a solution." Yasuhara said now he had his glasses in the right place. "But right now, don't you prefer to come to bed?" Yasuhara said while taping the space that was empty in his bed and winking at Bou-san. Bou-san shivered and was about to shout at him but...

"Hey! Are you all decent? Ayako's voice cut Bou-san. Bou-san took a deep breath and counted to ten in his mind. Then he glared at Yasuhara, who was still grinning and in pajamas, then he smirked towards Yasuhara.

"YES! Come in, come in!" Bou-san said while trying not to laugh. Ayako opened the door to be surprised by a shrike.

"NO~! DON'T~! I'M STILL IN MY PYJAMAS~!" Yasuhara screamed with a really childish voice, more like a girl's voice that have just been found out with her pajamas in front of a boy.

Bou-san, Ayako and Madoka looked at Yasuhara like he was crazy (he IS!), while Yasuhara was trying to hide himself with the sheets. Masako and John were having a VERY difficult time trying not to laugh. But the temptation,... Oh, the temptation! He won (the temptation) and everyone started to laugh nearly to death.

"What happened in there?" Madoka asked with obvious curiously. Bou-san shivered, with John staring at him and laughed **(A/N; John did, it's impossible for Bou-san to laugh when it comes to Yasuhara.).**

"You really don't want to know!" Bou-san said while stopping for a moment. Masako touched John's arm and he looked at her.

"What happened?" Masako asked him with a low voice, so that Bou-san couldn't hear her. John smiled.

"I will tell you later." He answered, Masako nodded and they continued their way to... no where in reality. Bou-san, that was in the front stopped and looked at the others.

"By the way,... where are going?" Bou-san asked the others. The others looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They still could hear the music in the air.

"How about we go to do a little research?" Ayako asked while smirking.

"What are you thinking about?" Bou-san asked her with the same smirk in his face. Masako, Madoka and John couldn't help but think that they really were perfect for each other.

"A bit of everything... but mostly about spying." she answered, still smirking. Bou-san smirk fell.

"Are you thinking of spying on the models?" Bou-san asked with annoyance in his voice. Ayako blushed a bit.

"Partly..." she said. Madoka nodded in agreement.

Masako laughed but gave another idea, seeing that in any moment Bou-san could explode. "What about we go to see Mai? When we woke up, her bed was already done. Also, the music hasn't stopped." she said. The others though about it.

"Ok. Why not?" Madoka said, pouting a bit by the fact that they weren't going to spy the models. But thinking about it, what model in his right mind would work at 7:16 in the morning?

"If there is no choice..." Ayako said also a little sad, by the same fact as Madoka.

"What choice?" asked a voice that was behind Bou-san. Bou-san shivered and ran to Ayako's side.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" Bou-san yelled, of but of course, angry and surprised. Yasuhara just continued to smile.

"Now, now." John tried to calm them down. Meanwhile, Ayako was looking her nails, Bou-san was almost hyperventilating and Masako was smiling.

"For some reasons, I don't feel very loved right now." Yasuhara said while faking the tears that weren't falling from his eyes.

"We were talking about going to find Mai, also the origin of the music." Madoka explained for Yasuhara.

"Then let's go!" Yasuhara said. He started to walk until he found three ways to go. He looked the others. "Now what?" he asked.

"We will choose one way." Ayako said with Bou-san behind her.

"Then, which way?" John asked. One second later, Bou-san was pointing to the right, Yasuhara the left and Madoka the one in front of them. "You guys..." John said while a sweet drop appeared.

"What about we draw lots to see who win?" Ayako said. The others nodded. All of them were ready to start with the draws when someone appeared.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Everyone looked behind to see who was, surprised of course.

"Naru-chan!" Bou-san greeted. Naru glared at him and Bou-san shut up right away.

"We were drawing lots to see which way we were going to go." John explained. Naru sighed.

"..." Naru just stared at them, thinking that they were crazy.

"You wanted something, Naru?" Madoka asked. Naru sighed.

"If you are searching for the origin of the music, go to the room 13 on this floor." Naru told them. Bou-san put a devilish smile in his face.

"Naru-chan~, that means that you already went to spy?" Bou-san asked Naru. Naru glared at Bou-san, still thinking that he was crazy.

"Unlike you, I work." Naru answered before going to the opposite way. The other stood there in complete silence. Bou-san looked at the others.

"Does that mean that he went to spy?" Bou-san asked to no one. The others shrugged. "I will think that he went." he said.

"Then... we go to the room 13?" Ayako asked.

"We don't have anything better to do." John said.

"Maybe we could find something that might help us with the case..." Madoka said with a hard thinking face.

"Madoka-san, you're dreaming." Yasuhara commented.

"That's Mai job." Madoka answered smiling.

"You are right." Yasuhara said also smiling.

"Talking about Mai, are we going to find her or not?" Masako asked the others.

"Later. First the music." Ayako answered. Masako nodded. All of them remained silent, not moving an inch.

"Supposedly we have to go to the room 13, right?" Bou-san asked. The others nodded. "Then, which way do we have to go?" he asked, the others shrugged their shoulders.

_30 minutes later..._

"THIS IS STUPID!" Bou-san yelled while ruffling his hair with his hands in a desperate way.

"I think that you are the stupid one." Ayako said. Bou-san glared at her.

"I'm sorry if this place is TOO big!" Bou-san told her back.

"Yes it is your fault that this place is too big." Ayako answered back, really amused by the way her husband behave.

"I give up!" Bou-san said while pouting and crossing his arms in his chest. Like... a rebellious child. Ayako grinned and blowed her nails in a victorious way.

"Like Bou-san said, this is really stupid." Madoka said. "We've been walking for 30 minutes and we still haven't found the room." she said.

"That's because Bou-san was in the lead." Masako said while smiling. Bou-san glared at her and growled a bit.

"Um... guys... the room is here." John said from the other side of the hall. The other looked at where he was and saw that the door to go to the room 13 was behind them from the starting position. Everyone looked at Bou-san, who stared at the wall. Everyone sighed.

"I don't know why I married him." Ayako said while sighing.

"I remember that you said that you loved him." Masako said next to Ayako.

"I said that? When?" Ayako asked without looking at Bou-san who had a hurt face.

"Before the wedding." Masako answered her. Ayako thought about it.

"Oh, yes... When I was regretting everything..." Ayako said this time seeing that Bou-san was in the other side of the hall with his knees hiding his face, with a depressing aura around him. She went to him and kissed him, the others meanwhile were in front of the door of the room 13. Of course that they didn't forget to think something about the scene that those two where doing, that was something like _'What a pair of idiots'._

Madoka was about to open the door when suddenly, the door opened and behind it a boy in his twenties appeared. He had brownish hair and green eyes. He had a surprised face, but he looked back when someone called a name, the team supposed that they were calling him. All of them heard him say something like 'damn!' or 'fuck'. The stranger looked at the others and said something.

"Sorry! But I'm in hurry!" he said before trying running out of the room. Madoka and the others moved to the left to let the boy pass, but never stopped looking at him. Around five meters, another man appeared with golden hair and took the first one by the neck of the T-shirt.

"Where do you think you are going, Kazuma Honda?" the second man asked with a clear angry face. Kazuma let out a shriek and tried to escape again, but failed completely.

"PLEASE, KYLE! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GONNA WORK RIGHT NOW! TELL THE BOSS THAT I'M BUSY AND LET ME GO!" Kazuma pleaded to Kyle that was getting angrier, with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Of all the models here you are the only one that can't do well the catwalk, and you expect me to let you go like nothing happened? YOU'RE THE FUCKING CRAZY ONE IF YOU'RE THINKING THAT!" Kyle growled him while dragging a writhing Kazuma like a mortally wounded animal inside the room.

Kyle was about to enter the room 13 when he finally saw the team. Most of them were with their mouth open, a few of them were with a smirk and an amused smile in face. Kyle didn't smile but his face showed surprise. Did he think that they were alone?

"Hello. Are you searching for someone?" Kyle asked like nothing happened. The others didn't react at all. Meanwhile, a little mouse was trying to escape the big cat hands, but when he saw the threatening face that he was making, he stopped writhing.

"We were-" John started but...

"That was incredible..." Madoka and Ayako said together, cutting John in the way.

John let a small laugh, Masako smiled, Yasuhara never stopped grinning and Bou-san growled a bit a crossed his arms in his chest, but he still was the first one seeing Kamuza or at last looking at him. Bou-san continued to stare at Kazuma while this one pleaded for help with his hands. Bou-san looked at Madoka, Ayako and the one called Kyle and seeing that they were unavailable for the moment, he bent down to Kazuma's height.

"You are the one that worked with Mai in the 'Sunny Park'?" Bou-san whispered so that Kazuma was the only one listening. Kazuma nodded with all his might.

"Please, help!" Kazuma pleaded Bou-san. Bou-san was taken aback when Kazuma used something that was his weal point, the deadly puppy eyes. It didn't matter who did it, Bou-san would fall for it and help that person. In this case, he would help Kazuma. Bou-san nodded and pointed him the right side of the hall. Kazuma understood and nodded. **(A/N; It looks like I'm making them conspirer...) **Bou-san stood up.

"We were searching for Mai." Bou-san said looking at Kyle that had Kazuma in his hands. Kyle looked at Bou-san, who had a serious face but inside was screaming for help like crazy, and answered.

"Come with me." he said nodding towards Bou-san and then looked at Kazuma, that was sitting on the floor. "STAY HERE. And don't move." He said with such authority that Bou-san was finding it more difficult. Kazuma nodded and Kyle entered the room, while Kazuma stood up and disappeared without forgetting to thank Bou-san. Kyle sent a deadly aura to Bou-san and looked back. He found Bou-san behind Ayako and Ayako with a purse in hand, bigger than anything Kyle had seen in his life. Kyle sighed, but the deadly aura didn't disappear.

"Were you serious when you said that you were searching for Mai?" Kyle asked Bou-san, who was forced to leave the back of Ayako. Bou-san nodded, but he was still scared. "Then, come this way." Kyle told them. The others just followed, but for some 'reasons', Bou-san was the last.

After they entered the room, the music started to play again, this time with more... movement? It was the type of music you could put in a party, and that was something that could be really good for a catwalk. Let's see: with the music you already have a pattern, you don't need to be counting in your head, and also with the music you always pass the time enjoying it.

Bou-san couldn't stay in the same place for more then a few seconds, he really was looking everywhere. That's why he could see that A LOT of models where in different sides of the room. For example: if you looked at the right, there were some models trying different heels, and that's where Kyle was supposed to be, the ones on the left where putting make-up and trying different mixes of colors, and that's where Emiko was. In the bottom center of the room, there were models walking or training on their catwalk, and that's where Anthony was.

All the models where wearing green tank tops with short trousers, but only some of them were with the same hair style. That of course, was Yuma's work. Some of them were with pony tails, other with a lot of braids... you can imagine. Now, Bou-san saw that Kyle was taking them to where Anthony was, much to his annoyance.

Anthony saw that they were going to where he was, and the smile that was starting to form disappeared completely. Anthony didn't give time to say something like a greeting because he already was warning them.

"Look." Anthony said while looking again at the models. The others did what he said.

They saw that four models where walking like they were princess. The first had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The second one had brown and blonde hair and pitchy black eyes. The third one had black hair and bluish green eyes. And the last one had reddish orange hair and green eyes. Yasuhara and Bou-san were almost drooling. While the models where doing their catwalk, some colored lights were appearing, but when the last model disappeared all the lights did the same.

Suddenly the big ventilator turned on and the wind started to move the ribbons that where spilled all over the room. The lights also turned on and every light went to the right side of the catwalk, where Mai appeared. The others stood where they were with their mouth open with shock, accept Anthony, that was smiling proudly, and Kyle that was smiling amused. The rest of the models always did the catwalk seriously; they did take their job seriously... But Mai didn't only did take her job seriously, she also enjoyed doing it, so her expressions where always brighter than the other.

The music changed and started to play a song that didn't really fit in the view, but oh well... It was 'When I Grow up' by The Pussycat Dolls. If the others models walked like they were princess, then Mai walked like a queen. Every move of her hip or legs hypnotized like they were the only thing alive in the room. Not only her legs and hip, she completely was what hypnotized you.

Mai walked at the sound of the music until she reached the end off the way. She stopped, did some poses and went back. But when she was going back, a strange noise startled her. She didn't pay much attention, but when she heard someone scream she looked back and the last thing she saw before collapsing were some spotlights that were about to hit her.

**Hohohoho! What will happen? Will Mai be okay? How did this happen? You will have to wait until i write the next chapter! Also... i can't help but wonder... Why did only 6 persons review a story that 181 persons have read? Just think. And now... REVIEW! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 9: The never seen before

**First thing i want to say, is sorry. T^T I had a really problem writing this chapter! I didn't know how to continue so I started with my other story Music in the Air. Now that I know how to continue, a bit, I will be writing this one. I will also be updating chapters for Music in the Air, but not as much as before. And I already started school... that can depress anyone! T^T**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 9: **_The never seen before_

**In Mai's dream:**

_Mai opened her eyes. She was dreaming and the place was all black. It was strange. Since Naru came back, in her dreams there was life. Right now, that was what was missing. Mai started to look around, but everything was the same and to make things worse, Gene wasn't there. She sighed and stood up._

_After standing up, two big eyes appeared in front of her. Mai let out a little shriek that was muffled by her hands. It gave her a really big surprise. But seeing that they were full of warm, she decided that they weren't dangerous. _**(A/N; Because two eyes could be very dangerous (sarcasm).)**_ Mai stared at the blue eyes thinking that it would be Gene, but they had something different... something that made them unique._

_"Gene?" Mai asked. The eyes blinked twice and Mai could have bet that they were smiling._

_"No..." another voice said. Mai looked around thinking that someone was behind her, there was no one. Then she looked at the eyes again._

_"Who are you...?" Mai asked softly. She wasn't scared of the ghost, because she though it was a ghost, but was thinking that the ghost would be scared because of her. Those eyes, once again, smiled and the same as before answered._

_"Someone that want to help..." the voice said. It was sweet and motherly like, so she though it was a woman._

_"Why do you want to help?" Mai asked. The eyes that were looking at Mai all the time, looked away. Mai though that she was remembering something. Her eyes were full of sadness, that's why._

_"Because in part, this is my fault..." the voice said. Mai started to think about the voice. Then something hit her._

_"You were the one... that screamed 'Look out'?" Mai asked and the eyes stared at her again. The sadness that was in there already forgot._

_"Yes..." the voice said. Mai wanted to know more and had more questions, but the ghost already knew that. The voice then though of continuing speaking. "Please, close your eyes..."_

_Mai did as the eyes said. First she didn't see anything, then a bright light appeared in front of her. Mai wanted to know what was happening and started to look around._**(A/N: I'm sorry, I know I say that a lot. But when you are in a place you don't know, you LOOK AROUND.) **_A lot of models where around her, how did she know? Because all of them where well dressed, waiting to do a catwalk and because one hysterical person was screaming non stop: MODELS, BE READY!._

_Mai saw that the girls where going and coming back in minutes, and she couldn't help to wonder if nobody was seeing her. Mai started to think that she was invisible, it was the most logical thing. I mean, having the hysterical person around you and that he doesn't say anything... mean something, right? So seeing that nobody could say or do something about Mai, she decided to go down the little stairs that where in the left side._

_When she was already on the seats, Mai took one and sat on it. She didn't move at all and was seeing all those models move around like celebrities. She was too focused on the models to see the ghost of the other time also looking at the models. Then, two models that didn't appear before stood in the stage with their heads up._

_Mai felt a powerful aura that send chills down her spine. It came from behind and Mai looked back to see the same ghost as the last time, with long, blonde and curly hair. The difference this time, was that Mai saw the eyes. They were pure violet and Mai knew where did she seen those eyes before. The ghost looked at Mai and Mai feel pure terror._

_"I won't forgive them..." the ghost said, and Mai screamed after closing her eyes._

_Mai felt that the light was weaker than before, and thought that she was in another place. She opened her eyes a bit afraid thinking that the ghost would appear again. It didn't but what appeared was worse than that. Mai didn't know what to do, she couldn't move and she couldn't scream, so she only stared at the girl she had in front of her with a knife in hand._

_"It's all your fault, Ami..." the girl said before stabbing the knife in her stomach._

_Blood started to appear everywhere and the only thing that Mai was able to do, was scream._

**Naru's POV:**

After waking up and seeing that a jacket was on me, I went to change. I'm sure that someone passed by the kitchen and saw me sleeping, but I don't understand why put the jacket on me. There's no cold, I mean, we are almost in summer. Now talking about the jacket, who would like to smell like vanilla and cinnamon?... a girl. Why didn't I think of it before.

I sighed and when I reached the boys room I wasn't surprised when i found all the monkeys sleeping. There they were, sleeping, moving, in impossible postures and snoring. How could they sleep like that? I glanced at Lin's bed and see that he is still sleep. It's strange to see him like that, so I thought of leaving without making any sound.

After changing and not waking up anyone, I went to the base. I started to look the temperatures that Takigawa-san and Brown-san saved in the notebook. The only room that was colder than the others with difference was the one where the workers where trying to put the things to the catwalk. How do I know? Because I saw them putting the things in that room.

Already more than an hour has passed and I still have nothing. If we could rely on Mai's dreams... No, don't think that. I haven't hired her, so I can't ask her and I don't think that she has more dreams. I'm sure that Gene already passed on when I found his body. I sighed once again and decided to go for a walk, but I took the notebook with me, just in case.

When I was walking through the rooms, I saw that the team is already awake. And I have to say that it surprise me, I didn't think that they could wake up at such early hour. But I don't see Yasuhara, and I also see that they aren't even noticing it. While I'm over walking to them O see that they are doing something strange. In the end they were drawing lots to see which way they were going to go.

They were awake early, and I know that there is a reason. Wait, weren't they using music in the room 13? That's why. Then they are looking for the origin of the sound. I tell them and continue with my little walk. I continue thinking what could be happening in this place, there hasn't been a lot of movement from the ghost side, but we still have the blood notes.

I continue walking until I hear something crash. I think that it came from behind me, but then I remember that there were a lot of cameras on these rooms so I don't care about going to look. Suddenly, the people that was working on the offices came out running and with a look that meant worry.

"What happened?" I ask a man older than me that was passing by me. He really looks pale and worried.

"An accident... A model that was working for Sparks-sama had an accident with some spotlights." he answered me. Then went running from where I came from.

I stood completely still, I had more things to do but I had a feeling that I didn't like it a bit. I made a step ahead, but then went back. I reached the room 13 and saw a lot of people. Then I saw Matsuzaki-san's red hair and went to her to see what happened.

"What happen?" I asked her. She looked at me with the serious face she only put when someone was injured and she was playing the doctor role.

"Mai was almost hit by some spotlight." She told me. I tried not to let any emotion show in my face, and I think that I got it.

"Where is she now." I didn't ask, I just wanted to know where the hell was the danger-management. Matsuzaki-san stared at me some seconds, then she told me.

"They took her to the infirmary on the 6 floor. I don't think that she is injured, but she hit her head." while she was finishing the speech, I took this advantage and went to her.

I was almost running when I was going to the elevator, and when I reached the 6 floor I asked for the infirmary. They already knew why was I going there, it looked like all the people here knows Mai. When I reached the infirmary, I saw that everyone in the team was already there. I wanted to ask what happened exactly, but Mai scream made everyone to turn to her.

**Normal POV:**

Mai woke up and started to scream while tear fell from her eyes. Everyone got worried and ran to her. Tears where falling really easy, and Mayu got really worried, she had never seen Mai like this. She was emotional and all, but she didn't show the sad and pain that she was feeling. Naru and Bou-san tried to hug her and tried to calm her down, but they only received punches.

"What's happening? !" Mayu asked, worried to death. She was the only one that was allowed to hug her, if someone else tried to they would end hurt.

"It happen in every case." John told her, everyone was still worried about Mai, that was breathing really hard and shaking.

"She has preternatural powers." Naru said, and Mai tensed when she heard his voice.

"I already knew that! I'm asking why is she like this!" Mayu hugged Mai tighter when Mai let out a sob.

"She has extrasensory perception and also Astral Dreams." Naru tried to explain her. Mayu still didn't understand a thing, and Bou-san saw that.

"He means that she has the ability to distinguish between friend or foe and that she can see the past of a ghost or spirit." Bou-san explained her.

"That's why she has such a good intuition." John also commented. Mayu nodded her head and looked at Mai that was still sobbing and shaking.

"It's ok... it's ok..." Mayu rubbed Mai's back while murmuring comforting words.

_10 minutes later..._

"Are you sure you are ok?" Mayu asked Mai, that was in the bathroom washing her face.

"I'm ok. Don't worry." Mai answered while coming out of the bathroom, everyone else went back to the base thanks to Mayu's order. Mayu could see that she was still scared.

"How can you tell me not to worry? I though that i already lost you~!" Mayu said while faking the cries and sobs she was doing. Mai smiled at her agent and friend.

"But I'm ok! See!" Mai said while pointing at herself. Mayu looked at her with a scary frown.

"Go to the base of those... Ghost Catchers and don't scare me like that!" Mayu said before closing the door of the infirmary with a loud PUM. "EVER AGAIN!" Mayu screamed behind the door.

"IT'S GHOST HUNTERS!" Mai screamed back. And she laughed when she heard Mayu's answer.

"WHATEVER THEY ARE!" Mayu screamed.

**In the base, some minutes later:**

Masako was siting on the sofa and even if she didn't show it, she was worried to death. She was with her hands in her lap, with John next to her and thinking what could have Mai seen to be like that. It's true that in most of the cases they had in the past, Mai would have a dream like that, but it didn't matter who went to her side. Mai would hug that person, that it was Bou-san, Ayako or Naru **(A/N; As if!) **and wouldn't let go until she calmed down. Now it was like she could believe in them.

John was also worried, for Mai and Masako. Mai for being scared like that in three years, and Masako for being so worried for Mai even though she didn't show it. He put an arm around Masako, but she didn't look up. John had to take that like she was too worried, and she needed to change of thoughts. He also noticed that Bou-san couldn't stop moving, and had the evil though of wanting to kill him. Understand him, he was trying to calm down and Bou-san wasn't putting it nothing easy.

Bou-san was his father role. He couldn't stop moving and was making everyone more nervous than they were. His mind was thinking that many thinks per hour that it doesn't enter in the chapter. Most of them about Mai. Thinking what could have done something like that, why hasn't she turned to his arms, why did she had a dream now... too many. He was too busy thinking that all that didn't even notice that Ayako was missing. Or at last, that she wasn't in the base.

Lin was typing in the computer non stop. Maybe he was writing about the accident, maybe about the conversation they had in the office of Anthony the other day or maybe about the information they had in the morning. No one knew. **(A/N; Neither I...) **Everyone would have wondered how could someone type that much on a day, if they weren't on their own world.

Yasuhara was quiet, something that everyone thanked God for. Since the morning he had been talking, and the last thing they wanted right now was him talking more. Since the SPR went to his school, his life became more active. He could find interesting information and help, that was the good part. The bad part of every case, was that someone ended hurt. Not only hurt, but also possessed, targeted (mostly Mai), attacked or locked up on a room. Also, after Naru and Lin went back to England, Mai didn't end up hurt. And now she was almost crushed by some spotlights.

And Naru was reading his notes, cursing ghost and thinking about Mai. If you had to choose between the options, thinking about Mai would have won. When he heard about the accident he didn't though that Mai would be in danger, and he forgot that Mai ALWAYS ended up in danger. It was true when he said that she was a problem-management. It didn't matter where did they go, the ghost would go after her. They couldn't go after Masako that was the only one that Naru didn't like, or Ayako, that was always screaming but even though he didn't want to admit, she was useful... sometimes.

Then someone knocked the door and everyone looked at the door, like if it was the one who knocked. The door opened and Mai appeared in front of them. Almost everyone went to hug her, but her aura told them not to, so they only stood in front of her asking if she was ok.

"I'm ok, you don't have to worry." Mai tried to calm them down.

"It's impossible to calm down knowing that the ghost is going after you!" Bou-san told her. Everyone nodded.

"Once again." Yasuhara told her. Everyone nodded.

"Like always." Ayako told her. Everyone nodded. For then you could see a vein pop in Mai's forehead, anime style.

"I think that I understood the first time." She told them. Everyone nodded. "I came to tell you about the dream." She informed them.

"Are you sure you want to do it know?" John asked her. Mai smiled at him.

"You can do it later." Masako told her. Mai went to her and took Masako's hands.

"I have grow up, I'm not the little girl that couldn't do anything." Mai tried to make her understand. Masako stared at her before nodding. Mai went to the sofa and sat down in front of Naru. Naru didn't take his eyes off Mai since she entered. The rest of the team also sat down.

"Is this the first time you dream of this case?" Naru asked Mai. Mai closed her eyes while thinking, but then she opened them and looked at Naru. She was going to remember all that have happened.


	11. Chapter 10: Answer me

**Hello! I don't really have something to say, but it's always good to say thanks! For example: I thank every person that have put my story in her favourite story list and story alert! Whenever i'm without ideas, i go to the Story Stats and i have more motivation! I mean, there appear all the information about the people that review, and put me in their list. Now i stop talking and continue with the story!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter...**

_Naru didn't take his eyes off Mai since she entered. The rest of the team also sit down._

_"Is this the first time you dream of this case?" Naru asked Mai. Mai closed her eyes while thinking, but then she opened them and looked at Naru. She was going to have to remember all that have happened._

**Chapter 10: **_Answer me_

"Is that all?" Naru asked annoyed or angry. Why? Becouse Mai didn't tell him nothing about these dreams, and becouse they could have helped in the case.

"Yes." Mai asnwered, looking really serious. Bou-san and Ayako stared at Mai with their mouths open and Yasuhara the same, but their minds where thinking totally different things.

"MAI! Why didn't you told us about this?" Bou-san asked at her almost daughter-sister.

"Yeah, Mai! Why?" Ayako followed Bou-san.

"MAI! Why didn't you take me with you? ! I'm your friend, right?" Yasuhara asked, and no one could tell if he was being serious. So, everyone glared at him, but Naru's glare was more powerful than nothing... well, maybe not. Even so, Yasuhara shuted up right away. Mai took a big breath.

"I didn't tell you, becouse i didn't know that these dreams have something to do with _your _case." Mai told them. Putting some other tone in the word 'your'.

"Now you do, so whenever you have a dream tell someone." Naru didn't say, but ordered. Mai glared at Naru with a coldness that Naru couldn't believe it.

"I'm not your assistant anymore, Naru. I don't have the obligation to tell you nothing." Mai answered back. Everyone eyes went to Mai. Even if Naru broke her heart, Mai, the Mai they knew, wouldn't be able to be so cold.

"That's true." Naru said to everyone surprise. He was hurt, but didn't show it. He never showed his emotions and wasn't planing on doing so. "That's why i'm hiring you." he finished, this time to Mai's surprise.

"You can't!" Mai said this time standing in front of him, and she was really angry.

"I can and already did it." Naru said, this time while reading his notes. Even if they weren't much.

"I already have a job!" Mai screamed, now feeling like a doll. They were using her without asking her before. "Naru, I'm a model!" she continued screaming.

"This time it's not in your hands to choose. Sparks-san has already approbed and is expecting you to accept, even if you don't have the right to choose this time." Naru told her still looking at the notes, not reading them. Mai stood where she was, without moving an inch.

"Then... um... what is Mai going to do?" John asked trying to calm the tension of the room, and he did well, becouse there was an arwark silence. Naru looked at John and for a second John though that he was telling him 'Thanks' by his eyes.

"Basically tell us about the dreams." Naru answered.

"And if she doesn't have them?" Ayako asked, also seeing that the tension was still on the room.

"Then we won't need her." Naru said, and even for him sounded too cold. He looked at Mai and let the shocked expresion be seen on his face. The others that were looking at Naru saw this and looked at Mai the next second.

"I hate this..." Mai said looking at the floor. Her bangs was covering her eyes, but the tears that were falling from her eyes could be seen. Without looking at Naru or anyone else, Mai left the room running.

"MAI!" Bou-san called for Mai, he even stood up but didn't go after her. He started at the door while the others stayed in silence. "You went to far, Naru-chan." Bou-san said without looking at Naru, and he used the -chan to make him understand that he just behaved like a child.

"You shouldn't have said that." Masako said from her seat, with a disgusted face. Naru was ignoring what they were saying.

"Mai is a very important for the team, Shibuya-san, even if she can't help with her dreams." John talked now. Yasuhara and Lin nodded that one of them was quiet for the first time of the day and the other was still without talking.

"Are you done?" Naru asked after sighing. He was feeling really bad, but he couldn't show it. He stood up and went to the screens.

"You aren't going after her?" Ayako asked, angry- no, not angry but furius.

"There's no need." He said with his poker face, but inside he was feeling like punking by his own behavior. Masako stood up and glared to death at Naru, who simply ignored her.

"Now that you don't need her you don't mind about her, right?" Masako asked with a cold face. "You think that she will do whatever you ask her to do, when she is only going to hate you more." she finished before going after Mai slowly and with John behind her, that only excused himself and went with Masako.

The rest of the team stood where they were until Bou-san and Ayako also went after Mai, this time without saying anything. That only left Naru, Yasuhara and Lin. Madoka was walking around the place, and Lin was sure that she already knew about the accident and the idea of hiring Mai. The three of them were in complet silence until someone had to broke the silence that was being akwark from the start.

"Boss, you need to grow up. What Masako-san said it's true, she won't be doing whatever you want. At least, not after what happened three years ago." And with that Yasuhara also went to the door, but stoped before going out complety. "I will look for some information about this building." Yasu said before going with the team.

Naru and Lin didn't say anything after all the team went out. Naru didn't mean to say that, but what it's said it's already said. He wanted to change what just happened, but he also knew his limits and he just passed through them. Lin stood in complet silence and Naru was sure that he was thinking something, but wasn't saying it.

"There's nothing you want to say, Lin?" Naru asked the Chinesse man, that only looked at him.

"Everything is already said." Lin said before taking the laptop and going out. The only difference of the others going out was that Lin went out becouse he knew that Naru wanted to be alone for a moment. Naru didn't oppose Lin thoughs, becouse he just stayed quiet while closing his fist tighter.

**With Mai:**

Mai ran and ran. She wanted to hide on a hole and never came back. She couldn't believe what her boss just said. For him she was just another piece of his game. She already knew that Naru couldn't think of her as something more than a worker, but even so, saying it aloud hurted her more than being stabed. She knew that a lot people had to bear pain everyday, and she knew that she had to be lucky and happy of having such a life, but everyone had these days, and Mai was feeling like nothing.

She didn't see the people that were passing next to her asking if she was alright, becouse the tears were making it difficult. She tryed not to cry. Naru wasn't worth of crying for him, she already knew that, but the feelings that were passing by her were more powerful than any other though.

She continued running until she ran into someone. Mai began to apologize without hearing what the other person was saying. She continued apologizing while thinking all the bad things that Naru had saying for all the time they had know each other. Mai was on the floor, with her hands making fists and looking at the floor. Mai continued to apologize until she heard a slap.

Mai reached her left hand to her left check. She looked up and in the way she saw blonde hair. She continued looking up and saw dark eyes. The face that she was looking up could show a lot of emotions, but the emotion that caught Mai atention was worry.

"Emiko..." Mai whispered. "What are you doing here...? And why did you slap me?" Mai continued to ask, now forgeting her sadness and bringing the angry-Mai.

"Hello~! I'm your personal make-up artist! And you didn't shut up, so i slaped you." Emiko answered like nothing happened. Mai looked at Emiko like she was crazy, still touching her hurting check and without the intention to stand up. Neither of them knew that they were still on the floor.

"..." Mai still looked at Emiko with the same expresion. Emiko was getting annoyed.

"What?" Emiko asked with her hands on her hip.

"You slaped me!" Mai comented. Emiko rolled her eyes.

"I think that it's pretty obvious, Mai." Emiko said while standing up. She handed Mai a hand, that she gadly accepted. Mai was still touching her check while Emiko stared at her. After some seconds, Mai noticed that Emiko was staring at her.

"There's something on my face?" Mai asked a bit annoyed by the fact that Emiko wasn't changing her stare to another thing.

"Apart for the red mark on your check... no, nothing." Emiko said while smirking. Mai huffed at her and blushed a bit. "Why where you crying?" Emiko asked Mai.

Mai looked at Emiko to find her being deadly serious. Mai knew that Emiko cared for her like a little sister, Emiko told her herself, but Emiko also considered Mai like a friend. Right now Mai was having problems to find which one of those characters Emiko was playing. Mai and Emiko stared at each other until Mai looked at the floor.

"I-" Mai started to explain.

"Let's go eat some ice-creams." Emiko told Mai before she could explain whatever she was going to explain to Emiko.

Mai looked up at Emiko with her mouth half opened. Mai saw that Emiko was smiling warmly at her, and she knew that Emiko changed the topic becouse she saw that Mai was having problems that didn't want to explain. She cared enought to see that small trouble and didn't force her to explain it to her. Mai felt that tears where starting to run down her swolled check, but even so smiled at Emiko.

"Sure. Why not?" Mai told her while cleaning those tears. Emiko smiled from the bottom of her heart and took Mai hand to lead her to the kitchen.

_22 minutes later..._

Mai and Emiko had her ice-creams in hand while walking around the building. Mai saw that they were already out and couldn't help but wonder where was Emiko leading her. She was that the parking was always full of cars, bans and some bikes. _Wait... bikes? _Mai though. They were in front of one of the most important model agencys and there were some bikes?... Mai didn't say anything, but though that it didn't make any sense.

"Emiko, where are you taking me?" Mai asked complety lost and confused. Emiko didn't look at Mai, but Mai knew that she was still smiling.

"Somewhere." Emiko told her. Mai rolled her eyes. She had to knew that Emiko would say something like that.

"Of course, becouse you wouldn't take me to anywhere." Mai said sarcastically and Emiko laughted at that. It looked like Mai was already better.

Mai saw that they had already left the parking and that they were walking down by a road that was surrounded by flowers, trees and a really sweet smell. Mai smiled at the sight while eating her Stracciatella ice-cream. She had always liked this type of places, when she went to Spain, Itali and France she saw a lot of Natural Parks. She liked to see the different colours that would appear on different flowers. She continued following Emiko until they reached to a fount.

The fount was made of rock, and there was a female figure on the center. Around the figure, there were small streams. It was incredible. There was enought space to sit there and all of it was surrounded by the trees and flowers. Emiko and Mai continued to walk, until they reached the fount and found someone already sit there. It was a he, and he had dark blonde hair. It seemed that he didn't notice that more people was around him and until Emiko cought, he continued to not know about it.

Said man looked at Mai and Emiko, and Mai would recognize that man anywhere. He had a pair of violet eyes that not many people had.

"Sparks-san?" Mai asked with a frown on her face. She wasn't angry, but confussed. Emiko only looked betwen them, shocked that they knew each other. She only shruger her shoulders, and then she remebered that name. She let her mouth open with really shock.

"Mai?" Anthony asked also shocked to see her at that place. "What are you doing here?" he also asked. Mai pointed to Emiko.

"She took me here." she said and didn't look at Emiko becouse she knew that she was glaring at her, and it wasn't a good idea to look at Emiko while glaring at you.

"How did you find this place?" Anthony asked deadly serious to Emiko. She looked at Anthony with the same serious face and answered.

"I got lost." she only answered. The three of them stood in complet silence until Mai and Anthony bursted into a fit of laughts. Emiko stared at them and huffed a bit.

"You really got lost?" Anthony asked after the laughts and he only receinbed a glare from Emiko. Anthony only raised his arms in defeat. "I didn't ask anything." he said in the end.

"Sparks-san, can i ask you something?" Mai asked suddenly, making Emiko and Anthony to look at her. Anthony stared at the sincere eyes that only belonged to Mai and answered her.

"Go ahead." he told her. Giving her the chance to prove the theory that was starting to form in her head. The only thing that she need now, was his answers.


	12. Chapter 11: What's happening today?

**Damn the school... Who invented the school? ! Because I'm gonna kill him! Even though i know that he or she is already dead! I mean, Who in his right head would like to go to school? Oh, sorry! I just remembered that my sis like to... i don't really know if we are sisters, but that really gave me something to think about... Now with the new chapter! =9**

**A/N: **I know that my beta reader is really busy right now, so i though of updating the chapter and then, when she has more freedom, ask her to check the mistakes. I'm very impatient, so i just wanted to update! And I'm sorry for the mistakes~!

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter...**

_"Sparks-san, can i ask you something?" Mai asked suddenly, making Emiko and Anthony to look at her. Anthony stared at the sincere eyes that only belonged to Mai and answered her._

_"Go ahead." he told her._

**Chapter 11: **_What's happening today?_

"Are you really American?" Mai asked him. Maybe it was too personal, but she needed to know it. Mai couldn't though of some American with violet eyes... she just couldn't. Maybe an European could, there were more possibility's. Anthony looked at her with a sad face and Mai was starting to regret to have asked.

"Half." he answered. Mai blinked. Has she just got right her theory?

"Half?" Emiko asked with a frown. She wasn't really used to know mixed people.

"Half American and half French." He answered with a slight smile. Mai started to play with her fingers, thinking if she should really ask her next question. "Ask." Anthony cut Mai thoughts. She stared at him with some problematic face and in the end asked.

"Did you... Did you have a sister?" Mai asked, and instantly regretted asking it. Anthony paled and looked like he was about to cry. "I shouldn't have asked you about it, maybe you are troubled because of it..." Mai rushed to say. She only stared as Anthony pointed to the statue.

Mai looked at the statue and remembered that the figure was of a woman, and even if it didn't seem so, it looked like it had curly hair. It remembered her to someone she already saw... but she didn't knew exactly who.

"Agathe..." Anthony whispered, very low but enough for Mai to hear.

"What?" Emiko asked. Mai glared a bit at Emiko and she only muttered without speaking a 'what?'.

"Her name... My little sister name, Agathe." Anthony said, now looking at Mai in the eyes. Mai felt like a sucesful feeling rushed down her body. She wanted to smile by guessing right, but then remembered the last dream she had and decided to show her sorry.

"I'm sorry for asking..." Mai said looking at the ground. She really shouldn't have asked it, but the case... she needed to know it for the sake of the case. Anthony shake his head and touched his hair.

"It's nothing." he said still with a sad face. "That's all you need to know?" Anthony asked Mai. She though about it and found the next question. Mai opened her mouth to start the asking, but Emiko hands where over hers.

"Yes, it's enough! We have work to do after all!" Emiko said while taking Mai with her. On the way back to the hotel, where Mai was mouth closed because of two hands, Mai was trying to strungle out of Emiko's hands. When Emiko though that they were far enough, she let Mai free. Mai took the chance to breath and to glare to Emiko.

"You're a murderer!" Mai said pointing at Emiko who smiled warmly.

"Only for you, dear. Only for you." Emiko answered her. Mai just frowned.

"I don't think that someone would be able to think of that as a compliment." Mai told her. "And i had something more to ask!" she added. Emiko had her hands on her hip.

"You saw his expresion. He couldn't take another question like that!" Emiko said while raising a bit her voice.

"Who couldn't take another question?" asked someone that appeared of nowhere. Emiko and Mai jumped and looked at their back to see the person that just spoke.

"Kazuma!" Mai yelled surprised to see him.

"Me?" Kazuma asked frowning. Emiko hit him on the head. "That hurt!" Kazuma said glaring at Emiko while touching the hit spot.

"It does?" Emiko asked with a innocent face, a way too innocent one and that pissed Kazuma off.

"Now i see why don't you get a man." Kazuma chose the wrong answer. Mai was already hiding behind some bushes and Kazuma was were he was with a confused look.

"What did you say?" Emiko asked in a low and dangerous voice. Kazuma wasn't physic, so he couldn't see the black aura behind Emiko. It's not that he needed it, but he was dense enough to not see it.

The birds that were singing just a while ago, stopped for secure motives. Everything was on a deadly silent and Kazuma started to sweat-drop, now noticing what he just said to the wrong person. Emiko moved her head slowly making her look scarier. I already told you her nickname: 'The Goodness Demon', just try not to forget it. Kazuma looked at Emiko and heard Mai say something.

"I had a great time working with you, amen*." she said, and Kazuma let out a loud shriek.

**Somewhere in the A.S Agency:**

The four persons that were walking down the floors looking for Mai, stopped because of something they heard. All of them were cursing their boss before hearing that strange sound. But after hearing it, they stopped talking thinking that they would hear it again.

"Did you hear that?" Masako asked in the end. The others nodded.

"Yes... maybe a little girl got hurt and yelled." Ayako said thinking about what she just said.

"It wouldn't be something done by the ghost, would it?" John asked, looking around them.

"I think it was someone being tortured..." Bou-san said with a scared face by thinking it. The others looked at him like it didn't make sense.

"Please, tell me that you don't believe what you just said." Ayako told him. The others nodded in agreement with Ayako. Bou-san looked annoyed.

"What? Maybe it's what's happening!" Bou-san said crossing her arms in front of his chest, like a little child.

"Sure, sure." Ayako told him sarcastically while dragging him down the rooms. "Where the hell is Mai." Ayako asked while getting angrier by remembering why were they walking around the building.

"I swear that if i see Naru right now, i will curse him." Bou-san said while grinning like never before and taking some sutras from his pockets. Don't ask me since when did he has those with him.

"You won't if i kill him before." Ayako said while sharpening her nails. Masako and John stared at each other and then the couple in front of them.

"Oh, but you know that i still can curse him on his ghost form~" Bou-san said with a face that showed only revenge.

"True! We can make him suffer with the chants!" Ayako said while getting happier. Masako and John continued to look at the ones in front of them but they were whispering between them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" John asked while sweatdroping at what he was hearing.

"We should. But we would end up hurt, so better to stay away." Masako answered with a little smirk on her face. "Also... Naru should learnt a lesson." she finished. In the end John was the only one thinking that they were being to arsh with Naru... partly, not complete.

"But aren't they going too far?" John asked still concerned about everything.

"They are, but you know that they are some beast and that we can't change it." Masako answered John with her hand hiding her mouth. Bou-san and Ayako looked at the couple behind.

"You said something?" Bou-san and Ayako asked at the same time.

"Nothing at all." Masako answered smiling. John only nodded. The beast stared a bit more and then continued to curse Naru. John sighed in relieve and Masako only smiled more.

"See? They have their own protection system." Masako told John, who smiled back.

"We change them from beast to machines?" John asked looking at Masako.

"They are a bit of everything." Masako answered and this time Ayako and Bou-san did hear as well.

"You really did say something!" Bou-san and Ayako said while pointing at them. Masako smiled and John laughed a bit.

"You two must be dreaming things." John answered and winked towards Masako, who smiled back.

"I totally agree." Masako said. Bou-san and Ayako were about to say something about that, but another thing cough their attention.

Something red and blue appeared flying over their head. It came from the way they were going to go, and it seemed to go to the base. Four heads followed the U.F.O all the way and stayed in complete silence, while some of them with their mouths open. The U.F.O disappeared from their sight but they continued to look at the spot where you could have seen that thing. The silence was followed by a conversation.

"Did you also saw an U.F.O?" Bou-san asked and receibed an unisound answer of 'yes'.

"It was something red and blue?" John asked.

"I'm not sure... but i think that i saw feathers..." Masako said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ayako screamed while getting paler. The others looked at Ayako worried.

"What? What happen?" Bou-san asked her. Ayako only continued to scream.

"Ayako-san, stop screaming and tell us what happens!" Masako screamed back.

"MY SKIRT OF 10,000 YEN!" Ayako cried out. "IT WAS MY SKIRT OF 10,000 YEN!" she continued to scream. The other three looked at each other and let out a laugh. "HEY!" Ayako screamed annoyed.

"That piece of cloth cost 10,000 yen? Really?" Bou-san asked while laughing.

"Piece of cloth? ! Why you-!" Ayako was going to hit Bou-san with her purse. **(A/N; That is always besides her.)**

"SOMEONE TO STOP MY UNDERWEAR~!" appeared running a guy with glasses that they knew so well. All the laughs stopped when they saw Yasuhara, and Bou-san was the first one to scream after Yasuhara disappeared running after his... underwear.

"BATHROOM!" Bou-san screamed while going to the first bathroom he saw.

Meanwhile, Ayako was still screaming over her skirt. You could also hear Bou-sans not very pleasant sounds from the bathroom, leaving a couple with no emotion on their faces. They looked at the things surrounding them and sighed.

"I don't know how can people hire us." Masako said while going straight back to the base, leaving the hysterical Ayako and the pucking Bou-san behind. John was right beside her.

"Naru should warn about us." John said while smiling a bit.

"Us?" Masako asked while giving John a strange look. "We are the most normal couple of all the group." Masako told him in the end.

"True, true." Joh said while holding Masako hand. They ignored the crys of the ones behind, that where things like:

"WHY, GOD? WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" that came from Bou-san.

"MY SKIRT! MY POOR SKIRT!" and that from Ayako.

**Back in the base:**

Masako and John entered in the base to find Yasuhara on a chair that was on a table that he was in tip-toe. I know it's confusing, but just try to imagine it. Naru was ignoring Yasuhara efforts and the couple couldn't think of something to say. They tried to say something by opening their mouths, but when they saw what Yasuhara was trying to catch, they really didn't open their mouths. Instated they only cough, that did caught Naru's and Yasuhara's attention.

"Oh, you're already here!" Yasuhara said, still trenching to catch... you know what. Masako and John made a horrorificated face and Naru smirked at that.

"Good sights?" Naru asked looking at the couple. Masako and John didn't look at Naru the first 5 seconds, then they noticed that it was Naru that joked and then they did look at him. This time with shock all over their faces.

"Can someone help me?" Yasuhara asked in the highnest position he could get. Everyone ignored him.

"Why did you came back?" Naru asked this time standing up from his position in front of the TVs.

"It was the best option we had." Masako said not taking her eyes of Yasuhara. He really was going to die young.

"I think i need a stick..." Yasuhara said from his high level. Except from John, everyone else was still ignoring him.

"Then you didn't find Mai?" Naru asked reading his notes. **(A/N; They have gattered some information?)** Masako glared at him dangerously and John tryed to calm her down.

"Are you even worried?" Masako asked him. Naru tensed but answered.

"It's my responsibility to protect the well-being of my employers." He answered like it was something normal.

Masako was going to answer something, but the base doors opened to reveal a pale monk and a depresed miko. They were going to greet when...

"A little bit... I GOT IT! OH, NO! MY UNDERWEAR~!" Yasuhara screamed. First, he almost got his... 'thing', then he got it with a stick that appeared from nowhere and in the end, it fell. To where? To Bou-san's face.

Everyone stood in complet silence, until Yasuhara broke it... "Ups..." he said while sweatdroping. Bou-san didn't do anything, and that was the worrying thing. Everyone eyes were on Bou-san and after some seconds, a high scream was hear in Spain. **(A/N; I heard it!)**

**Back with Mai, Emiko and almost with Kazuma:**

Mai was looking if Kazuma was really alive when she heard a loud scream. She wondered what was happening today.

"What the hells happens today..." she asked herself.

* * *

_**Just in case, i will explain the meaning of a word:**_

***amen:**_ A word you use when you are Christian, more or less, at the end of a prayer. _

_**I don't know if it helped, but we use it sometimes and i though that it would look better if i put it. I don't think that it ended like i wanted, but if you understood it, then everything is perfect! ^^**_


	13. Chapter 12: An exception

**I'm so sorry... I haven't updated in so much time... i didn't know what to write and right now i'm studying for exams... I'm sorry! T/\T And also for the mistakes! I will take care of them later... like the other one... I'm sorry...**

**What can i say... well, i really thank a lot of people for reading this story and reviewing it... i also thank the people that helped me when i was in the classical Writer Block... and i also thank the people that put my story on their favourites and alert list! I mean, i never though that i could get so many reviews! And it's all thanks to you~!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter...**

_Mai was looking if Kazuma was really alive when she heard a loud scream. She wondered what was happening today._

_"What the hells happens today..." she asked herself._

**Chapter 12: **_An exception_

Almost everyone was in the base, except Mai that was no where to be found. After the little 'accident', Bou-san collapsed and Ayako ordered John to help her take Bou-san to the sofa. They lyed him on it and started to fan him. Bou-san was really pale, even more than Naru*! **(A/N; * If you read my other story, 'White', you will understand better what i mean!)** Meanwhile, Yasuhara was next to Bou-san with the... underwear near his own face. It was just the only thing that Bou-san didn't want to see for the rest of his life.

No one really knew about Mai, since she went running no one saw her. Now they were a bit busier, so they could only wait until she came back. Almost everyone was chating like chickens, so it was really difficult to understand something that they had said.

Some minutes and Bou-san was still on the sofa, being fan and not that pale, but it was better for him to stay on the sofa. Yasuhara wouldn't was near Bou-san all the time, and if it wasn't because he didn't have strengh, Bou-san would have been torturing until he dyed slowly and painfully. The only thing that could make Bou-san happy was a room in complete silence, with no Yasuhara around and a paper that put: "No Yasuhara underwear allowed!". If it could be real.

Naru sighed at the situation that he was facing and stared at Yasuhara. Some seconds staring at him and Naru wanted to sigh again.

"Yasuhara, will you tell us what you found?" Naru asked with his black notebook in hand. Yasuhara smiled and nodded his head.

"Right now, boss!" Yasuhara said going to the table where he had his information. "Let's see... I went to ask about the building past to Sparks-san and Kawasaki Yume. I also asked information to a library and a book store that i go often, and from what i got i can see that the building is very special indeed." Yasuhara started, but Bou-san groaned and everyone smiled.

"Yasuhara, to the main point." Bou-san told him.

"Right, right. Anthony Sparks. Well, he is 29 and he started being famous when he was 17. When he was 6 he moved to America, where he had lived until he was 20. The cause of the move was a car accident where his parents died, after that he was taken care of by his aunt, of father side. He stared to take photographs because his uncle and aunt gave him a camera and usually took him to beautiful places to practice. Before being famous, he practiced photographing with his friends, who years later got really famous and decided to work for him. Photographing wasn't his only talent. When he was living with his aunt, she taught him how to draw human figures and after some time he started to draw designers. He had some girlfriends, but they dumped him from being too the playboy typ-" Yasuhara talked to no end until Bou-san stop him again.

"And you went to find this? You could have asked the girls." Bou-san told him. Yasuhara blinked and looked at the girls that were in the room. The girls nodded and Yasuhara blinked again, before looking at his information again.

There was an adwark silence until Naru cought.

"Did you find something useful?" he asked from the sofa. Yasuhara was still looking at his notes, maybe reading them to see if there was something.

"I think so... Like you already know, he lived with his aunt until he was 20, then he went to England and Australia. In the time that he was in those places, he met people who helped him make the design of a building where he would work with his models. After some months, the design was made and Anthony decided to build it in Japan, where he went on holidays. When he was almost 23, his building was already made and started to hire people to work for him and models that helped sometimes. He worked in Japan, but most of his works went to the USA, where he would seld them. Then, seeing that his designs were starting to get famous, he decided to make his first catwalk, here, in Japan. Since the start he had some models working for him, and some of them were really fond of Anthony. There were some models that could be categorized as professionals and had most of the works that Anthony worked on. Everyone though that he would use those models, but then two new models were chosen to make the ending of the catwalk, something really wanted from the models. Those models names were Fujikage Ami and Hasekura Kana-" Yasuhara continued explaining.

"The ones that appeared on Mai's dream?" Ayako asked, shocked to hear those names. Yasuhara readed the information.

"I'm not really sure, but maybe you're right." Yasuhara answered.

"That explains some things about Mai's dreams, don't you think?" John asked. "I mean, in Mai's dream appeared these two girls that were being stalked by another person that maybe was another model. It has sense. Maybe that model was jealous because they took her work." John explained. The others seemed to be thinking of that possibility, and it seemed right.

"That really makes sense... Good job, Yasuhara." Naru told Yasuhara, who started to show of what he did, making Bou-san groan more.

"Right now, Mai could help us more." Masako said covering her mouth. The door flew open to reveal a hard breathing Mai. Evey one stared at her, thinking: _Speaking of the devil..._

Mai stared back at them and said something like: "You won't guess what i just saw." The others looked between them and when Yasuhara was about to answer, Naru answered before.

"We won't if you don't tell us, Mai." Naru said from the sofa, he really didn't move a bit. Mai, being herself and almost without breathing, mumbled something under her breath that could be something like: "Jerk..."

Mai went to the sofa, sat on it and breathed trying to lead some air to her lugs. When she was normal enough to talk, she started to relate her surprise.

**Flashback:**

_After seeing that Kazuma was alright, Mai decided to go to her room to relax a bit until they called her to start working again. Emiko said that she already had to go back, they called her and it seemed that the other make-up artist didn't know what to do. So Emiko said her byes and left Mai with Kazuma in the floor._

_Emiko knew that a face of a model was like a treasure, and that's why she didn't hit him in the face. She also couldn't gave him some bruises, because she would be the one doing the work of covering them. It meant more work for Emiko, and she wasn't prepared to do more work, but she had to take revenge of what Kazuma said, so she took what she had in hands and threw it to him. _

_Emiko's poor mobile phone was throw at a speed of 40 kilometres per hour, more or less. It hit Kazuma right in the head, and the mobile phone bounced back to Emiko. Just after reaching at her hand, the phone ringed and she went to talk with the person that called her. At that moment Mai was next to Kazuma seeing if he was alright, he had only a little bump on his head and birds around his head, but nothing more. After that, Mai went to her room, like she had planned to do. _

_When she reached the door, she saw that it was lightly open and heard footsteps inside the room. She knew that the girls would either leave the door completely open or completely closed, they would never leave it half opened. Mai tried to see something, like a spy would do, but couldn't see anything and decided to open the door slowly. She could see a lot of clothes around the floor and Mai knew that they were Ayako's expensive clothes. She wished for the sake of whoever was doing this, that wouldn't ripe or break something._

_Mai opened completely the door and saw a girl around her age. She had a nice figure and was wearing a beautiful dress. She was barefoot and was throwing the clothes that appear in front of her like they were trash. Mai knew that the girl was a model, she could see the difference between a model and a normal person. Mai sighed and the gilr turned to look at Mai. The girl had blue eyes and brown hair._

_The girl didn't say anything for the next 10 seconds, and then continued to throw the cloths arounf the floor. Mai was pissed becouse she knew that if Ayako saw this she would kill someone. _

_"What are you doing here?" Mai asked, the annoyance could be hear in her voice._

_"Searching for something." The girls answered still not looking at her. She continued to throw the clothes and one of them hit Mai's face._

_"Who are you? I don't think you work for Sparks-san." Mai told her. _

_"Kana." The girl only answered. Mai frowned. _Where did i hear that? _she though. Then it hit Mai._

_"You are the one that appeared in my dream... and the one that killed Ami..." Mai said. The girl stood up and smiled sadly towards Mai._

_"I'm and I'm not." she answered. "I don't know if i appeared in your dream's... but i'm the one that showed you one of them. And I'm the one that killed Ami, but I wasn't." she answered once more. Mai wasn't getting any of this. _

_"So... you were the two big eyes?" Mai asked and Kana nodded still smiling sadly. "And you killed Ami or didn't?" Mai asked again. _

_"I was the one that killed her, but i was possessed." she answered. Then Mai remembered the girl that appeared in her second dream._

_"Wait wait... you shouldn't be the one moving around like a ghost, it should be Ami!" Mai said to Kana, who only sighed. _

_"Relax, ok? I'm here to help you." Kana told Mai. Mai just stared at the girl in front of her and remembered the conversation in her last dream._

_"Will you tell me what happened?" Mai asked the ghost that was floating in the air. "And please, don't try to freak me out!" Mai almost screamed._

_"Sorry, sorry." Kana said rubbing the back of her neck. Then she smiled again and continued speaking. "I will tell you, but not right now. First i need to find what I'm searching for." Kana explained Mai. Mai nodded._

_"You were searching in our room?" Mai asked. Kana made a horrific face and covered her mouth with her hand. Mai though that she seemed to be preparing to puke, but ghosts can't puke. Mai was going to ask if she was alright, but Kana was faster._

_"I was also looking at the boys room... and... and... damn boys for being so dirt's and lazies." Kana said while making the same face as Mayu when she was angry. Mai didn't show it, but in her mind she was feeling really sorry for the boys._

_"What do you mean... exactly?" Mai asked with care, she didn't want a ghost more angry that she already was. Kana glared at Mai, and Mai shivered and freeze in her place._

_"What you hear! They are pigs! They leave everything in the floor and don't ever clean something! I swear that if i see them i will... i will... I don't know what i will do but they will remember it for the rest of their lifes!" Kana screamed and Mai felt confused, afraid and shocked that a ghost could behave like this._

_"Umm... i still don't get what are you saying..." Mai said a bit afraid that the ghost would try to do something to her. _

_"What i mean is that when i was in their room they had everything on the floor, even their under-wears!" Kana cried out while cursing under her breath. "You don't know what is like to find that on the floor and to touch it! It's gross!" She continued to scream, to Mai's afraid._

_"Can..." Mai started but stoped when Kana glared at her. "Can I ask what did you did?" Mai finished._

_"I sent it flying to any place far from me." She said before kicking the table next to her. Mai stared at her for some seconds and then Kana bended down. "...ouch..."_

**End of Flashback**

Everyone stared at Mai like she was crazy. Ayako stood up and touched her forehead seeing if Mai was having a fever. Mai knew that they wouldn't believe her, i mean, how many ghosts would do an appearance like that? Not many, really.

"I'm being serious here." Mai said. Everyone was sitting in the sofas around her, even Bou-san was better.

"Maybe you though that you saw the ghost and there was nothing." Bou-san said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mai glared at him and Bou-san sweat-droped. "Or maybe not..." he said lowly.

"I told you. I saw the ghost and she told me what i told you." Mai said looking angry. Everyone fell into a silence that was broken by John.

"The part of the underwear was true." John said while looking at Yasuhara, that was in the other corner caressing his underwear.

"Please, don't make me remember that!" Bou-san said while covering her eyes. The others laughed at his reaction and continued to laugh when he covered his ears.

"Then, you didn't find what was she looking for?" Naru asked suddenly.

"She didn't tell me." Mai answered while shrugging. Naru nodded and when Mai was about to go to see Anthony, to finish their conversation, Naru stopped her.

"Mai, tea." He said, and the others though the same: _How much did i miss it... _Mai stoped and looked back. She stared back at Naru and smiled.

"I missed many things, but that isn't one of them." Mai said and disappeared behind the door, leaving a shocked Naru and a grinning group. If Yasuhara was in his right head, he would have said something, but he was too busy caresing his underwear.


	14. Chapter 13: Hell no

**Again, sorry for waiting so much to update a new chapter, but I didn't know what to write about and I started a new story and found out that it was easier to write the other one instated of this one! So forgive me and tell me what you think about this one! I think that it was really good one, but I shouldn't say that myself, so I will be waiting to hear what you have to say~! And if in any moment you want to add something funny, tell me and I will see what I can do to put it in the story! ****X9 So now enjoy the reading**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter...**

_"Mai, tea." He said, and the others though the same: _I really did miss it... _Mai stopped and looked back. She stared back at Naru and smiled._

_"I missed many things, but that isn't one of them." Mai said and disappeared behind the door, leaving a shocked Naru and a grinning group._

**Chapter 13: **_Hell no_

Mai was walking to the kitchen, ready to start making her tea to everyone in the team. She was walking really calm until she stopped suddenly. Mai freeze in her place and put her hands in her cheeks.

"I forgot to tell them about the sister of An-chan!" She cried out, and ended like 'The Scream', the paint of Edvard Munch. Just to imagine it.

She stood where she was thinking of going back to tell them, but she knew that she would see them later, so she only needed to wait. She shrugged her shoulders and continued the way to the kitchen. She almost didn't do any tea in the time that Naru went away because there was always someone to make it for her. She started to think that she wouldn't be able to make it like Naru liked it.

Mai reached the kitchen and found out a really big problem. The kitchen was too big. It will take time to find something around the levels of cups, plates and everything else. After some time, Mai was already making the tea, and though about making for everyone. She hoped that the tea ended well enough to drink and if not... she would practice, that's all.

While making the tea she started to think about the ghost. What was Kana looking for? Was there something hidden from everyone else eyes? She would have to look around the room to see if there was something strange, or just ask Kana once she was her again. Then something hit Mai. She remembered the day that she went to eat with everyone and ended being the worst day of her life. She knew that Yasuhara and Bou-san had something to do with it and she also knew that they were going to pay for it.

At that though, Mai smirked like the devil itself and started to make another two more cups.

**At the base:**

The others stayed in a little silence after Mai went to make the tea. Naru was still shocked of what happened moments ago and the others were busy trying not to laugh of that. Suddenly Naru shook his head and looked around trying to find Yasuhara, when he did he made a face and sighed.

"Yasuhara, that's all you found?" Naru asked breaking the silence. Yasuhara stood up and went to the empty seat of the sofa. He sat down and touched his glasses.

"Almost. I tried to find more information about the other model that was the professional, but nobody wanted to tell me something about it. I thought that they were hiding something, so i went to look at the magazines that appeared Anthony's models." Yasuhara stopped and Ayako was getting more nervous.

"Continue! Don't leave us waiting!" Ayako screamed. Bou-san that was next to her tapped her on the head like saying to relax.

"Relax; I'm getting to the main point." Yasuhara said smiling his every day smile. "I looked in every magazine and in all of them there were some pages missing. It's really strange, don't you think?" Yasuhara asked, this time looking serious.

"Strange... like there's someone trying to hide something?" Masako asked looking at everyone.

"Exactly." Yasuhara answered. Bou-san was thinking and you could see it by the way he was touching his chin with his fingers.

"What do you think, Naru-chan? Is someone hiding information from us?" Bou-san asked. Naru was in the same position as Bou-san, with his fingers touching chin.

"I don't know if they are hiding something, but they aren't telling us everything." Naru answered. _It's not the same?_ Bou-san asked to himself.

"It's not the same?" Yasuhara asked. Bou-san looked at him and gave him a strange look that can't be described. Naru just glared at Yasuhara, who just shut up.

Naru didn't say anything and neither the others, so that left them in the same silence as before. Everyone except Naru looked at each other, thinking that they should say something but neither of them said something, so nothing changed. Suddenly, Naru stood up and went to the door.

"Hey, Naru! Where are you going?" Bou-san asked while watching Naru going to the door. Naru looked back and stared at Bou-san like he was stupid.

"I'm going to talk with Sparks-san, is there even need to ask?" Naru asked while opening the door. He was about to take a step but there was something or better said, someone in front of him.

Mai didn't see that Naru just came out of the base and almost ran into him. Naru also didn't see her so it was like… SURPRISE! They almost fell to the floor with tea over their clothes. The tea tray was caught before falling and Mai and Naru stared at the tray with the tea cups on it. The two of them sighed of relieve and didn't notice that their fingers were touching. Then they looked at the tray and saw their fingers touching, they looked up and stared at each other eyes.

They would have stayed there all day, if a grinning group wasn't there to cut them off. Mai though that Yasuhara cough, but it was Bou-san. Mai blushed and started to shutter a low thanks and Naru looked away, with the others still grinning.

"Tea?" Mai asked still blushed and the grinning faces of her co-workers weren't making it easier to calm her down. But even so they nodded.

Mai started to hand over the tea, starting from Masako, then Ayako, John, Naru (while blushing more), Yasuhara and Bou-san while smirking.

"I hope that you like it, _Bou-san and Yasuhara."_ Mai told them smirking more. Yasuhara and Bou-san looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then they drank the tea and after some seconds, really painful ones, they started to scream.

"HOT! HOT! WATER!" Bou-san screamed.

"THIS CAN'T BE TEA!" Yasuhara continued after Bou-san.

The two of them went running to take whatever had water. So let's see… Bou-san reached a water bottle first, leaving a screaming Yasuhara running around the room. Then he went to the bathroom, leaving the rest of the team wondering what water he had drunk.

In the time that Bou-san and Yasuhara were screaming and drinking water, Mai was smirking or grinning. The others, in other words, Masako, John, Ayako and Naru, were watching the performance in every moment. Masako was drinking the tea, proving or tasting if it really was tea and Ayako was smelling it. And John was staring at Mai, the same as Naru, wondering if she really was able to make something like that.

After some minutes of relaxing and breathing, Bou-san and Yasuhara were staring at Mai, not believing what had just happened. Mai was in front of them, looking really innocent and smiling warmly.

"Revenge is sweet. Oh wait. This time it should be 'Revenge is spicy." Mai answered their silence question while smirking dangerously. Yasuhara and Bou-san raised their right eyebrow in confusion.

"Mai, what did you do?" Ayako asked in the end. Mai looked at Ayako and answered.

"I put pepper on the tea." She answered to the others surprise.

"Why?" Masako asked. She tasted the pepper alone and it almost killed her, so just imagining that Mai put something like that in the tea made her… confused.

"Revenge. Because of what they did before and after going to the Sunny Park." Mai answered staring at Bou-san and Yasuhara, who were looking at the wall.

"I think I'm starting to understand what this mean… I'm not going to piss you off, never." Ayako said looking deadly serious.

"Thanks for being so considerate." Mai said smiling warmly at Ayako, who smiled back. "Oh, before I forgot to tell you something, Naru." Mai said this time looking at Naru. He was a bit surprised that in the middle of everything she was still able to remember something to tell him.

"What is it?" he asked with his notes in his hands, ready to write whatever Mai was about to tell about.

"I talked with Anthony before and found something really interesting." Mai said and saw how Naru wrote everything she said. Everyone saw the devilish smirk that was appearing in Mai face slowly.

"See! You made her mad!" Ayako whispered like screaming to the men next to her.

"It's not our fault!" Bou-san answered in the same voice level.

"Maybe a little bit." Yasuhara also answered in the same voice level as Ayako.

"Shut up!" Masako cut them, making them to look at her to find her smirking.

"I met him with Emiko and he told me something about his past." Mai continued speaking and saw how Naru continued to write everything. Mai smirk was going wider and bigger as the time passed by. Mai stopped, wanting to desperate Naru.

"That is…?" Naru said looking at his notes. Mai smirk was going so big that everyone was starting to feel a bit scared, except Masako, that was also smirking, like wanting for something to happen.

"That you are an idiot." Mai finished and saw how Naru wrote that too. He stopped, read that again and glared at Mai when he realized what he just wrote. Mai, on the other hand, was too busy searching for something to hold on. The others were the same, except that Yasuhara was in the floor and that Masako was hiding her face behind John's arm, which was really red (her face).

Naru didn't laugh a bit at all, but enjoyed how Mai laughed with the others. He crossed his arms and waited for the group to calm down, so that he could continue seriously what they were doing. After some minutes, that were very long for Naru, the rest calmed down and Naru tried to not laugh at their reddish faces.

"Did you really found out something?" Naru asked seriously, which made Mai to start laughing again. Then again, Mai calmed down and got to be a bit serious, but the smile was still there.

"Yeah. An-chan had a sister." Mai said and the others looked at Mai with the mouth open.

"MAI!" They yelled together. Mai stared at them like saying, 'what? Did I do something wrong?'

"What?" Mai tried to defend herself.

"You should have told that faster!" they answered her question, all together.

"That's why I'm telling it now!" she told me. "Can I continue?" she asked, glaring at the team members, who all nodded. "Okay. He had a sister, he didn't tell me directly but I think that she committed suicide. Her name was Agathe… and I think that she has something to do with the girls that appeared in my dreams." She finished, looking at the floor.

"Fujikage Ami and Hasekura Kana?" John asked. Mai nodded. They stayed in silence, thinking about the case.

"Did you say Agathe?" Ayako suddenly asked. Mai looked at Ayako and nodded.

"Yes. Why?" Mai asked. Ayako didn't answer and everyone eyes were on her.

"I heard that name before… she had blonde and curly hair and violet eyes?" Ayako asked.

"That's right." Mai answered.

"And she is…?" Bou-san asked in the end.

"A model." Ayako answered. "She was really popular in her first years and was the main model in almost every catwalk and photograph session of Anthony Sparks. I thought that it was strange that the two of them had violet eyes, but didn't see the resemblance." Ayako answered.

"Then she must be-" John tried to say something, but the door opened with a loud BANG and Mayu appeared in front of them. She started to look around the faces that were inside the room until she saw Mai's face.

"Mai, they are calling you for the shoes fitting." Mayu said while smiling at Mai. Mai looked at her watch and sighed. She was about to complain but Ayako made that a bit hard.

"Did I hear shoes?" Ayako asked with shining stars in her eyes. Bou-san groaned and fell farther to the sofa.

"That's right. Shining, news and expensives shoes." Mayu said smirking and Ayako went 'aww'. Mai smiled at that and looked at Mayu.

"Do I have to go right now?" she asked. And Mai gave her a puppy eyes look, but that didn't work with Mayu.

"Yeah, right now, so let's go." Mayu said while clapping her hands. Mai sighed and went to the door.

"I will see you later, guys." Mai said while waving. "By the way, do you want more tea when I come back?" Mai asked smirking. Bou-san and Yasuhara paled and screamed an answer for everyone.

"HELL NO!" they said at the same time, and heard the laugher of Mai through the door.


	15. Chapter 14: Ghosts appear

**I'm sorry… T^T I still don't know how to make the ghost disappear! I more or less know how to end the story and all but how to exorcize the ghosts? No idea! I hate this! I had the story in my head and now I don't know how to write it! So, please, just bear with me and I hope that the end of the story will be as you imagined it… or something like that… just enjoy and please review! And if you still have any idea you still can tell me, please?**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter...**

"_By the way, do you want more tea when I come back?" Mai asked smirking. Bou-san and Yasuhara paled and screamed an answer for everyone._

"_HELL NO!" they said at the same time, and heard the laugher of Mai through the door. _

**Chapter 14: **_Ghosts appear_

"Hey, Mai." Mayu called Mai. Mai was too busy looking at the floor, so Mayu had to call her twice. The second time that Mayu called her, she looked up.

"What?" Mai asked. Mayu stared at Mai for some seconds, like she was making sure she was okay or something like that.

"What did you do to the poor guys?" she asked in the end. "They were white as sheets!" she added. Mai smirked and Mayu lifted her perfect right eyebrow.

"I put pepper on their tea." Mai said. Mayu stopped and slowly moved to look at Mai. She didn't have any expression, but neither did Mai.

"Revenge?" Mayu asked. Mai nodded and Mayu didn't anything, instated she faked to cry. Mayu hugged Mai and faked a sob. "I'm so proud of you." Mayu said in the end. Mai smiled. Mayu was the only one that could say something like that at a time like this… maybe Emiko too… nah. Only Mayu.

"I knew you would." Mai answered her while patting Mayu's back. They stayed like that some seconds until Mayu walked away from Mai and continued to walk down the hall.

"Now to work!" Mayu said not looking back.

"Yes, yes." Mai answered walking right behind Mayu.

The two of them walked down the hall without saying anything. It wasn't an unpleasant silence, both of them had things to think about and both of them knew that work wouldn't tear their friendship apart. There were times were Mai and Mayu would argue, but they would make-up and continue joking and torturing each other. Both of them had different ways of doing so (both the joking and torturing), but if it was possible, Mai preferred to avoid meting Mayu's tortures… better not to think about it.

Mai was thinking about her friends, the friends that were next to her even at this point. She was famous and they didn't change the way they treated her and she thanked them for that. They were very precious and she wouldn't be able to live without them. She already lost her beloved people, twice, and another time would be the end of her. She continued to think about them and smiling while doing so, but suddenly she felt a chill run down her body. The hall temperature started to go down, as if there was something.

Mayu meanwhile, was remembering her days as model. She wouldn't be able to forget that time and being with Mai only reminded her of that time. She felt lucky. If it wasn't for Mai her days in the office and with the rest of work would be really boring. Mayu didn't know how many times she thanked her boss for giving her the job of look out for Mai. She could have ended with a daddy's girl, a snob that only cared about appearance, money and fame. In short, it could have been worst. Even Mayu was smiling while thinking that, she also felt that the temperature of the hall was lower than usual.

"Mayu… don't you think that it's colder than usual?" Mai asked while looking around.

"Yeah… I was about to ask you the same." Mayu said.

"Ha! What a coincidence!" Mai said sarcastically but Mayu didn't catch it. The two of them stopped walking and started to look around.

"I feel as if someone is watching us…" Mayu said still looking around. There was something in the hall, something or someone.

Mai was about to answer Mayu, but something pushed her aback. Her back touched the wall, hard, and Mai fell to the ground after screaming. Mai already had her eyes closed and couldn't see what was happening, but Mayu's scream let her know that not something good. Mai tried to look at the force that hurt her, but Mayu was already in front of her, not letting her see it.

"Mai! Are you alright?" Mayu asked really worried. Mai could see that her eyes (Mayu's) were wider than usual and all the fear that she was feeling could be seen. Mai nodded slowly, not wanting to hurt herself more.

Mai tried to sit and Mayu helped her. Mai saw that a woman figure was in front of them. She could see that she had black hair and yellow eyes and she also knew that she had already seen her before, in her dreams. The ghost, Ami, started to raise her right arm and Mai saw another person or ghost behind her.

The other one had blonde hair and purple eyes and Mai knew that the smile that was in her eyes wasn't saying anything good. Mai was going to warn Mayu about something, but before she could say something Mayu was already flying to another wall, farther than where Mai was. Mai called Mayu and saw that she wasn't moving. Mai supposed that she lost conscience and it was better, it seemed that Ami or Agathe didn't want do anything to Mayu. Mai looked at Ami again and saw that she was in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" Mai asked looking at Ami eyes, but her question was towards Agathe. Ami was looking at Mai but her eyes seemed to be in another place.

"What did Kana and Ami do?" Mai asked this time louder and angrier.

That question seemed to angry Agathe too, because her hands (Agathe's) held Ami's ones and moved them to Mai's neck. Mai instinctively tried to make Ami release her neck but Ami's hands held Mai tighter and lifted her of the ground. Mai stared at Ami's eyes full of fear and saw that Ami's ones were letting Mai see the same.

**In the base (Naru's POV):**

It didn't matter how many years passed, Mai was still the same. A little bit like Yasuhara, but basically the same. I still have to solve the problem that she still doesn't want to trust me but I can change that. I'm Oliver Davis after all.

Some minutes have passed since Mai left the base to go try shoes and the team is still making fun of Yasuhara and Takigawa. They were still a bit pale, but it was amusing to see them like that. Takigawa was easier to see like that, but Yasuhara? If you ask me, I would say that I will never forget this day.

"Well, I think that she didn't use all her head to take revenge in you two. You better be happy of that." Hara-san told the them with a smile in her face.

"Use all her head?" Takigawa asked surprised and confused.

"Come on! You know Mayu-chan! Those two have been together for three years. You think that putting pepper in a tea is the lowest thing that Mai can do now?" Mrs. Takigawa….. Ayako-san said taking everyone attention (like always) to her.

I looked up from my notes to see what they were doing. Yasuhara and Takigawa were shaking their head as if they were trying to forget about what Ayako-san said. Hara-san was smiling behind her hand, like John-san… I wonder when those two separate… going back to what I was saying. Lin just entered when Mai and her manager were going, so he didn't know what was happening but didn't give much interest about it. He was typing something in his laptop, more information or the things that we already know, I'm not really sure.

"I heard from the people working here that whenever they had to work with Mai she would be devilish smirking and that they had to tell her to stop." Madoka said coming from nowhere. I think she entered the room just after Lin entered. Those two too, when do they separate?

"Mai can devilish smirk?" Yasuhara asked, wrong question.

"She put pepper in your tea. So yeah, I think she can." Takigawa answered with his eyebrows lifted.

I wanted to smile, but I didn't do it. I closed my notebook and stood up, ready to go find Sparks-san. The idiots continued with their jokes and all while I took the chance to escape. Not really but I preferred to go without being seen, the idiots would start making question and I don't have time for their jokes and idiotic comments.

"Hey, Naru-chan! Where are you going? Are you going to leave us here?" Takigawa asked louder than the others. I looked back to see everyone staring at me.

"I'm going to find Sparks-san." I answered them while closing the door so that they won't ask for something more.

Freedom, sweet freedom. No more loud talking and stupidity's, now to work. I started looking around me, searching for something that could help me find my way to Sparks-san. I couldn't see something like that, but there were two girls talking and I supposed that they worked here, shorting, they knew where could Sparks-san's been. I walked to them and stopped in front of them, I faked a smile like when I met Mai for the first time and started to talk.

"By any chance do you know where could the president be?" I asked them. I saw that they blushed, (for my face, I know that) but they couldn't be compared to Mai ones. The girls looked at each other and giggled like little kids.

"Oh, I think he was doing to be with the main model, right?" said the first one with brownish hair.

"Umm… yeah, I think so. Just walk straight and turn twice to the left." the other with golden-reddish hair said. I nodded.

"Excuse me." I said and walked next to them.

I continued the way they told me and suddenly heard something. As if something hit a wall, something like a person. Then I remembered that Mai was the problem magnet and that she was alone, without someone protecting her. I cursed in my head and started to run towards the way the girls told me.

In less than two minutes I saw someone in the floor. She was Mai's manager. She was unconscious but seemed to be alright so I decided to look forwards. My eyes widened. Mai was being strangled and a ghost… two ghost were in front of her. She was trying to breathe but the ghosts had her against the wall and half a meter over the ground. I could see that she was scared and that she couldn't breathe, she was going to die if I didn't do something.

I had to do something and when I saw the paintings I decided to start with the action. I used my PK and lifted some of the paintings. I had to be careful, I didn't want to hurt Mai will trying to save her, it wouldn't look cool and she would hate me more than she already does. The paintings started to move and went towards the ghosts. They didn't hit them, but it was enough to make them disappear, but not before hearing the hissing from the blonde ghost.

The ghosts were already gone and Mai was in the floor, touching her neck and coughing. I rushed to her and went to my knees to be in her vision level. She seemed to be okay except the red marks that would appear in her (delicate) neck later. Then she did something that I wasn't expecting her to do, she held me by the shirt so that I wouldn't leave her. I wouldn't do it even if she asked me, but it made me happy.

I touched her back in a comforting way and she started to cry. She came closer to me so that she was resting in my chest and thanked the gods for letting me reach here before Mai died.


End file.
